My Hero's Symbiote
by Frankie The Abridged Reader
Summary: An asteriod falls from earth, and suddenly Izuku isn't so quirkless- But how will this dark creature, and the eager boy cope with one another? It may be uncertainty surrounding these twos future. . . but there will be an hunger.
1. Earthfall

A cold breeze brushed across the world, bringing with it the unmistakable chill of the early morning. The light, taking on an almost to bright tone to the unaccustomed eyes of the early birds, the occasional late for work, and the young on their way to school kind of people. But today, in the early light of dawn that basked down upon the chilled park below, giving some effort to warm it up.

In this early time of day, when the grass held dew and even bits of a weak frost across the green blades surface, the sound of a small electric car filled the natural silence of the park greedily overcoming the sounds of most birdlife and such, pulled up to the almost desolate parking lot, the concrete broken and cracked from countless summers and little care. Despite this, it did not stop the eager grin on the face of an single green headed child, dressed in a cozy little jacket of red, white, with an sea of blue and slaps of yellow towards the bottom of the hoodie,and it's wrist.

All might jacket and all, the eager boy was bursting with joy that he got to have fun at his favorite park! His smile stretched across his face as he ran forward ignoring his mother laughing gently out of a simple joy, a simple joy once can receive from simply seeing your offspring full of joy and love despite what the world gives it. Despite the fact that out of everyone in the world, out of the billions of soul's in existence at this moment, and the millions who called this Island their home. . . Her son would always hold that disadvantage compared to all other.

But, even with this as a fact in his life- With his quirkless nature apparent to all who knew him well, which only really narrowed down to his mother and what little social contact he got off the All-Mights forum's. Instead of a sad child that he should be, He was happy! Happy, as he was running to the swings that his mother always used her power to move the right chains at the right time to get him just at the right height!

But, as his mother trailed behind giggling a bit she stops, her eyes widening as she lets loose an little huff of frustration at herself as she shouts out "Oh- Hold on Izu! I forgot our lunch in the Van!" the mother shouts, Izuku barely paying it any attention as he runs towards the swings unaware of the events that occurred the night before. Unknowing of the fact that a single shooting star that blazed across the sky had slammed into the earth only a few dozen miles to the north.

Unaware, as he ran to his favorite swing of the small group of locals and college students studying an neat little hollow rock miles away, one of the locals who stood shorter than most with long wavy purple hair that stuck to the man's body. With a scoffing dismissal the only words the figure says before dragging a smaller, similar figure with round purple dodgeball like pieces of hair are "Pft- Shits lame waste of gas for me to bring ya here c'mon." With no protest the two leave, one dragged by the other.

But that's all something the green haired wonder was unaware of, smiling as he reached his favorite swingset unable to see in his hurry the dead bird taking it's final slumber behind a small little rock on the far edge of the park, a black slurry of materials making it's way towards the nearest piece beating heart.

Wriggling in pain, weakened no doubt as the single long snake like piece of goo makes it way to the swings, The green haired boy swinging higher and higher laughing in a bit of joy getting a bit careless as he swings higher and higher! Under not a single piece of supervision as his mother dug around the car.

His mother groaned, as she found the bag with there food and snacks in it, but not the drink's as her son swung higher and higher! The boy held his eyes close simply imagining he was an superhero, jumping high into the air to save the day just like all might! As the black tendril made it's way up the swings poles. . . Reaching the chain as it swirls down the chains, before finally seizing the moment and grabbing the boy's hand, causing the boy to jump and scream- at the same time the swing reaches its climax causing the boy to be thrown off as he smacks at the black tendril on his hand letting loose an "AHHH MOM, MOM!"

With a thunk, and the right distance the side of his head smacks into the concrete sidewalk near the swings, causing his world to fade to black as the black goo based parasite finishes establishing- an unique symbiosis in it's weakened form. Binding with the boy with what little he has, establishing himself in the boy's heart, the brain and lungs before entering a dormancy, unable to fully operate or stay aware in his damaged state, using what food and whatever the boy couldn't digest, or still haven't digested, and fixing the minor damage the smack to the head would cause.

Meanwhile, his mother's head slung out of the car when she heard her son screaming for mom as she gasped out as seeing her sons head slamming against the concrete with a sharp THUNK! As she rushed over dropping the small bag of food as she ran to her son, an shout of "Izuku dear!" Echoing through the empty park.

Before she could make it all the way, her son groaned, rubbing his head where a small cut and such quickly healed over, leaving only flesh and a small bump on his head as he rubbed it groaning as he said "W-What! Mom, I saw a black snake or something It was on the swing!"

The young boy shouts, as he jumps up and begins slapping across his body, trying to see where the black tendril went scared it was some venomous snake or something such, his mother's eyes only narrowed as her eyes darted around her son as she got ready to scoop the nine year old up and throw any snake she saw away!

But, her actions stopped short for as she tried to lift her son, she found him. . . Very, Very heavy suddenly- Her grunting and such, caused Izuku to stop his patting down, and panicked expression to calm down as he ask "M-Mom what's wrong?" Miss Midorya says little but hmmms as she tries again and says "Izuku hun, Do you have rocks in your pockets or something? You feel awfully heavy- Either way let me look at your head my poor baby!"

She says, ceasing her efforts as she moves his hair a bit, squinting as she uses her power to help move his hair strands to the side, as she sees only a single bump as she sighs and says "Oh dear, we'll have to run by the store and grab you some ice, seems your little adventure's ending early today hero!"

The concerned heavily remained in her voice, as she took her sons hand and began to guide him to the car, the strange events of today ringing in her head as they both load up into the van- All the while, running in Miss Midoriya's head was that, maybe a visit to the doctors wouldn't hurt, he wouldn't be to busy today she supposed.

As they took off, car moving across the road Izuku groaned earning a glance from his mother almost instantly as he said "Moooom I'm really hungry!" The fast beating heart of this young childs mother slowed a bit in relaxation as she let loose a tense breath scared her son's head had hurt- But eating would keep him awake she supposed so this be a good thing if he had a concussion- "Okay dear, In the small little ziplock baggie on the floor there should be your favorite! A PB and J,and a cinnamon bun! Just like you !" unaware, of how quickly her son ate the Sandwich, quickly grabbing the Sandwich his mother made for herself and eating it, in almost a frenzy. . . Before feeling a bit guilty and saying-

"Oops, sorry Mom I ate your sandwich. . . I think i like meat now! It taste so much better than this yucky peanut butter!" Miss Midoriya could only giggle, her son was a growing boy she supposed probably gonna be tall like his father she mused, unaware of the dormant and growing parasite in her son's body- Forced to stay in it's slumber due to the damages of entry into orbit. Unaware of how, in a body with an explosive quirk this parasite would have died, or an hardening body would strangle it, or one with a fiery power would burn it's to it's core. . . And how her sons very future was changed from that very day- and how her son even as this age still made an change in the world.


	2. Hateful and determined

You see, despite the churnin black goo that resided in the boy's foot even taking the appearance of an extra toe joint in its condensed form.

You see, when an symbiote enters this- Coma of sorts a few things occur, the first being an subconscious of sorts keyed into the survival of the symbiote takes over, and even can skim off the most popular thoughts of a host head to help it better disguise itself in its host body, thus leading to it taking the form of an extra toe joint, and storing most it's excessive biomass around the stomach.

But that was the extent of its influence. In the same way, in this coma the symbiotes subconscious was vulnerable to the host emotions, to be swayed by how it's host thinks and even acts. Something that the young Midoriya child was unaware of, as the busy mustached doctor walks into the room, staring down at a clipboard rather concentrated as he smiles spotting the anxious mother, and the possibly injured son.

"You see mam, we've finished with our test sorry for taking the better part of this morning but. . . Honestly the results shocked me more then anything else!" At this exclamation, Miss Midorya wrenched her hands together nervous and anxiety building, scared that she would be delivered devastating news due to her son hitting his head as the goofy looking doctor smiles and leans down to the younger of the two Midoriya's and says "Your son, Izuku has an Quirk! Quite an late bloomer at nine but due to the mutation of the quirk compared to his parents it's rather understandable-"

The doctor was stalled, as he glanced to see his patients reactions, expecting some sort of glee- He didn't expect the boy to jump up into the non reinforced chair in joy, breaking it due to the child's weight now being in around 200 lbs or so, Miss Midoriya gasping as she reaches to help her eager son up-

She doesn't have the time to, as the nine year old springs up that twinkle in his eye as he says "I can be a superhero now! Oh! What's my quirk! Shooting fire? Can I be super loud? Cool reflexes? Super durab-" his rant is stopped by the pen pressing against his lips as the man chuckles and says "No dear boy, you aren't a All-Might exactly, you see after feeding you a few things. . . Including a small camera which was also digested. We believe that you can eat just about anything and add it to your mass, we're unsure if there's more to it, or an upper limit."

Izuku paused for a second, even as the doctor begins to write down good companies that sell heavy load chairs, beds, and such stuff. Miss Midoriya wasn't really to worried, the child support from her ex, and the money from her small little home based job would be enough to cover the expenses, maybe a bit less going out to eat for the next month or so. Miss Midoriya smiled as she chuckled and said "Oh my! My little hero's gonna save so many people!" She exclaimed in joy as she hugged her eager, bright eyed son.

You see, in the world where a single man or woman held the ability to lift bus, or fly, or grow to extraordinary heights. . . A single weak quirk is better than nothing in the eyes of most.

As three months pass, the dormant creature inside Izuku spread. Izuku now weighing three hundred pounds due to the dormant goo lingering across his body. Going from only Abit of the boy's brain, to now covering the boy's entire brain, and capable of seeing, hearing, feeling and such everything the boy did. Like a camera recording so someone could go over the information.

It took in this information, even as the bright eyed child smile as he used his extra weight to go zooming off the slide, it may be childish sure, but it was interesting to experiment with his quirk. As he finished this, and stood up clothes now covered in dirt absolutely- Green eyes look up only to lock with a pair of rage ruby like filled eyes, Izuku let's lose a small squeak, as he attempts to jump back, only for an grip like iron from an calloused hand grabs onto his arm, but unable to keep the boy still due to all his extra mass as Bakugou growls and says. "What the fuck you shitty Deku? I heard you got a fucking quirk and bit of asking and I find out your powers to be a fuckin fatass? Yet you still don't come talk to me?"

The features across Bakugou face painted a scene of an frustrated child, frown present and a small scoff as he finishes talking, despite the changes to Midoriya his shy and almost accommodating personality was still there just as strong.

Green eyes dodge the enraged red gaze of an old friend, locking onto the ground and an pair of hands begin to fidget, fidget in the form of him rubbing his arm as an nervous laughter comes from Izuku's mouth as he replies "B-Baachan it's just that I-It slipped my mi-" Before the stuttered and slaughtered words could keep coming from Izuku an sharp "Bullshit. Three months is a bit long don't cha think? Just because, by some shitty miracle you get some lame ass background character quirk doesn't mean you're gonna be better then me.'

Despite the strength or potential this boy could hold, despite it the explosive personality layed that utterly ugly and fucked inferiority complex. One that had started to develop when he saw how his quirkless best friend stood up to him, how his two extra lackeys were such good friends with one another but never him.

Not an excuse, but simply fuel for the rage this boy showed. All the while, the timid Golden child would slowly look up and gulp slightly, as he grabbed at the words that formed in his mind and said "I-I was anxious- Scared that even with my new quirk you'd still treat me like well-" Before they could finish Rollin off his tongue, the bold and uncaring words of Bakugo burst through like an uncaring bull in the form of "A shitty deku?" Izuku hesitated for a split second, his fears confirmed as he says "Yes. . ."

The pair stands in silence, this time in a different park, one that was moderately filled with people and within a block from the homes of Bakugou and young Midoriya, both standing in silence until it's broken by the anger filled statement "You still don't got that shitty dream do ya. You need to realize with a quirk l-"

His words lose their flow, as green emerald eyes finally stare and gaze into his with a spark of something else behind them as determined words explode from Izuku defiant mouth "No. . . I don't, Kaa-Chan I'll be the number one hero I swear it, just like all might!"

Unknowingly, these words sparked something inside of Bakugo. An HATE that his former best friend could tell him, that somehow with such a weak quirk he'd still be better than him! Combined with the lack of control, Bakugou lashes out grabbing onto this- Dekus shirt in one hand as another lashes forward toward this Dekus stomach and slamming into it, then letting loose a small explosion.

Something he's done dozens of times, small explosions that would leave a decent bruise like always that Izuku would later hide. . . But this time was different. The creature in Izuku's stomach would see to this, normally when awake an symbiote had better resistance to flame to an explosion. But in the hibernating state it was, it was sensitive to damage flinching almost in order to avoid any damage it could possibly take. All instinctual.

As the flames heated up the boys stomach doing super ficial damage at most, the tubes inside and the black creep covering the boys stomach not so much, as it flinches back tearing off chunks of the boys stomach and holes inside the boy's stomach, before rushing to repair the damage and expel any blood that gets into the stomach, in the form of puke.

In the form of crimson puke, that covers the wrist of Bakugou who shouts out in indignation, before pausing at the sight of the the small chunk of flesh, and red that comes from his childhood friend's mouth. At this moment, two creature would experience an rush of emotion

Bakugo would feel, Fear, and guilt rush through him as he takes off. Being so young, he was unable to stop himself from fully taking off.

But, deep inside Izuku only one emotion was Imprinted onto the symbiote one of the few emotions it feel for itself. . . An hate for this Bakugou.

All the while, a woman with some decent common sense would come over and pat the boy on the back. An old friend of Inko, and her family actually but that's besides the point as her husband was already calling the police for the young boy puking chunks of stomach and blood onto the parks now bloodied and soaked grass.

Later, after an ambulance picked up the boy who still was puking slight pieces of blood up from whatever was left would give an single reason as to why he was hurt, jumping off the the slide and slamming into some random pole, and how his new found weight did the extra damage to his stomach.

His mother did fret over him, scared more damage was done as she sleeps in an small little side bed. They had kept Izuku overnight to ensure that he was okay, internal bleeding wasn't anything to take lightly. But with only signs of injuries, and everything healed, and a few pounds of weight loss Izuku's quirk filed had been updated.

Going from simply increasing mass, to being able to draw on this mass to regenerate minor wounds now filled away for paperwork, and whatever future incidents occur, but in this hospital one more thing would occur, one more thing that would spark something great.

As Izuku sat there with an pair of Endeavor brand earbuds in his ears, he watched a single video of mother nature striking, an Tsunami with hero's protecting the people, and property and being caught on camera by a local geniuses neighborhood watch cameras.

Even with this night in the hospital, Izuku was pampered to the video to Cementos erecting huge walls, tunneling the water or redirecting it or even buying time. Endeavors flames burning and hissing as they lash into the water evaporating it into steam as a Local low time villain, risked capture so he could turn into a steam based form, and prevent the steam from doing any damage or blocking rescue hero's view.

You see, this video of so many doing good, even a Villian pitching in for the greater good brought an immense feeling into Izuku, an feeling he felt at the park when facing down Bakugos statement. . . An feeling of Determination.

So strong, and pure and unwashed that the subconscious symbiote picked up on it, it took an imprint on his host. One making it's symbiosis even closer, and making the creature even more reliant on this psychological match of its host. But, while his host was determined to he a hero, the symbiote was simply determined and enraged. Such simple emotions, but powerful in their own respects.

The symbiote now modified to some degree subconsciously, by the emotions of it's host still laid slumbering. Still, asleep and unaware to a degree of the quirk filled world outside.


	3. A new friend?

As the year passes, the young nine year old finally turning ten, the memory of the hospital and the vile tang of bile in his throat burning and clawing its way up, now little more than an afterthought. Overall, things for the green haired child had been pretty much the same, besides two simple facts. Izuku knew that his "quirk" could burn mass in order to heal himself which he didn't really wanna test the limits of-

Alongside the simple fact, that Bakugou attentions to young Izuku have been almost non existent. An acknowledgement here and there, a glare and an scoff were most of the interactions between Bakugou and Izuku. Sure, there was less bullying, less negative confrontations. . . But an ever deeper sense of isolation surround Izuku.

Even the bullying, had been some sort of social contact. . . But now, it almost felt as if everyone in the world was ignoring him. But, this would only create a good greed inside the boy, a greed to be acknowledged by the world, an emotion strong enough to get him through every day of school eager for the next.

But- Greed can be seen in a good and bad light depending on it's context. You can be greedy, for water when you're in the desert. Maybe, greedily eating food when getting rescued from some island at sea. Greedily, counting the money and spending not a single dollar on anything. Greed, can have many context, or reasons. But, all the symbiote could pick up on is GREED, desire for more, to take or get. . . Setting it apart, yet ever closer to how it's host feels. If this is a good, or bad thing is yet to be seen.

But, one good thing about the dropping amount of bullying, was that it allowed for more social contact. Allowing, an single child with hair blue as the sea, and an pair of cyan eyes to approach Izuku. This child, with the sea blue hair, and dressed in blue clothes. Overall, this kid seemed to love blue to an obnoxious degree- Her cyan eyes locked onto Izukus backpack as she craned her head to the side peering at the boy's open backpack for a second squinting. Standing for a second in silence, before Izuku finally took notice of her.

A blush covered his face as he muttered out- "Excuse me- Ummm. . . What are you doing?" Izuku says, surprising with little stuttery, as the blue haired girl snorts and smiles, crossing her arms, as they both stood outside the school, exhaustion of the school day still weighing on the children as the girl says in an toying, silly voice- "Bro, why is there like a doll in ya backpack?"

This brought the green haired to a stop, the teasing yet squeakiness was rather weird. The squinting on his face, conveyed his confusion before he groaned. . . She must be referring to his all might action figure that he had brought today, hoping after school he could perhaps test the springy legs at the park. Flustered, he responds "I-its not a doll, It's an action figure!" The girl scoffs at that, arms crossed as she says, this time in her normal voice "It's Plastic. . . It's made for kids to play with- It's a doll." Izuku groans, as he begins to walk away, only to be followed by the blue haired girl, who held that cocky smirk.

The anxiety built up in Izukus chest, his teeth now chewing on the inside of his mouth believing this girl was the next bully, the next person to treat him like a doormat as she threw her backpack off her back, and onto her chest, as she opened the backpack . . . Reaching in, causing Izuku to tense as she slowly pulled out a small, plastic figure of cheap cloth, and Plastic- The American hero, The Bat King glider action figure! "Heya Nerd, I got my own doll ya know."

"That's Batking, The American hero with the quirk to manipulate sound and use echolocation! Fifty two most popular hero in America due to him staying on the downlow like E-" his little rant, and mutterings are stopped when a tendril of water presses against his face, The blue haired girl raising an eyebrow, an tendril coming from her arm now pressing against Izukus mouth as she says "Listen Nerd, names Chloe- I'm gonna appoint you as the kid who's gonna show me around this town alittle bit okay? Now stop your darn ranting before I tentacle you okay?" She earns, a single nod as she draws away her tentacle as he gasp and says "Hydrokinetic-" he stops his analysis in it's place as he takes her glare as a sign to shush.

"Listen, Nerd ya gotta show me somewhere to throw my doll around, I like to glide em around . . . Wanna show me where?"" At the end of her sentence, she does a weird almost frog like voice, trying to amuse the boy she was trying to befriend. All the while, from Izukus chest an spark of hope and joy for a friendship ignites as he ask "Ya! That be awesome, I wanted to see how high my new action figure-" "Doll." "could go!"

Izuku throws a weak glare at her, but his smile still there as he giggles, the two ten year olds now walking off to the very same park that Izuku puked his guts out literally arguing back and forth that action figures were not dolls- But below the boys skin, below the boys chest this it felt like an void was being filled, as immense joy flows through Izuku, as it Imprints once more unto the black mass, surrounding and entrenched in his stomach, holding his brain as it's nest. . . The subconscious of the symbiote feeling that void and feeling the need for some sort of Social Contact . . . Even in it's slumber the symbiote felt so alone. In it's restless dreams, the symbiote dreamed of those who it once knew- Of the family that was the rest of his race.


	4. Venom

Months before, many months if not years before our story began. . . An chunk of rock floated in the voids of space, one that zoomed through at immense speeds held something special inside it, many something specials inside it actually for you see, when It comes to life- Earth holds resilient creatures all across it, Humans are resilient species. But, neither of those could hold an single match to the stubbornness, and resilience of a species that simply refused to die.

That denied, despite the lack of air, despite the lack of sound or fire in the cold icy pits of the void, that could piggyback off any biological creature they came across in some sort of symbiosis or parasitic relationship that usually ended up Killing the host. All, in order to prevent an death of these masses of Goo that crawled over, and alongside each other. But, despite their resilience and determination to survive at the cost of other species-

Despite the sentience, and almost featureless forms that they could perceive with the eyes of whatever host they took, they still held divide. Today, the divide took form in the shape of a single black at the back of one of the bulbous caverns inside of the asteroid an single mass sat alone, young and isolated as it sensed the vibrations through the rock, and the tiny amount of gases stuck inside the asteroid. It longed for the those same acknowledgements, those same interactions that the others took for granted.

But, he was defective. . . He was broken due to the way he could take symbiosis the sensitivity he holds towards his host feelings. It didn't stop him from consuming the host, and devouring most things near its host, but it still felt horrible. He didn't feel the sense of pleasure his kin felt at devouring only sad. . . These emotions he had felt, he had tried to talk to Riot or Carnage the leader and the only one crazy enough to listen to him.

But, revealing his defect he was isolated from the rest of the herd. . . Prevented from being able to associate with those he wanted to due to an mutual discomfort felt by all others of his race, due to the fact that Venom was an anomaly- Different from all the rest of his race, and thus isolated. Venom, felt Hate and loneliness, and an almost permanent state of hunger due to how little host his brethren allow him access to. This hunger, had washed away the guilt he got from eating those his host knew.

But, these thoughts were to be sent on pause, as through the depths of space, an asteroid zooms by this one through sheer impossibility. It's size immense as it SLAMS into the asteroid holding venom's race. . . Cracks forming in the rock as the Asteroids almost instantly as they mostly turn to dust, killing countless symbiotes and launching others into various directions to float seamlessly into space at immense speeds.

And, during the confusion, misery and pain of this entire race dying. . . One hope shows for it, as in the form of the bulbous small cavern venom was in at the time, to crack off as it zooms off- Venom scared and truly alone in the asteriod as it floats.

Days pass, letting the symbiote panic and squirm in displeasure at the lack of anything but itself. Even in isolation- He knew there was at least somebody there. . . But now he was left alone scared and unsure what happened to the rest of his race.

Months pass, as he weakens in his squirms tiring down at the lack of anything to consume, anything to keep him going and alive as he begins to devour his own biomass slowly, piece by piece rationing it.

Almost what feels like an countless amount of time passes, before venom notices it, the feeling of somehow being subtly dragged in one direction, as days pass venom finally Sees it, the big blue orb! The defective symbiote would screamed in joy, as it began to coconned into the shell, hardening it's shell to ensure that it would be able to live through the fiery entrance into orbit. Scared, but elated to finally find a world most likely containing some sort of cellular life at least

Even as it burns, pain singing through the symbiotes body as the asteroid that took it so far begins to shrink, making larger chunks of Venoms goo to be exposed to the searing flames excitement held to his core, as pain racks his brain at the idea of some of his race possibly Makin it to this new homeworld like he did!

Even as his biomass dwindled, and he shook as he finally hit earth. . .in the dead of the night, he zoomed from the shell eager to find something to consume in it's dying, weakened form, it's prayers being answered in an black feather bird landing and pecking at him, allowing his spider web like goo to stick to the face of the bird, and causing it to panic.

Even in its panic, and flurry of movement, the symbiote slowly took control of the host. . . Non sentient ones were good for short term one's, even as he took control letting the birds appearance stay the same, as he commanded it to take flight, surveying the world below looking for some sort of intelligent design.

If the creature had eyes, it would say that it's eyes were getting heavy, and it's world getting blurry- He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold off the incoming coma that would soon claim him, so he hurried as he snacked on the organs of the creature it inhabited, feeling the creature decline lower and lower until it finally saw it, some sort of weirdly designed metal constructs and concrete with weird cracks in it? Perhaps this worlds art with some weird hard organic pieces of plant matter filling the weird concrete lined box? Either way, thinks to solve later when it- Oh no. . .

At that moment, the birds body lands, as the symbiote gives out, consuming the bird as it laid in wait, waiting for an host to come to it. The subconscious now in full control as venom slept the night away- The small gooish creatures desires finally being answered in the form of a physiological matching young child venturing onto the park. From there? Well, it's all an history you already know.


	5. Interlude M

During the same day that Izuku Midoriya finally gained his supposed quirk in the form of an single alien parasite now alone in the universe, Included in that same day the result of an day of begging, and chores the small child with large basketball like clumps for hair was being dragged away by an father with sticky tape like strands of hair.

The poor boy groaning as he said not a single word to his father besides "Thanks for taking me to see the asteroid dad!" The long strandely haired man only grunts out an simple "You better fuckin be, wasted gas to come see some stupid fucking rock." The pair stand in silence, as he's dragged away back into the broken down, dingy and semi rusted truck, a few bottles falling onto the dirt of the makeshift parking lot for those who wanted to see an asteroid up close

The disgruntled father starting to drive away from where his son had wanted him to stop, as he grunts out "We're making a stop" Mineta only sighed knowing where this was going. He knew, every payday after they bought the booze, and the food and such his father would take one random day- A random day, where after school, when his father was just out of work instead of heading straight home took a detour. Where there, old rusted truck would park in front of the building with the glowing leg as an Billboard, called "Petes Gentlemens club".

As they park, the sticky taped haired man says nothing as he puts the car in park, and takes a sip of whatever's left in an hot silver can before turning off the car and stepping out and simply leaving Mineta in the car alone. The small grape haired boy would groan, as he reached under the seat and pulled out his only form of entertainment- Inappropriate magazines his father forgot to take out of the car and an hot water mineta stored in the truck incase it was another hot day and his father made one of his stops.

"Bleh, same issue as last time. . . At least on a school day I'd be able to do some homework- Ah well guess it's time to take a nap" As the little perv, groans stretching as he pops one of the balls of his head, and places it down onto the counsel of the car, small napkin over it to prevent his head from sticking, as he sleeps the hours away. . . . .

The moment he awakes, he groans as the car door slams shut his eyes filtering open as he feels his clothes stuck to his body, his mouth dry and really thirsty as he reaches to chug down his water as he slugs out of the car groaning in a semi-happy state that he can finally watch his Hero video's! As the little man runs to his room, zooming past and closing an doorway with an old plastic bag behind it as Mineta dodges the small little trash bag filled with bottles and finally reaches his room, the room filled with posters of Midnight! The R-Rated hero! And a few other posters scavenged from the rest of the house- As he sits down and watches his hero videos on his old computer.

As it boots up, a bit lagging and stalled at first as Htube was opened, and the videos played. Something so simple, as a few moving pixels brought such joy. Mineta squinted his eyes as he saw Midnight flourishing her hands into the air, standing before the fallen form of some villain, the people in an small crowd chanting for her and adoring her! The hero!

The sparkle in Minetas eye could not simply be contained, his hope soaring as he giggles in his seat hoping maybe one day he would be loved, and seen as an hero! To be an hero and loved by so many! But, his musing were cut short by the grumblings of his stomach as he groaned and stood up, beginning to make his way out of his room. . . And stopping by the open door, to his baby brother's room.

Well- The room his baby brother would still live in if, his father still had him. . . His father loves his baby brother, the room was untouched almost pristine from the day that his mother took his brother. Mineta stopped for a second, and pondered maybe he should wear something baby like in his costume? Maybe it would make him just a bit more beloved by his future audience- Before these thoughts could continue a loud wack echos through the hallway as his father stands there, hand extended from smacking the back of Minetas head.

Mineta bowls over, the small boy groaning as he gets up and sighs, the violence normalized and simply another daily part of his life as he stands up, and continues on his quest to eat his daily amount of top ramen noodles, and continue keep soldiering on, knowing one day he would be a beloved hero!


	6. Suspicion

Its was subtle at first, nothing obvious but subtle changes in class as Izuku and Chloe slowly became closer friends- The first day of there new found friendship things remained the same more or less, Izuku shut in and more or less alone like always.

The new transfer student from America had of course, been shuffled off to the corner due to the pre established social group's, and friends just generally sitting next to each other. A few teases for the overly blue appearance but after the teasers apparently having soaked pants and well- everyone believing they pissed in there pants or something such. Chloe, wasn't exactly an bully, but she was rather scary for most intents and purposes, sometimes when someone had to find out if she was mad or not, all they had to do was simply look at her hair.

When she was upset, she tended to let her hair become snake like with water. She becomes almost like an Water based Gorgon of legend with cold stony eyes, and snake like tendrils of water for hair. But that was rare, over the days ever so slowly signs of Izuku's and Chloe's budding friendship showed. Ranging from small actions of talking to one another as they got out of classroom, to sitting next to each other during lunch- and now sitting next to each other during class.

Mostly everyone shrugged this off, the few disgruntled students who's seat were hijacked eventually found new and just as good seats to sit near there friends just as well! But above all, one person did take notice, each day an pair of ruby red eyes would lock onto this little girl and watch her as she took a seat. The owner of these ruby red eyes holding suspicion fueled by an guilt the teen with these red eyes held.

This mixture of guilt, and suspicion goaded Bakugo into action. Waiting a few extra minutes after school for a few days, waiting for Chloe to slip up and isolate herself just for a tiny- Fraction of time. The heavens delivered, in the form of Chloe and Izuku walking out of classroom Chloe laughing like a maniac Izuku smiles and says "H-Heya chloe ya forgot your backpack." Izuku says, a light chuckle coming from him as Chloe groans and swivel's on her heel and begins to, while hunched over mutter to herself as she walks like some sort of Gremlin calling out to Izuku in an nasally fake voice "Go onnnnn Chloess will catch up eheheh!" Izuku can't help but snorting as he begins walking ahead, down the halls and soon to the outside of the now desolate school.

This was Bakugou time, as chloe waves to the teacher as she leaves the classroom and enters the hallway, only to be blindsided by an hand grabbing her hair, and yanking her backwards causing her to let loose an small grunt as she stumbles, and recovers looking up to lock eyes with- Izukus old friend? "What was that for you rip off carrot top?" Bakugos eye twitches, as she rubs her head. Bakugos arms stay crossed as he says. "Why are you friends with the Shitty Nerd?"

Chloe freezes for a second, as she ponders that scratching her head and says "I dunno? I just want a friend?" Bakugos frown increases as he growls at the weak excuse, as he steps forward and growls "C'mon, what do you want? His shitty hero diary? He your food ticket or some shit for after school?"

Chloe's hand clenched, a vein being seen on her neck as her hair slowly begins to turn water covered, and Medusa like as she smirks and says- "A Diary huh? Knowing the clever little shit he's probably got something good in there and he'd probably let me see if I asked. . . But no Bakugou. I know what it like to be lonely, and he's just a good friend to have understand? Now back off you chinese flare gun!" Have no doubt, Bakugou tenses and growls wanting so bad to lash out and deck this blue bitch across her face. . . But that memory of Izuku bent over puking blood and chunks of his stomach still ring true as he sighs, and steps to the side.

Settling for an glaring Contest as she walks down the hallway, and eventually down the stairway until she slipped from the angry gaze of the hot headed Bakugou and she made her way to the innocently waiting, but frowning Izuku who ask "You took a good bit of time getting your backpack Chloe-San what happened?" Chloe scoffs, and rustles his hair and says "The teach just wanted a few extra words with me because I'm great and everyone else isn't. . . And drop the san shit we're friends."

Izuku laughs, his teeth shining white as the pair make there way to the new arcade that had just opened up down the street from the pairs favorite park. Halfway there, as Chloe Carries most of the conversations about hero's, games, and even about quirk appliances, but halfway there something comes back to Chloe Hero Notebook? She hmmmms for a second, drawing Izuku's silence and attention as she says, "Some geeks at the school told me you had sn interest in an hero notebook or something such?"

Izuku blushes as he nods and says with a bit of fear "Y-Yep! It's not the best, but It's my catalogue book of quirks and hero's!" You see, Izuku never gotten honest feedback for these notebooks he made, just teasing from his ex-best friends goons and such. Chloe smirks, a bit happy that this boy got nervous so easily as she nods and says "Lemme see it my dorkish buddy!"

Izuku stops in place and stammers, for a few seconds. Chloe, standing still and waiting for him to produce finally draws a sigh from him, as he opens his backpack and hands her the Hero Notebook. . . With baited breath, she opens it and squints at the first page standing in an tense silence as her eyes wandered the first page, her lips in an thin line as she shrugs and says "God, That's good shit, but I don't understand nerd crap so here. Maybe you can publish that one day, earn some side Money or something from a villian one. Keep track of em, and write em down all that, now let's get going so I can crush you in Mortal street fights sixty!"

Izuku let's lose an small sigh, and a smile stretching across his face as the pair finally walk off to the Arcade.


	7. Inko

That day at the park, her son had harshly slammed his head onto the concrete Inko would like to believe she had been keeping an decently- but not overbearing- eye on her son since then.

Every other day or so, Inko would even give an small prayer that it was at that time her sons quirk had awoken. . . If not, she's not quite sure she would be able to handle the grief that would come with an gaping scar across the back of her son's head. Well, perhaps guilt would be the better word for not fully watching her son.

But, Inko would have to admit there were some changes that she noticed. . . Nothing major, or disturbing at all but some things did feel off- At first it was how he ate, not calm and little as usual but almost starving, and large portions that amazed Inko when she first saw him eat so much and leave not an scrap.

She was, kinda afraid her son was gonna get a little chubby like his mother did but his appearance never seemed to change, besides an minor growth spurt here and there. The next thing she noticed was, how fast he was gaining weight. He had went from 300 pounds to 1,298 pounds in about an year or so.

She winced at the memory of the cost for replacing everything and moving there apartment room to the bottom floor. Most building were reinforced to hold an ton or so, but she didn't wanna risk accidentally crushing the neighbors. Inko, wasn't rich by no means but her parents left a pretty decent amount of money for her, and a good chunk of life insurance had set her for many years, and she did have an nice little job that paid well.

That, and the checks she gets from him- The thought of him left an almost bitter sweet taste in her mouth. How an angel like Izuku could come from him she'd never know. . Even the memory of Izuku's father would bring that bitter bite to her heart, angry at herself for being an fool and loving him only added to the bite of his memories and mention.

She'd brush those thoughts to the side, as she stood in the kitchen chopping some green onion for today's dinner. The next strange thing, was how her son began to love meat, steak, pork, bacon anything she could name was probably an meat her son would love. It was pretty disturbing that the small boy could eat large pieces of meat, or burgers that were pretty rare.

That had brought on the concerning bit, that Izuku could taste how fresh something was, Almost as if he could tell from the first bite, when this creature had died and how long it was frozen and such things, it didn't bother him she noted just something he seems to know due to the stomach related quirk her son held as the doctor seemed to say.

Oh that reminded Inko as she paused in her chopping. . . Of the incident awhile back, how her son had slammed his stomach into an pole or something while jumping off the heavy duty slides at the park nearby. Being in a society where, individuals who could weigh up to a few tons could easily exist. Slides, stairs, cars and most things now had special version of it for easy purchase. That decent little park down the street had an good little park for those with super traits be it speed, strength, or even weigh.

Inko, had felt her heart nearly give out when she got the call from her friend Jessica, that she had to call an ambulance for her son. She had rushed in the middle of an call, to go and see her son! She waited patiently as the doctors ran there test carefully, almost sending her son into an MRI machine, before one of the doctors pointed that due to the unknown nature of this quirk that this wasn't an good idea, citing that he had an kid who hardened his skin like steel and the MRI almost ripped the poor kids insides apart.

Through, a more lengthy but thorough check had lead to the conclusion that the bar had cause damage to an Quirk related body part, which had quickly heal itself over it seems. Inko, hmmmmd as she opened the cabinet, a bit of joy filling her chest once more at the reassurance that her son had an quirk that seemed to be able to heal himself with! Thank god she feeds him so well she supposed.

Something that was more reassuring though,was the fact that when somebody had moved into the apartment upstairs, it was only an few days later that Izuku had started walking home with the blue girl, and within the week they had even started going to the Arcade together and such, as she lifted the chopping board and poured the onions into an decent sized pan as her thoughts wandered to Izuku's old friend Bakugo.

Those two, alway went around and got into such little adventures when they were smaller, but as they got older she did notice her son getting hurt more and more on those adventures. She kept her mouth shut. Eventually she noticed her son hanging out with that fiery little boy less, and less. . . She still loved to go to visit Mitsuki and have tea with her though, she should go over and "borrow" some of those really good tea bags Mitsuki has.

As she finished the beef with green onion, she smiled taking a few huge scoops into Izuku's favorite large plastic bowl and setting it down on the table as she began to make herself an bowl as she called "Izuku dear, Dinners ready!"

With the door opening and the sound of her sons footsteps, she turns around and chuckles feeling her sons arms wrap around her and hug her before he says "Thanks for making my plate mom!" As he rushes to the table to begin digging into a food, she gives a beaming smile and says "You're welcome dear." As the mother, and son duo sit to eat there lovely little meal.


	8. Years 12-14

Despite the large gap of time, despite minor disputes such as Chloe cheating in a game, or three or Izuku getting into an muttering fit, as he brainstorms on the powers of various hero's that show themselves around the world, ranging from the Romania hero Vlad, the Nobel! To the, infamous and now in custody former British hero, King Card who was arrested on multiple frauds, staged fights, and excessive force on an innocent bystander.

Be it from this to that, Izuku's little folder had become far neater, and had become more of an binder then anything at this point, but as chloe pointed out at it the tender age of twelve anything ever happened to that binder, something as minor as accidentally getting sauce, or getting it soaked by her messing around him, so through the year the small little notebooks Izuku kept on him got put into an FAR bigger notebook/binder he kept in his room. Which, it took a bit more work but the assurance of safety was well worth.

From the ages of ten to twelve, besides Izuku hitting 1,500 pounds marker and an singular, and an singular odd event that only the creature growing inside the young child on it's dreamless state could note. . . An spider with an big round shiny black end with an mark of red death crawling on it's host in his sleep, the spider crawling under the boy's shirt and resting deadly still as his host slowly breathed in and out, staying this deathly still until his host groaned, and turned on his side causing the spider to panic, as it bites down harshly causing the boy to grumble, and slap his chest lightly, squishing the bug due to the weight his hand carried. . . But the deadly payload was already delivered.

The payload did little to the symbiote who curbed the effect and even absorbed some of the venom and nullified them. But, this would not make this minor spider bite such an big deal, It was what the subconscious of this symbiote found when prodding it's host brain for information about the creature that bit him.

When the autonomous subconscious finally found the "Spiders" In the boys rather large knowledge base, it felt something flicker inside it as it observed memories of documentaries, spindly legs reminding it of the weapons and teeth it's race used in there various forms, the webs they spun reminded it of the string like substance it could use. . . Even in it's sleep, even on this alien world- Venom found something to like. Venom, despite his hate of the red eyed child, despite his determination and such found an interest in this world- An interest that he would hold when he finally awoke and viewed all his host has done, and where he was.

But, that would not be in the eleventh year or twelveth year of his host continued existence. So, even in it's dreamless state, where only those emotions rang through the creature affected by what his host felt and did in all manners, but that's besides the point, as we gently move onto our third year. Where both, Chloe and Izuku hit the age of an happy and eager 13! Yay for puberty.

Here, an certain moment happens between the two that ensnares there future as Hero's together and what kind of heroic relationship they will hold. In the midst of an hot summer day, when ice cream would melt and brownouts would roll across town in waves, close to the beach that this city was built upon the two essentially were at the beach.

Chloe, in blue swimsuit and Izuku in an pair of All might swim trunks were eagerly rushing to the water, Izuku plugging his nose as he waits for chloe to get to the water, and slam her hand as deep as she can into the water smiling as she points her other arm directly at the green haired wondered and with an almost hiss- Water gets sucked up by her hand, her hair slowly becoming medusa like water tendrils, as a hose of water thrums from her hand and slams into Izuku.

The cold water, and the force it hit caused Izuku to shiver and groan as the sand parted around him gently as more and more water washes over him. Unknowingly, the cold water and the pressure was actually kinda soothing to the unconscious symbiote under Izuku's skin. You see, during the hot summer days, Chloe would try to use her power to blow Izuku down or simply knock him over, but due to his immense weight now reaching 1,700 pounds due to the simply density of the symbiote inside of him It was rather difficult.

For about fifteen minutes, varying flows of water slam into Izuku's body, only times they pause being whenever Izuku switches to another side due to getting a bit sore on one- Izuku gasping to get breaths was also a break but only barely in the eyes of chloe the water master.

Once they finished, both thoroughly soaked and an small ditch now made in the wet sand as they walk away Izuku smiling and Brightening the world around him as he does, Izuku hmmms and turns his head to Chloe and ask "Chloe?" Which receives an Hmmm back as chloe wipes sand off her leg as an okay to continue as he says- "Your quirk is pretty cool- Heya chloe you've never exactly told me why you don't wanna be an hero? I mean. . . I think you would be an great hero!"

Chloe seems to tenses up, the back of her neck twitching as she groans. Feeling an conversation that has come dozens of time before she says "GreenBean we're not having this conversation again. I just don't want to he an hero. . ."

Izuku tilts his head to the side as an expression of confusion covers his face due to the confused emotion, and the attempt to make Chloe laugh as he says "Hmmm, I mean- Chloe you'd be a great hero!" Chloe groans as she looks at the pleading face of Izuku.

As Chloe stood there in frustrated silence. . . Something came to her, perhaps some idea or realization that was sent by the cruel god of this world- She was Izuku's only friend wasn't she? Izuku would need her was her realization as she growled and said- "Maybe. Heya, since you know about everything under the sun why don't you tell me, how does college and shit see hero school?"

Izuku hmmms, crossing his arms as he squints at the ground and begins to mumble for a few seconds and looks up, eager eyes locking onto hers as an hint of- Determination lingers behind those green orbs as he says "Ah! You could do heros for an year, and then switch into general, that means if you get into U.A like I am, you'll be golden!"

The anger, simmers down to only an gentle as she sighs as they finally reach the concrete and says- "Only one year. . . Deal?" She says as she extends her hand pinky, as Izuku pounces and extends his hand and wraps his pinky around her grinning cheek to cheek as he does he saya "Deal! Now let's go eat, all that splashing made me hungry" and from there the friendly behavior returned as she groans and drags her legs and says "Brooooo, you eat all the time. . . You didn't even swim green bean!"

Izuku chuckles, blush spreading across his face a bit embarrassed. as he scratches the back of his head, and says "Mom says I'm a growing boy-" only to get an sandal thrown at him for the cheesy response as he groans and throws an mock glare at the grinning Chloe. . . Overall an good year where two children would seal their fates.


	9. Interlude- Yuga

Far away from where Izuku held his daily adventures. His daily games, and activities an single blond child with an pair of shades, well done hair and an overall. . . Sparkly aura surrounding him as he takes a moment and pulls a comb from his pocket and runs it through his hair brushing it backwards as he smiles to himself and clears his throat.

As he enters the hospital, an rather stubby woman of mexican descent waves to him, an act of familiarity between the two. . . One that would undoubtedly be repeated for the next two weeks as the blond well dressed child makes his way towards an room with the two black numbers painted almost tauntingly on the door. Two numbers that combine into the number "56". Everyday this blond, japense kid dressed as an french kid would draw a few questioning looks. . . But that was really it.

Today was no different, as the French child enters the hospital room, as he strikes a pose as the door bust opening as he calls out "Banjor my fabulous fan~ I! The shining hero have came to banish your sadness!" As he rushes into the room, reaching into his clothes and pulling out an single flower for the small, blonde girl with the bags under her eyes. An weak smile covers the pale, face as she giggles "Brother. . . I know it's you!" She shouted with a smile as the blond, well groomed teen let loose an gasp and stroke another pose, this time crouching as he takes off his glasses, smile on his face as he says!

"How! Each time you see past my shining disguise you wouldn't happen to have super eyes would you Madame!" He said, smile still bright showing each of his shining white teeth as he comes closer to his little sister, glancing at the little books by his sister's bed "This is paris" or "Stanley's worldwide adventures".

Yuga would never know why exactly, but his sister had always been infatuated by the city of light's. . . Something she would never get to go see in her weakened and weary state. As, he smiles. . . His sister sighs as she leaned into her bed and said- "Heya brother. . . . Can I ask you a question?"

With a flourish, and putting his two main fingers into an V to put near his eye he says "OF COURSE MY SHINING STAR!" As he pulls up an chair an happy sparkle in his eye eager to do anything for the fragile sister laying in the bed next to him . . . Her smile goes away for an second a flash of uncertainty crosses it and she ask- "Brother. . . Do- Do you believe in god?"

That shine behind Yugas eye dims an bit as an nervous chuckle escaped his lips and he lets the tense, harsh silence flood into the room as he hmmmms for a second, before smiling as wide as his face would do and jumping back from the chair, putting one foot on the chair and the other pointing to the sky he exclaims! "Of course dear sister, and he will be pleased when he sees that you! The shiniest angel in all of creation has join him in heaven!"

His sister's face goes from doubt, to an giggle at her brothers behaviors as she yawns and says "I'm gonna go to sleep now. . . . . . Heya big brother? Are you gonna be like the shiniest hero ever!'

Her brother smiles, as he leans down and plants an small kiss on her forehead, and begins to put the blanket onto her as he winks and says- "Of course, no one shall hold a candle to me dear sister! Now sleep, so that we can light up the hole city later okay?" His sister yawns once more, like an small kitten as she nods and mumbles "Mkay" as Yuga winks, before turning the light off and darting out of the room. . . His back leaning against the door as the tears run down his poker face. . .

Small sobs coming from his lips, as he does his best to keep his shining smile on as he slowly slides down the door, sobs getting louder yet hidden by his own palm that quickly clamps down on his mouth as he keeps crying. . . Just like the last few times he came here to cheer her up after school he always could not hold back his tears. . . Never letting her see anything besides the shining hero!

He would keep coming back, and repeating this process almost every day for the next two weeks. . . Giving his final visit on a saturday when clouds were hiding the shining sun and everything below was cast In shadow, when he walked in sollem, but still smiling for her as he did his act. Bringing her various items from her favorite city, be it simple food products, to books and such, even an hat and an live snail for a few jokes he made to her.

On sunday, he would have no need to enter the hospital, for he knew that deep inside the building in room 56- His sister no longer inhabited that room he knew in an fact like certainty. And on sunday when he walked by and he hospital, he could not stop the water that rained from his eyes and dripped onto the concrete below him.

But in those two weeks, Yuga would make only one promise to his sister that he would never let go off. . . The one promise that would fuel his light for years to come! That he would be the brightest hero!

He was determined to outshine every last one of them- As he walked, tears flowing from his eyes, as his hands clenched harshly he swore that he would fulfill this dream. Even in this darkest day, he swore he would be the hero to light the way, and he would help others live their lives to the fullest. Be it in the form of stopping villains, helping two people find love, or simply being an friend!


	10. Year 15

As two kids slowly lose the title of young, and slip into crucial ages of fifteen life goes as most of the year passed.

An duo, by the name of an single American transfer student, going by the simple name lf Chloe, and an Japanese child, unknowingly holding something just as bad as any sort of evil spirit. The creature inside of the green haired boy, now having Izuku reach some sort of weight limit finally at last.

It was a surprise, to Izuku and his mother when they found out that his weight finally maxed out around 2,057 lbs and not really much more for some reason. Even Izuku's normally, scarily large hunger had been cut down by an large amount. But that wasn't the only change that had been occurring over the school year, something subtle that Izuku had taken note of but never really asked about.

Over the year, chloe's usually bright blue colors begin to simply be an blue jacket and a pair of gray shorts and whatever pair of shorts, sweats and shoes she could easily throw on. Alongside, over the year that weariness Bakugo held seemed to be fading, but the constant watch of Chloe had prevented the explosive child from getting an word with Izuku. The only time Bakugou had really tried. . . The end result wasn't pretty for not an single soul amongst the group.

That confrontation had begun like any other day, the pair arriving at school and from there descended into an tense standoff through the day. Glares, and scoffs from Bakugou and the constant attempts from Bakugou to gode the pair into an conversation had failed, so at the end of the day and two goons following him? You see, Bakugou still remembered the day that his single little tap had caused Deku to throw up blood. . .

Bakugou was convinced he needed to ensure that Izuku wouldn't try to be an hero. The, weakling would be crushed by an real villain is the reasoning that Bakugou, some sort of misguided attempt at the protection of that Idiot who still though he could be better than him with that weak quirk. Justifications asides, as the day ended and the lonely due began to flee from the school grounds, as they were rounding the corner the large and enraged form of Bakugou waiting in ambush lunged, swiftly slamming Chloe into an locker as the fat and chubby form of the winged extra grabbed Izu and held him back. . . The unholy eyes of the enraged Bakugou locks with Izuku as Chloe struggles against the wall, hair watery and flailing all around trying to lash out and strike Bakugou uselessly.

Bakugou scoffs, and stares down that shitty Deku, an deep angry growling coming from his lips as his grip tightens around Chloes and he finally speaks "You shitty fuck! You couldn't keep avoiding me ya know! Listen. . . This shitty damp towel couldn't keep you safe now and with that quirk of yours, you're basically an quirkless fatfuck- You can't be a fucking h-" Before the little speech could continue- His eyes locked with Izuku and made him pause for an second in what he saw, made him pause due to the one thing he's never seen in his old friend Izuku the Dekus eyes. . .

Hate. Hate, because his self proclaimed original friend who he had always admired. . . Who he had always to adventure with, was attacking his only loyal friend! The only friend that wouldn't abandon him despite his quirk. Oh this sparked something inside Izuku, something that Izuku didn't like to feel, yet something that he couldn't help but feel. "Kaa-Chan. . . Stop this, What's the point! I get it I'm a deku but that doesn't mean you have the rig-" Unknown to the duo was the suffocating, Chloe who's hand slowly pointed towards the drinking fountain. . . The conversation keeping the goons and Bakugou just distracted enough, for chloe to fire off an shot and break the water fountain, causing Bakugos head to swerve to the side, and his grip to loosen.

That was her chance, as she darted her hand forward, and let loose an decent blast of water almost point blank into his face, causing an muffled scream of pain and rage to be let loose from Bakugo. But, instead of simply recoiling, he let's loose an hard uppercut that slams and knocks the air out of chloe, before letting off an delayed explosion causing her to scream out in pain and tears in her eyes as she doubles over-

But even doubled over, her hair lashed out grabbing Bakugous arm and yanking him downward, throwing him off balance so she could slam the back of her head upwards into his chin causing him to quickly be shut up, and stand in silence as he elbows the back of her head and then slams his knee into her falling face as falls to the ground, blood trickling from an now broken nose as she groans- Bakugo groaning as he begins to reach downwards- Only for the grunt of two goons to be heard, as Izuku barrels through them both and with all two thousand pounds slammed into the side of Bakugou. The sickening crunch of an arm breaking, and bakugos instant response was to start wailing on Izuku no hold on the explosives.

Each explosion, of fury and flames caused the symbiote to recoil even further, doing more damage to Izuku's insides then the actual explosions, but before it can escalate- The boys all feel disoriented and separated, the teacher being forced to use his quirk as he was licensed to- In order to separate the fighters. . . Let's say, an unconscious Chloe, a Bakugou with an broke arms and some ribs, and an Izuku puking blood non stop?

It was an definite suspension for a week, and not an expulsion due to the high scores, perfect records of each of the students. . . But this fight wasn't simply brushed under the carpet, because ever since that day, The Midoriya households and the Katsuki households have been in an tense silence. . . Nothing Daring to even reach out and amend with the other.

Later, an few days after the medical treatment was over for Chloe and Izuku, chloe was treated to two things. The first, was an hug and the mumbled words of an crying green headed child "I-I couldn't be an hero, I couldn't protect you!" Which, close respond with an small oof, as her hands pet his head her nose patched up as she hmmms and says- "Listen. . . Greenbean- This just means we gotta do better, this time together okay?" It wasn't to reassuring, but it did cause the powerful stream of tears to slow down, as Chloe hmmms and says "How about this. . . Ya make it up to me and do my hair or something eh? Sounds like a deal to me green bean!"

Izuku glares upwards, but with only joking as he sniffles and leans his head back and sighs, smiling a bit as he says "Hmmm Deal!"

Despite the fun they had, despite the rather girly activity, despite it all! The black goo shivered inside Izuku so close to awakening every day coming closer. . . The many feelings it felt all dwarfed by an single thing, an single desire! The feeling of starvation, Venom was awaking soon and he was starving.


	11. Awakening

The school year, was finally being drawn closer and closer to an end as the air turns from an biting cold, to an gentle warm, and now to an blazing heat on most days. When the sun would beat down on the world below, an single green haired child would be walking to school alone.

Not out of spite, or hate of his friend who almost always walked with him due to there close proximity in living, but due to an appointment to the dentist Chloe wouldn't be able to walk with Izuku or even attend school today like they usually did

It was strange, to walk with only those thoughts in his heads surrounded only by the sounds of the city and its people, instead of the occasional teases, and large personality that Chloe held. But, the loneliness would be made up for, in the form a large crash being heard, as the boy turns his head almost instantly, smiling as he prepares to watch his favorite thing-

Hero's! As he watches the man with the odd shaped head, tower above the other two heros and slam his foot down, cracking concrete and some of the various infrastructure around him such as the electrical poles, and the monorail tracks near him.

As Izuku watched this giant rampage, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an small notebook and an pencil, as he gets to work. His green eyes, landing on the form of Katsumi woods, as large wooden tendrils thick as some trees begin to grab onto the villains leg as it began to be raised from the stomp, the villain letting loose an grunt as he looks down and sees his leg caught, but as he keeps trying to break free, like some sort of spider man Katsumi seems to launch forth an large thick piece of wood to wrap around mans mouth, only to be swatter out of the sky midway through the air.

As he's slapped around, zooming through the air another more alluringly dressed woman the size of an small mountain or hill charges towards the Villain, before jumping up and doing a trick she has practiced dozen of times! Lining her body up straight in midair, her feet slam into the villains chest with bone breaking strength as the larger Mt lady, lands in the push-up position and quickly jumps up and smiles posing.

The slam, had thrown Izuku off balance and almost forced him to drop his Notebook- As he turns his head to see the now shrinking giants in his notebook he underlines one single line in Mt. lady's book- The line "Collateral damage" being underlined slot as he turns his head to see the apartment complex utterly trashed under the large form of the probably injured supervillain.

The hero fight, did make up for the lonely walk to school and the lonely classroom. As the teacher seems to clear his throat, and smile as he says- "My! There's a hole lot of you applying to all sorts of jobs. Decent few hero's to isn't that right hmm? Bakugou, Izuku, and Miss Chloe davis? Wouldn't expect that of her but okay."

Today, work wasn't to be done. Really, all the teacher would do is turn on a TV, play some movie that was proper for the class something PG or such as he sat back down and simply read his magazine, eyes glancing up to the class every once in awhile when kids began to talk to loudly. . . But really, that's what made up the majority of the day besides the tense Izuku, who's eyes darted around the classroom and only lingering on the glaring form of the yellow hothead sitting across the classroom.

He didn't charge his phone today, due to the charger coming unplugged during the night. . . It was a bad situation for the green haired boy. Even as the clock, gently ticked the seconds by as the movie played and the bell for Lunch rang. . . Bakugo walked his way forward instead of outside the classroom. Towards, the alone and defenseless figure of Izuku standing there, as he packs his backpack.

As the teacher gently watched the seen from over his reading material, watching the two boys Incase of another water fountain accident. . . As Bakugou finally gets within ten feet of Izuku- He stops and the these words "Deku. It doesn't matter what you, the shitty wet napkin, do. I wanna promise you this before U.A rejects you due to that shitty ass quirk- I will be number one. That's it. No shitty, ands or buts I will."

These are the only words, Bakugou says in an calm only slightly clipped tone as he swerves on his heel and walks out of the classroom intent on eating the rather nasty lunch the school serves. letting loose, an shaky breath of air he had been unknowingly holding and unclenching his jaw Izuku smiles to himself as an single thought runs in Izuku's head- "I knew he could be a little bit nicer if he tried like that some more."

He kept those thoughts to himself, as he spends the rest of the day simply relaxing and watching the movie as the final bell rings. As it does, Izuku looks out the window and spots something, Oh! It's probably Hawks the hero! As he takes out his notebook, he feels an rough shove as some kid runs his way from his desk to the door, causing the notebook to fly out of Izuku's hand and into the science teachers Koi pond. . . Dammit-

As Izuku hurrys through the school, and gets down to the main floor darting inbetween students as he runs and finally gets to the Koi Pond- Frowning as he sees Terry, Jerry, and Larry the fish nibbling on his notebook.

He groaned, reaching into the water and taking the soggy notebook out, and shaking it a bit in an weak attempt to dry it off as he groans walking ahead, taking the backroad to get home through the small underpass and such.

As Izuku opened the notebook, he smiled a bit noting the only thing lost in the books ruined state was, some notes on the Hero's Mt.Lady, Katsumi, and Blockbuster, unknowingly falling into the trap of the green gooey creature ahead of him. . . As he enters the shaded underpass as the gooish creature that lunges and wraps around him groans, as the goo moves-

The gooish green creature growled as it said in it's nazally, voice as it's two large eyes surround the boy "jesus, you're an fat one. . . I may not be able to lift ya but uuhh, you'll still make a good host."

As the green creature jams it's oily, tentacle down the boy's throat, the vile taste of the sewers rushing into the throat of the boy causing the boy to gag harshly, as the tentacle reaches the lungs and-

The green gooy man screams as he begins to struggle, due to what waited in the lungs. The black, venomous biomass burning at the goo inside the boys lung, as the symbiote within senses the possible symbiotic invader due to the similarities between the green goo, and Venoms race as finally- After six years of resting Venom awakens!

Gurgled by the green goo shoved down his voiced, a barely audible roar is heard and Izuku, almost like he was an stranger in his own body, watches his hand move through the goo, and grab the eyeball- You see, Venom by using the incredible knowledge about quirks this boy held.

Using this knowledge, Venom had Determined two things- The first was the most obvious was that his host was in danger, and the second was that this- These eyeballs were the brains to the gooish creature. The same kind of brain, that would hold all the FLAVOR!

As the hand grabs the eyeball, and clenches harshly causing Izuku's eyes to widen as he attempts to scream in horror, but outvoiced by the green gooish creature screaming, and trying to flee back towards the sewers as Izuku's hand slams the eyeball, the bloody white and now useless pile of smashed meat into his mouth causing izuku to gag as his body works against him . . . Causing him to feel as the scraps of eyeball move harshly down his throat, his body shivering as he stands there frozen as he hears the voice of the one person- the one person's mere presence who made this situation even worse.

Who's voice, had cowed the symbiote from acting and taking over for now due to the memories of how exactly strong this man was, knowing that in his weakened and still awaking form. Venom, would though saver the rather bitter and almost watery taste to the eyeball/brain. As an extreme gust of air blew past him, yet as he stood unmoving in shock.

Even as he turned around, both his eyes locking onto the Number one hero! Unknowing of the white piece of meat still on the corner of his chin. So deep was his shock, that only when all might bottled the last eyeball despite the whimpering of the gooish villian and asked "Um- Excuse me child!" Causing Izuku to wipe his chin on reflex as Izuku gasps and says "A-All might sir!" He says, standing an bite straighter and digging into his backpack as All Might says- "Good Job! Now I must go, Here have this autograph!"

The silently panicking allmight said, putting the already signed poster into one of the boys back pockets as he prepares to jump. . . Only to feet an strong grip on his muscular leg, as he kicks off only getting an few feet into the air before falling down back to earth-

"Heya Kid- What gives?" All-Might wouldn't lie to himself when he was a little shocked that such an small and skinny kid was heavy, or strong enough to nearly effortlessly stop him from taking off. He was sure, if he wanted to he could kick off, would just take more effort.

Unknowingly, to the boy and the Hero the now fully awake creature lended Izuku some strength, coating his muscles and tensing up as it helps keep the hero here- Because Venom sensed something. . . Something inside of this Hero, similar to him. An defect- A Weakness, that Venom would try to see.

"I-I need to ask you something all might! Just this one question please!" All might sighs and says "Fine kid- One question, make it quick!" But before the words could spill past all mights lips, and the thin figure that was the true all might made it's appearance!

As, All Might explains how he had gained an deep wound that weakened his body, Venom would grin if it could. A weakness like this? If this "All-Might' posed a threat to his symbiosis with his host! "The question I want to ask is- I think my quirks evil. . . Could I still become an Hero?"

Izuku said this for good reason, because he saw himself eat an part of an LIVING MAN- Because, he could hear the screaming and remember the watery and soft taste of the eyeball.

All-Mights expression softened just an bit, as he placed an skeletal hand on the boys shoulder as for a brief second- As Yagi remembers someone for an second. . . An Third year student, one of the upper years who had been picked on and isolated due to the fact that their quirk- Well, their quirk was the ability to use bend and use blood- An third year student no longer with them.

As Yagi smiles, and holds the boys shoulder and says- "Listen, Young Midoriya- It is not the quirk that makes the hero. . . It's the heart. You see, even the most dangerous of quirks can still be useful. Okay? Now I have to go turn this man into the police. . . Okay?"

Izuku, smiles for an second and nods. . . As the two slowly part ways, it takes Yugi an block to notice- The fucking bottles gone. Letting loose am small "Shiiiiiiiiit." When, Izuku had kept Yugi to the ground, the bottle had flown out of his pocket and busted across the ground.

Desperate, to use his quirk and take over some child with an strong quirk and then turn the child's insides into more goo, to help him either escape or get revenge on that- Demon. Which, had lead to him grabbing onto an blond, explosive boy.

But, his misfortune streak wasn't to end at Izuku because the loud and flashy quirk of this explosively angry child? Well, it attracted more than just an few looks. . . Now in an desperate struggle between an new host, and three heroes the only thing that the gooish creature could do is this- Is use the explosive resistance the boy put up to cause an few fires, dividing their attention and buying him that sweet time.

That was an valid strategy, if it weren't for the childhood friend, the demon, and the Deku standing in the crowd. The deku, who has come to note some more hero fights- Only to witness the blood red eyes of Bakugou tearing up for air!

Only to start running despite the subtle resistances from the symbiote due to the flames- Due to the horrible flames surrounding Bakugou and this gooish creature, even though the amount of delicious adrenaline rushing in his body of this boy. . . But, as Izuku busting ahead like an foolish but heroic train, the eye of the single gooish creature locks onto the boy.

Almost instantly, dropping the yellow haired boy and screaming "You!" As an wave of goo slams! Down onto the child, stopping his breath unable to be stopped by the punches of blockbuster, and kasumi's roots!

As, venom growled to himself, preparing to SLAUGHTER this irritant and then that blonde, haired explosive child that has caused so many setbacks- But before he could act, an familiar change in air pressure hits him and blasted away the goo stopping him in his tracks knowing only one hero could do this-

Even as the Hero's scold, and let Izuku go. As Izuku walks down an lonely pathway as the sun sets- As Izuku runs into the Skeletal form of Yugi aka All Might!

Izuku gets offered something- Izuku gets offered, the very power all might wields, and you and a thousand others may ask- "Why him?"

Simple, because no matter how villainous this boy could claim his quirk was- He still rushed head first to save someone. To save a life, at possibly the cost of his own! Alongside, his body was far younger than his other candidate, which would mean that it would be easier of Izuku to become accustomed to it. This heroic drive, and computability was the reason for this deal, as for the next three months the only thing that would happen would be Izuku training under all might's supervision. . . So that, Izuku may possibly wield the legendary quirk ONE FOR ALL!

VENOM P.O.V

Even though, he and HIS host had saved that irritating threat called Bakugou, even if his host mother would undoubtedly, be on better terms with the mother of the explosive threat- Those puny "heros" lectured his host. . . If it wasn't for the guilt his host would feel when he devoured each of these fools, he would be on a rampage! The sound of the hiss he made coming out as an empty growl of the boy's stomach.

But, the one thing venom could suppose would stop him from massacring, or forcing his host to devour some. . . Juicy, delicious and sweet brains for the next three months-

Either way, Venom would wait. . . That offer of power to his host though? That was something even better then any snack~ The offer that his host could defend himself if any sounds or flames knocked him out? That Venom would simply watch now awake and sort through his host memories through those three months. . . This Chloe seemed to be an good- Ally.


	12. Summer

As summer passed, with an concerned Izuku seeing how her shrimpy son, had gone from the child who would eat just about anything- To well, a more selective diet. It felt, like almost every day he'd come home, eat do some workout and then go to sleep, not even watching Hero network news to see if anyone new had made a debut, or anyone active did something great, heck she even had to switch to frozen foods and prepackaged stuff to help support her sons workout diet.

In all honesty, that and the fact that almost every morning her son would come into the kitchen with slight bags under his eyes and a tired smile on his face- These both made Inko a bit scared, but she brushed it off, it was only until the end of summer, where she started to hear him whispering to somebody did she really know something was not right, but she would let him come out and tell her on his own terms.

Meanwhile, through the summer as Izuku woke up, went onto the bus and then jogged home from the beach after taking the daily chunk of junk, discarded waste and such that had piled up here due to the flow of the water- During this time, as the boy worked to death, All-Might in his skeletal form that only wore the name Toshinori Yagi, or just Yagi to most had also noticed something.

Even, within the short frame that the boy had been working, the muscle mass and how fit the boy was becoming was extraordinary! It even made all might pause, perhaps his Quirk had to do something with converting mass to some sort of physical goal? Even, when Izuku paused and pondered that which lead to an five minute discussion between the two about the possibilities.

Even in an small test, Yagi told Izuku that the physical goal was to lift a rather large broke down Van. Even as they tested multiple triggers to this possible power five minutes each day, before getting back to work, five minutes of discussion where the mutterings of the boy and the possible applications of this quirk, amused Yagi, even causing him to chuckle once or twice, breaking the boy out of his mutterings and an embarrassing fit of repentance. But, doing there best to set the quirk to "Body Development" and hoping it worked. But, that and the slowly growing bags under the boys eyes had concerned him.

If, what this boy thought about his quirk was true in any way? Well, then that would be bad very bad for his mental state no doubt. So, one day during the first quarter of the summer had passed, when the boys strength on his own had been skyrocketing! Maybe his gut had been spot on about this host for his power he pondered as Izuku and Yagi sat having lunch. . . That quirk, that drive and such would probably secure One for Alls future, and drive Izuku further then even he went. "Midoriya my boy- You seem troubled is there something wrong?" Izuku stops biting into the pork sandwich for an single second as not even an nervous chuckle comes from his mouth as he says- "Y-Ya! I'm fine what makes you ask sir?" Yagi would frown at the Sir part, He had been breaking the habit of the boy calling him sir. . . Probably meant he was nervous- "If there's something wrong young Midoriya you can tell me you know?"

That, only causes the sandwich in the boys hand to be crumpled like paper as he gulps and looks away for an second, sighing the boy closed his eyes and said- "All-Might. . . I-Im having nightmares b-because-" Izuku feels something try to clamp his jaw up, but he fight through the feeling just barely as he forces himself to say- "I-Ive been having nightmares about. . . The sewer man, A-A-About how I ate his. . . . . . . . . . eye."

The boy struggled so hard to spit it out, shaking and sweating an bit as Yagi blinks once, then blinks twice before regaining his thoughts as he remembers how the gooish monster of an man had screamed about the devil in the boy- He assumed it was the explosive one as Yagi hmmms for an second causing Izuku to wince as he ask "My boy, you didn't mean to eat his- Eyeball did you?" Gulping, and feeling bile in his throat a she says. "No! I-I couldn't even control my body, It was- Like I was an puppet. . ." Tears, gathered at the edge of the boys eyes, as Yagi chuckles.

Unknown to the both, Inside the young boy venom was screaming internally, and about to lose his actual shit but that only amounted to an small amount of pain in Izuku's chest and head that he thought was anxiety- But that's besides the point as two skeletal arms reach out and hug the boy as he said- "Midoriya calm down. Your quirk works to solve physical issues or dangers it seems to the highest degree that it could, by targeting the weak spot of the man, and destroying through the best way It knows. . . Which is the pit that is your stomach. Don't worry my boy, if you get into any hero school they can help treat your quirks danger It's not really an big deal because well- He was trying to take over your body."

Izuku stops for an second, sniffling as Venom starts internally laughing that the situation was resolved in such annway as Izuku opens his tear filled eyes, and said "R-Really?" Yagi, can only nod as the boy smiles. . . And gets back to work after a few minutes of hugging and dried tears and an single glance from an police officer due to the skeletal form of Yagi hugging a crying child.

After that, the bags under the boy's eyes lessens somewhat. An sign of the nightmare's still being there, but lessing. Through the summer, one single individual was P I S S E D at Izuku.

The blue haired figure, of chloe felt like she had been discarded this summer like some sort of used napkin in an teenage boys room. Ever since the last day of school, she had rarely seen the green bean! Even when she knocked on Inkos door, and talked to the short chubby and delightful women the women told her Izuku was either gone, or sleeping.

The one time, Chloe tried to tailed him he got onto the bus and went off to who the fuck knows where- All she had been able to notice was the bags under his eyes as he rushed onto the bus that went, somewhere in town? Either way, this was starting to piss her off! And she only knew one shitsplosion that could have caused this.

Probably, something to do with the one day that Chloe didn't walk him home, and the goo guy got ahold of shitsplosion, and almost killed Izuku! Maybe it was something shitsplosion said to him?

Which, lead to the loud heavy knocks on Bakugou's door around high noon. Which was answered with a few mumbles, an small explosion and then bakugou with an small lump answered the door- "What? Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Each word spat with a bit of hate as Chloe's hair, now going from blue long hanging hair now to almost angrily buzzing watery tentacles as she says- "What did you say to Izuku? Hmmmm?"

Bakugou snorts and leans forward for an second before leaving a few seconds of silence- just so he could say "I told him, to fuck off with that shitty quirk and that I would be number one hero. Now go dampen someone else's day." He grunts as he slams the door shut, almost catching the full brunt of the door to her nose- as she growls and then stops. . .what if- What if Izuku had thrown her to the side- Discarded her?

She shook her head, dispelling those thoughts. . . She needed an answer from green bean, so during the late days of summer, she waited until it was almost night, and through a bit of opening an unlocked window- and sitting and waiting in Izuku's room going through his Stuff and such, and noticing alooooot of workout shit.

When the fuck did green bean workout? Something wasn't right here as she sat down on the bed and simply watched his TV until something opened the door silently, paying no attention to her as the large black figure with the white spider like symbol on it's back slowly closed the door. . . And turned around locking eyes with Chloe.

Blue eyes, meet with it's distracting her only for an second as she saw it's bloodied, and meat chunk covered maw. This scenario, being something out of her worst nightmare's caused her to scream, and the towering figure to say one single word- "Shit."


	13. Feasting

MORE!

MORE!

MORE!

The creature whined to itself, Venom has been starving. The flavor of the man's eyeball was delicious still fresh in the symbiotes mind as he worked tirelessly like a machine through an summer to help improve his host, to increase the odds of his host gaining the power to defend himself.

In this world, where each and every single one of these- Humans had an chance of being born with an ability one or twos bound to have some sort of sound or fire based ability, and with the way his host was going, throwing himself stupidly in danger at all turns! Despite the delicious and addictive adrenaline that rushed through the boys head, this future was going to be dangerous..

The innocence of his host though, how his host held nightmare's of when he consumed that delicious gelatinous man's eyeball/brain? There was just something in it that the symbiote adored! Phenethylamine or something such, despite his host being so lonely and well shy, he was an rather good know it all.

The symbiote though, would have an heart attack if it had an heart when it's host had been telling, ALL MIGHT! The single figure besides that ENDEAVOR who could splatter him across the pavement if they so wished. He even tried to subtly force his host to clench that damm jaw shut but it was to late.

Thank god, that this Yagi figure was so nice despite the power it held- It was like an nicer version of Riot he supposed. Despite the lonely feelings that name brought up in him. . . He kept driving his host forward, doing his best to make his host forget about anything else even that friend venom liked. Chloe? Either way, this was undoubtedly more important.

But, as the summer slipped by and that wonderful women who made that delicious meat- He found himself unable to stop lingering on his hunger. On the thought of taking control, and devouring the enemy who lived upstairs! But, in such an world he would only get so far. . . He needed his host.

But, it was getting harder and harder to ignore the cravings and hunger that was threatening to yank him into an frenzy! And easier every day to ignore the shrinking guilt he gained from his host at the thought of consuming another human being. . . But, as his host was walking home he took notice of something, day after day in an alley between the busstop and home an single cat would always be in that alleyway. Venom didn't know if that delicious chemical would be inside that cat- But it would be worth a shot.

Waiting, as his host feel asleep and then drugging his host only slightly so that they would be stuck in an heavy sleep. Long as Venom, didn't do anything to crazy, like fight or take an punch or two his host should stay asleep. At least, that was the plan as Venom puppeteered his host sleeping body to the window, unlocking it as he slipped through, and then closing it, as he stepped into the warm air of an summer night-

Black Goo sprouted from the boys skin, as the boy grew massively into an towering dark figure, black gnashing sharp needle like teeth and almost claw like hands. An laugh finally came from this figure, from it's jaws as it looks down at it's new form. "My, My, We are an handsome symbiote aren't we?" He said, to not an single person as he aims his palm towards the ledge of an building and with a TWHIP! Sound, an dark almost spider like web came from his hand allowing him to bend his body back, crouching before using the tension to carry himself, above the roofs.

As he flew to the ground, he tucked in and rolled across the roof to reduce the impact, and as he stood, he could only smile at himself- "This host. . . Ohhhhh he's strong little fella isn't he?" Venom mused, his current strength spawned forth from the compatibility between the him and his host- Two losers and outcast made stronger together. Venom chuckled, and said only one word before racing across the rooftops- "Awesome."

As he rolls, and jumps across the rooftops doing his best from breaking any roofs, he stops as he finally finds it. The alleyway that cat always sat in- He couldn't help but shiver and lick his lips at the possibility of another taste of that delicious chemical. Going from the running brute, to an silent stalker as he melts into the shadows, waiting. He didn't need to wait long, as an cat finally comes from wherever it hides and sits at the entrance of the alleyway waiting for something and meowling eagerly.

An black cat, with spots of white waits. But venom does not ponder why, as he extends an palm and web slings forth grabbing onto the cat, which jumps and screeches in surprise as smirks- Right before his host twitches in there sleep causing venom to fall to the ground, slamming his head against the ground almost waking his host as he dampens most of the damage, and impact.

But, not one to let his quarry to get away he growls and yanks the cat to him, despite it's struggles as he says "Dammit- What we have to do for meals- we sweaar" the last part of the sentence growled out. As the cat comes close enough to grab.

With an large clawed hand, he grabs onto the yeowling and struggling cat attempting to claw at him, as he opens his mouth filled with those needle like teeth, and with an single quick bite, and the crunching of an skull, spine and head. . . Venom rips it off, and digs into his gruesome meal.

Lost in such an feeding frenzy, as blood drips from his hands as he tears at the meat only caring about how fresh and delicious this creature was! Until, all he was doing was licking the blood between his palms. . . Until he heard the clattering of an bowl dropping as he turns around-

And promptly an purple haired boy standing in shock, who almost hysterically shouts "What are you doing!" Venom hisses, still so hungry as he walks forward as the boy takes an single step back as that cruel streak inside him, that he has gained from the other members of his race emerges unrestrained as he says- "Eating. Runnn along before you're next."

As he spoke, that scared look slowly morphed to one of ease, and confidence that puts the symbiote into a bit of an nervous jitter thus stopping him in his place. . . As the purple haired boy said- "You will turn yourself in. Understand?" Venom would only raise an eyebrow and let loose an chuckle that sounded like stone scraping glass he said "Why brat? You gonna call daddy on me?" The confidence melts from the purple boys face- As the purple haired boy takes off darting away.

Before Venom, could give chase he felt it. . . His host groaning and moving in the throes of an nightmares- Oh shit. As venom, slings his way back up to the roof licking the blood off his palms, not paying attention as he trips over an single pipe on the roof and hits his head.

With an Thunk! Izuku awakes with an groan as he sees only some sort of hard brick- Where was he? As he groaned, sitting up as a brush of cool air brushes past him. "W-Where am I? Anyone there?" Izuku ask, calling out. . . As he looks down and notices his two large claw like hands- and screaming loud enough the people below him turned on there lights and were shouting "SHUT IT!' Suddenly, Izuku feels his jaw clamp as the black goo slowly begins to shrink.

If there was anytime to introduce himself it was now Venom supposed as an deep raspy voice revealed himself- As the goo retreated into Izukus skin causing the boy to merely have an anxiety attack as Venom said- "Wait! Wait! We are your. . .quirk."

Which, gave Izuku pause as he gulped and stood up, and observed his new form and asked "W-What is all this! What do you mean my quirk and why a-are we out here?" Venom paused and panics for a split second, before smiling and saying "You wanted your quirk to be physically safer and easier to control- So We were made manifest your quirk to help you. . . Physically control it. . . We are sorry we went on a joyride- We were excited."

Izuku pauses for an second, as the voice talks before noticing an tendril coming from behind him, the small face of venom looking back at his host from the tendril as Izuku stutters, hands going to his face and feeling it, accidentally smearing leftover blood across the hands and his face as he draw his hands back says- "W-Why is there blood on my face and is that what we look like!" Venom, ever on the quick draw chuckles and says "We, will admit the first time is a bit. . . Bloody- But we promise there is no daamage." Izuku sighs in relief at that and nods smiling, as with an unusually large hand and gently pets the tendrils head as he chuckles and says- "T-This is awesome! I didn't know my quirk could get this far- Wait was all might right about my quirk? You were just trying to protect me?"

Oh god, Venom felt bad for this as the tendril smiles, the sharp teeth a bit unsettling for Izuku venom says- "Off course, We just wanted to keep you saaafe." Izuku, let's lose an hysterical laugh as he says- "Can you take me home? I can't wait to show all might this tomorrow! And Chloe- Oh god I've forgotten about Chloe all summer haven't I? I'm an huge. . . Ehhhh"

Izukus words fall off as Venom springs him forward, rushing the two through the rooftops gaining Izuku's wildish screams, and chuckles as they sling down- and hang in front of the doorway before setting themselves down gently as Izuku says. "We'll have to be quiet" The tendril only nods, as Izuku in that giant form with sharp teeth and face slips through the door. Unlocking the door, by Venom slipping his goo into the lock, and picking it. As izuku hmmms and ask- "That does count as an physical goal dosent it? How much mass have we burned while doing all this? Does the transformation have an cost?"

Venom groans, at the whispering tone. . . Maybe this was his chance to make an suggestion. "nothing, as long as we have Phenethylamine in our system." Izuku hmmms an second, remembering some minor rant about chloe reading off the back of some chocolate bar due to the enhanced memory venom gave him.

You see, when Venom went through the memories of the boy, he only went through facts related to this chemical, not memories or experiences- He lets out an loose groan as Izuku says- "Isn't that in chocolate? Would that help the transformation?"

Venom put on an fake smile, and nods as they both open the door to their room. . . Only to turn around as an scream breaks out and the blue haired friend chloe screams. . . Izuku and Venom realizing how they exactly look say an single similar word.

"Shit."

Without another second to waste, Venom lunges forward grabbing the girl in an vice like grip to silence her, as he draws his face back and shushes her, allowing Izuku to stare her in the eye as he says-

"Shhhhhhhhh!"


	14. Kinship

As the large black form of Venom, dashes across the room large palm covering the girls face to stop the loud screeching from awaking Inko as, the goo slowly shrinks and the human qualities of Izuku begin to show.

The face, showing already as his hands and the rest of his body revert, chloe's eyes both wide and full of terror, her body tense as Izuku says- "Chloe! It's my quirk calm down!" As she mutters into his still venomized palm, he sighs and says "No- I didn't eat someone I think? The first time I transformed my quirk told me, it was messy! I still taste blood I think." The words my quirk told me caused Chloe to raise an eyebrow as the transformation is fully reverted. Leaving Izuku's normal hand covering her face. The eyebrow raise goads Izuku into saying "Ummmm- Quirk c'mon out?" He ask, glancing to his side as the tendril, with the face of venom comes from Izuku's back and then slowly comes face to face with an wide eyed and terrified chloe. "We are Venom, not quirk."

Izuku groans and nods a bit tilting his head to the side and saying "Ya- Uhhh Venom. I wanted to help physically control my quirk and well- My quirk made him?" before he gasp, and draws his handback as Chloe's hair slaps his wrist as she says. "The fuck do you mean your quirk made him? The hell even is your quirk anymore Izuku? Is this why you've been avoiding me you green bean fuck?" She says, her voice laced with raged and barely contained shouting, believing her best friend left her out of something so important.

At that time, Venom let's lose an nervous chuckle as an pair of sharp blue eyes lock them with her gaze. . . He recoils underneath it as he says- "We are the reason for that. . . While we were- Forming we accidentally triggered need for Izuku to trainnn." Izuku pauses at that, as chloe slowly wraps her hands around the throat of the tendril as she says "Now spit up what Izuku's quirk is ya ugly rip off eel!"

Izuku tries his best, with surprising new strength to separate the two and stop Chloe from strangling Venom, who was now laughing happily as he says. "Hisss quirk is that he expands mass to help him complete physical goals. Such ass, get fit or protect himself, or when he tackled Bakugou to get him off you. The transformation is to help protect him, as I am here to guide him"

Venom smiles, his cover story practically making itself as Izuku smiles and says- "Also, Apparently chocolate of all things helps power my transformation? So that's something kinda cool?"

Chloe sits there mewling over the information, as she hmmms gently to herself as her hair slowly goes back to it's normal, flat blue self as she takes one glance at Izuku. . . And cold clocks him, her hand darting out and Venom to amused to stop it as flesh smashes into flesh, and Izuku gets cold clocked. . . Venom chuckles as Chloe glances at Venom and says- "Ey, Rip off eel?" Venom, actually kinda concerned by how hard Izuku was hit now hmmms as she says. "Tell Izuku last few days of summer I'm heading up to my Grandmas old home. . . Call it an field trip. Grannys supposed to show me a few tricks, promise me Izuku will learn a few tricks to? It's his dream to become an hero. . . He's the one dragging me into this so the green bean better keep up."

Venoms hiss like chuckle answers her as he says. "Don't worry, We assure you Izuku will learn. . . Alot of tricks." and with that, Chloe leaves through the window just as she came.

As the night passes, and Venom heals the rather nasty bruise Chloe would have left, when she punched him out of anger, and throwing the boy in the bed, through the night venom did wonder what that purple haired boy deal was. . . Perhaps something to do with an response? Eh, it's not like he'll be in important in the future or to much of an danger.

As the day passes, as Izuku awakes and pets an hungry venom who playfully nips at his host finger, as they get up and walk down the hall and talk- "Why would she do that- It's not exactly like her to simply well. . . Lash out?" Venom hmmmd, resting himself on Izukus shoulder as he said. "We, think they were mad you haven't even texted them. . . You'd be hurt, if she suddenly left and didn't bother to call." Izuku found himself at an loss of words- Only for an scream, and an pot to slam into Venoms face and barley miss his, as he turns to his mom and says- "Hold on! Mom, he's apart of my quirik!"

Inko, was terrified- But as she makes coffee, hands shaking as she stares at the eel like creature smiling at her, and devouring chocolate pancakes. But as her son, explained she seemed to calm down. "Dear, is that why you've been talking to yourself? Is that the whispering I've heard coming from your room-" Izuku stops, mouth hanging open a piece of bacon dangling as he glances at Venom. Who finishes chewing with his small mouth as he burps and says- "Excuse usss, The whispering was me. . . We accidentally triggered Izuku's vocal cords when playing around. Being alone, is- boring." Inko nods, as Izuku glances at the clock, stands up and runs over to kiss his mother on the cheek as he says- "Bye mom! I gotta go train!" She chuckles, but flinching away from the symbiote that throws an kiss as she says "Bye dear! Don't cramp!"

As Izuku heads to beach, only stopping to buy an decent load of chocolate at the store, bumping into an brown haired and bloodshot eyed guy who said nothing at the apology the child gave him and only glared at the smirking venom who's hovered off Izuku this entire time, and as they walk out of the store and eventually bored the bus the duo board the bus with little glances their direction due to the symbiote that hovers off an tentacle attached to the boys back.

Izuku smiles as he says "We'll have chocolate once we show ya to all m- I mean Yagi-Sensi!" Venom groans as he seems to melt into Izuku's skin a bit and says "Are you sure. . .we are sscarred of him. He is- To strong."

That comment draws an glance from Izuku that holds itself for an few seconds as Izuku ask- "That's why you haven't shown yourself yet isn't it? You're scared alot?" Venom growls at that, and bares his teeth as he rises forth from Izuku's skin to comment. . . But is stopped as Izuku says "As my quirk, I'll make sure you're safe little guy. Me and you? We're gonna be the number one heros just like all might ya know!"

Venoms at an actual loss of words- Because all he could feel from this young green haired boy was an feeling of care, and love. . .at this moment, venom swore something to himself. He swore, that at any cost his host would be safe. His host, would be number one! With that promise, host and symbiotes dreams became one. Drawing them, even closer.

"Fine- If you promise to. . . Keep me safe? I will show myself to Yagi." Izuku smiles, and says "I promise." With that small reassurance, venom steels himself as they get off the bus, chocolates in hand as he reaches the nearly cleaned up beach only one small pile of junk remaining.

As Izuku's green eyes, lock with Yagis, Yagi raises an eyebrow a smiles looking down saying "What are the chocolates for young midoriya? Celebrating early aren't you?" All-Might says, chuckling as he glances to the small pile of trash left, the response Izuku says catches All-Might off guard. "Al- Yagi! I have someone you should meet!" The living skeleton raises an eyebrow at that, maybe whoever Izuku is talking about is invisible?

That train of thought is dashed, as Izuku hovers an single piece of semi-melted chocolate over his skin. . . And an black eel like creature slowly comes from his skin and takes the chocolate, devours it then dashes back in. "You see Yagi-San you were right! My quirk uses mass to complete physical objectives, and we wanted to help physically control it which caused this little shy guy to be created! Come on out."

Izuku says, as Yagi watches closely as the black gooish creature finally comes from Izuku's skin, sharp needle like teeth and two almost painted like eyes. This caused, Yagi to shiver an second before it spoke. "H-Hello there. We are Venom." The name, causes Yagi to squint and Venom tl sweat as Yagi hmms and chuckles and says- "Midoriya my boy- I think that well you and that quirk would go far alone. The fact, that with only an fraction of your quirk unlocked you did most of. . . Well this? I'd like to give you this my boy! My power!"

Venom, stops and simply stares as the crippled skeleton, who smiles ignoring his host as his host begins to cry! It was done, this figure was giving something to those weaker. It- It felt weird to be trusted in such an way to Venom. Who only gives an sharp toothed grin as he digs his head into the bag of chocolate Izuku drops.

Venom, even withdraws his tentcales from the boys stomach intending on letting Izuku take the power he earned. . . As Izuku swallows the hair, and it drops down, as it falls into his stomach and glows golden with power and links with Izuku.

At that moment, the last thing the both of them feel is- Pride, as they get to work cleaning up the last patch and then heading to an meat and sweets filled dinner.

But, as they eat and the interaction between an still teary eyed Izuku and All-might stil going on at dinner, venom sank himself into Izuku for an second taking a break from the fudge cake as he reveals in this new feeling. . . Kinship! Maybe, Maybe this world wouldn't be so lonely afterall.


	15. Interlude-Twice

An man, with an small barley growing beard and an sweaty face shivered as he walked through the convenience store. The man, who was called twice never like crowds. Even, as he tried to soothe himself and tell himself everything would be okay- The other contradicted him.

He didn't know, if the other was some sort of personality or fake voice he thinks he hears in the silence of his skull. . . Or even an possible fragment of the actual Twice, and he was some sort of clone without that telepathic link to the others.

Whatever it was, As twice stood there in normal civilian attire the few dollars in his palms sweaty and crumbled, the small walls aligned with sweets, and drinks and even an slushie machine only added onto his anxiety. The voice, always contradicted him. Unaware at times, why it did it! Out of some sort of balance, or duality or even spite twice had no clue.

As twice stood there, heart beating in his head as he thought only to himself and the other in his head- "This isn't the hospital, This is a store I will not be bound I will buy, gas!" Is all he could keep repeating in his head, while the other drowned out his thoughts with comments like "WHAT ID YOU'RE DRUGGED. WHAT IF THIS, ALL THIS AROUND YOU IS YOUR HALLUCINATIONS. YOUR INSANITY AND HELL IS THIS."

The back of twices neck twitched as his hand was shaking through the intensity of his grip as his throat felt sore, and dry. Parched, ever since he's escaped that looney bin they tried to throw him in. . . Ever since "the episode" the doctor's, the men in white have all came for him. Have all, kept him contained in that ever silent room all alone, with anything but that voice! At that moment the voice pitches in and says- "Did you ever really escape? Also, doctors do things for reasons. . . Maybe it's all your fault you broke down. Got your heroing license you worked so many years for taken away! Maybe this is something you deserve."

At these thoughts, twitch would groan and slap the side of his head, attracting the glance of an elderly woman as the cashier serving the man ahead of him. He quickly chuckled, giving an unsure smile as he says- "H-HaHehaE fly ya know?"

The elderly woman purses her lips, the voice in his head screaming that she knew. That she was to call the cops, who would shot him dead. Only for a clone of himself lost to the winds years ago or something such to take his place, maybe that's what he did to the original! Maybe th- Shaking his head and groaning as the guy ahead of him leaves

As with an shaky legs, he takes an step forward and drops the twenty dollar bill onto the table as he gives an weird, smile and says- "P-Pump six ya know." The woman nods as she starts hitting the numbers in. . . Only for that voice in his head to urge him on "It was pump two wasn't it?" Normally, Twice could ignore the paranoia and fear that came with the voice. . .

But just incase, he stands on his tip toes and flinches as he sees in one single big blue digit the number "two" teasing him as he sighs and looks at the lady and licks his lips and says- "W-Wait it was number two I'm sorry!" He says, sweaty hand, being wiped on his pants as the old lady looks at him over the rim of her glasses and sighs, getting to work switching the money from pump six, to two.

While, gas and diesel cars had major completion, it didn't mean they had all died out, people were still making the conversion worldwide, and the majority of cars in America were still fuelled by gas and fossil fuels, due to the tight grip they had on the economy.

Maybe- Maybe they'd throw him some old fashioned looney bins in america, maybe it be barbaric, maybe they'd lobotomize him to prevent him from escaping again. As he, begins to quickly walk outside, memories of him before the voice and the breakdown- When he was an hero with that golden license, he remembered his clones hestitanly for fears of their own lives combing over the of an gas station that had been destroyed in an fight. . . Ya, Ya he was rescue? The voice, contraindicated him saying "I was the hero! You were just a cl-" "SHUT IT!"

Twice states, as he screams aloud slowly opening his eyes only to notice the stares of those pumping gas near him. . . Twice, chuckles nervously and tilts his head to the side and says "I-Its Bluetooth w-work ya know." He barley keeps himself together as he stares towards the small screen on the gas pump. . . As he watched the small TV.

As he heard, an news channel talking about the infamous man named Stain, who would slaughter false heroes. Who would, chops and leave them headless or disabled depending on the level of falsehood they proclaimed. As Twice hmmmd to himself, he saw an agreement between him and stain. Twice, knew how flawed this society was! Perhaps, Stain could help? Stain might be able to stop the voices?

The only thing the dark, voice in his head told him in an strange form of agreement. When, two opposite opinions and agenda collide from two people in one head. How the voice, instead of an scream or torture only whispers one sentence, to show it's approval. "The Hero Killer, could avenge me. Could kill you, my false clone." This, lined ran an shiver down as he heard that thought. . . As he finished pumping gas and began to drive away from the station.

Twice, came to an single decision. . . He would follow the Hero Killer, and uphold those ideals. If he wasn't gonna be an hero! Then, he was gonna be a good villain! That thoughts quickly interrupted by the other simply saying "No. You won't."


	16. Plus Ultra part one!

In the face of every last challenge, despite odds that were practically against him in every last way. Here he stood, infront of U.A shaking like some sort of child, Venom only chuckled and pushes his head against the back of his host as he said "Izuku, you've only had his quirk for an day- But you still have us."

He hisses and smiles, as Izuku sighs heart beating as he nods and takes the first step forward. . . Then the second, which at that moment his foot hits an crack causing him to trip and fall forward but a second before he hits the floor. . . He stops for only an split second before falling once more. Venom chuckles, as behind the duo a single girl with a bowl like cut and weird little pads on each of her hands gags already breaking an sweat.

As Izuku groans, embarrassed as he stands up and turns around, rubbing the back of his head as he ask "Umm. . . Thank you- Are you okay?" He ask aa the girl coughs and smiles. "Ya, just give me an second. . . You're heavy- I-I mean not in an bad way just!"

Izuku chuckles, as he rubs the back of his head and is interrupted by venom saying "It's because his mommy feeds him his greens!" Which, causes the boy to blush as the he says- "I'm Izuku- and this is my quirk venom."

She smiles, as she finally recovers and stands straight as she says- "I'm Uraraka- Usually I can well float things but uhh- You're a bit to heavy for me to float." Izuku chuckles and says "It be a bit concerning if you could lift me. I'm pretty sure my weights reached an ton awhile ago hehe." He says, an nervous laugh coming from his mouth as Uraraka nods and smiles saying "Well! Good luck Izuku, and good luck venom." She says, giving an pet to the small gooish tendril with venoms face who gives a single purr as she chuckles and leaves.

Just as, an man clears his throat, causing Izuku to turn his head around to see an boy with glasses and engines in his legs asking. "Excuse me? You do realize this is Hero testing. If you're not taking this seriously, then you shouldn't bring you pET!"

The boy says the last part in an girlish scream as he jumps back as Venom snaps forward, smiling as Izuku frowns tightly hitting Venoms head with his finger as Izuku says- "He's not an pet, he's apart of an sentient mutation type quirk." Ida would hmmm, as he would push his glasses up with his finger and says- "I suggest you keep an close eye on him then. This isn't behavior fit for an hero." He says, as he brushes past Izuku and an huffing Venom who says "Pet my ass-" as Izuku glares at him and says. "You can't be doing stuff like that, you need to control yourself or- Hmmm. . . No chocolate for a week."

This causes Venom to huff as the pair head into the testing area, as Izuku hears venom say "I'll make fast food out of Engine legs then" causing Izuku to chuckle a bit as the duo heads into the classroom.

Sitting down, closely watching the screen in Silence as Present Mic, does the Introduction and begins explaining everything to the class. Venom groaning as he appears once more to take a quick look around just at the same time for Present Mic to sneeze, causing an sound of wave sound making many to wince. . . As even Venom screeches for an second as Izuku tenses for a few seconds, groaning as the pain leaves their body. But before things could calm down a familiar face to stand up and call out- "You!" Causing Present Mic to tense up, as the class turns its collective attention to turn on the green haired boy who laughed nervously as he sank into his chair as Ida pushes forward.

"I ask, you don't distract the class or any of us actually trying to work here or cheat with that quirk of yours!" Present Mic scoffs and clears his throat, and says "While that's true, I'd ask you'd sit down yourself Mr- Uhhh Ida and Mr.Izuku please don't cheat or something." He says, checking an small tablet to see their names.

But other then that, the classroom is silent as the sound of scribbling pencils fill the room, about an hour later when the test finish. . . Unknowingly, to Izuku and Venom sit in peace- an single purple haired boy with bags under his eyes growls to himself as he stares down the black tendril coming from the boys back.

The only thing, the purple haired boy seeing is the towering black creature with gnashing teeth in the alleyway, who had brushed off his mind controlling quirk and who tore into his cat chunk, by bloody chunk as if it was an bite sized snack, be shivers and sighs as he makes an small promise to himself. . . He will expose that creature as the monster it was.

But, besides that as the teams begin marching outside preparing for the fight that would determine there schooling.

As an purple ball haired boy was preparing to work as hard as he can, so that be may one day be an loved and helpful hero, loved and cared for more then the legendary words plus ultra!

As an boy with some sort of device around his stomach was preparing to decimate anything standing in his way to becoming the brightest star for his now gone sister, to shine brighter then Plus Ultra!

As an spiky haired boy, with hands of rage and eyes of blood prepared to become number one, so that he could show EVERYONE! That he was the best! That he was better then the Dekus, and extras who believe themselves above him, to be better than plus ultra!

As an blue haired girl, returning to the city with an steely quality to her eye determined to carry through with her friend, to follow him and show that she supports him, to go beyond plus ultra!

But despite all these aspiring souls, with complex lives of their own. Only two, would stand above all. One, of green hair and shaking nervously like a leaf in the wind and the other an black gooish nightmare not even belonging to this world. Filled with an rage ready to be unleashed through gnashing teeth and punches, in both there heads one word going through it- Plus Ultra.

Monitored through screens, by an crippling Titan of heroics, a Genius amongst the animal's of this world, and the tired overworked coffee addicted Aizawa.

Even though, each of these individuals were so different they all held one similar thought, one thought mutated from everything else and due to where they were. . . Plus Ultra!


	17. Plus Ultra! Part two!

AN: Venoms roar sounds like https/youtu.be/qH4SE_-ncOw

Even, as Izuku with that trail of black muscle strand like goo hovering behind him walked his way to the gates for where the physical test as Izuku sweats and ask- "What if we fail this, what if even with this quirk, and all he taught us we still fail? It'll be so disappointing to Chloe, And mo-" He's stopped by his own jaw clenching up as Venom gives his own words.

The mumbling had earned an glare, from an certain engined legged boy. But, the pair didn't notice as Venom said. "Izuku . . . You're determineddd and ssmarrt. You'll make it." Izuku, nodded as he took a deep breath in, calming the roaring anxiety that overwhelmed him as if he was about to go on some sort of scary roller coaster. Venom frowns, as his head rubs against the chin of his host. Why did he feel so, well protective of this host- Maybe it was to assure his own survival.

Either way, that reasoning felt hollow as Izuku felt his head be lifted by his supposed quirk. Allowing, green eyes to lock eyes with the girl who had attempted to stop him from tripping- She was rather nice. Maybe she'd have some advice for hi- Before he can approach her an strong hand covers his shoulder.

Ida, out of concern how this Student and his quirk had been distracting others from securing, their futures or from giving this their best shot stops, who was probably gonna distract the weakened and already taxed gravity quirk user as he says. "It's best, you don't distract her and focus more on yourself don't you think?" The rather loud statement, draws many eyes to the pair.

A single, man with an weirdly pointy hair scoffs stretching his arm as he does saying "Ain't that the kid, who nearly broke his nose earlier?" Another one, with various scars across his body nods and snorts saying "I think so, Didn't he almost cry or something when the teacher yelled? Wimp." The scarred boy says as various eyes gleam and various thoughts thanking their lucky stars that this boy wouldn't be to much of an threat.

Various mumbles between friends and old time buddies burst out- "This chumps cannon fodder-" or "Pft- What's his quirk being fat?" Had caused those buried memories of Bakugou's teasing, and bullying to rise. And an bitter taste of hate, as Venom growl's causing one rather close by to back away. . . Be nice if chloe was here, Izuku ponders as for an second Izuku's eyes water up as Venom says. "Let me take control. Just relax."

As, the small rather short and lengthy boy grows, black goop covering his body and his height growing, hands and nails turning large with thick veins and fierce claws. Face, turning fierce needle like teeth longer than fingers, meant for one purpose to pierce the skull and reach the brain as Izuku let's Venom take control.

Venom, standing tall and smiling most children's eyes locked onto the towering figure whose head swerved and stared directly at the now sweating figure of Ida who couldn't really make an response to such an- Predatory creature. Unknown to them, someone at another gate manages to glance over, crocking for an second as they think- "Reminds me one of them ugly enough to be cute dogs ribbit."

But besides that, Present Mic doesn't notice as he screams! "THERE IS NO COUNTDOWN IN AN REAL BATTLE YO! GET GOING!" Most students would run forward only a few staring at their demonic looking teammate who flings his hand forward dark thick webs swinging forward from the door, as above them all he swings past the few flyers as he roars out! An quick one that causes an single boy to wince near him, as an few stare up or flinching buying Venom extra time to get deeper into the city, as he growls out "Pussies."

Once, an decent amount in, he drops from his webs as his feet slam downward crunching an single point robot, as he uses his massive claws to dig into it's head, ripping it off so he can fling it forward with enough force to CLASH! With sparks flying from the plate, and taking another robot out Venom laughs.

Izuku is- Disturbed at the Bloodlusted form he took. . . He'd need to work on it? Maybe, one of the teachers could help him with this as he sat back and watched as his quirk tore circuit by circuit from these machines.

All-Might shivered, an bit causing Nedzu to raise an eyebrow as he watches the prodigy of all might reliant on his own original quirk. . . The change, was almost as if someone else took control when that suit took over- Something to note.

Even as small rats note the behavior, Venom runs through the streets, shoulder checking and destroying some robots with the force of an over 2,000 Lbs slamming into them, or brutally using that strength to tear apart darting ahead in the scores in sheer ferocity. Even, with the high score many student's saw this beast and felt an fear at how it tore apart the robot's. . . Something an Hero shouldn't be

But, despite this all goes well until a single button is hit and the lumbering titan rises from the city. Destroying so much, as it's red glass eyes shinedown at the young to be hero's as it's hand slammed down, wind and soot shooting down the streets blowing away many of those to close and causing chunks of rubble to rain down, and one to even slam into the legs of an puking gravity girl.

In this chaos, Venom could only smile gaining the stare from an Ida who was running by- Ida thinking only one thing to label this disruptive person. . . Villain, as venom uncaring for much stuck in that bloodlusted mode prepared to charge. . . Only to stop, as his eyes lock onto something. Unseen by the robot's sensor, due to an glitch and the camera normally monitoring that area, taken out by some random child.

The girl, who had been so nice to Izuku at the start of this test- crumpled under rubble as the tracks of the immense robot approached crumpling fake cars, and robots underneath it's tracks as it does. . . At that moment, the almost comatose Izuku's heart reached out that guilt stopping Venom almost instantly, as Venom switches targets and jumps at the tank treads of the robot.

Nezu frowns, as he switches to an flying drone to see why the carnage causing student zoom towards the tank treads of the robot and almost dropping his tea as he sees the stuck student, as he says "Aizawa, please shut off the Robot we seem to have an issue." Aizawa grunts, as he hits the emergency shut off button. . . Only for the robot to not shut off.

Late, last night something must have gotten into the school, and done something to the robot! All-Might frowning as he and his concrete companion zoom from the room. All the while, Venom slamming into the tank tread, and halting the machine as Venom groaned, slightly being slid back closer and closer to the struggling uraraka. . . Before an Idea comes to the awaking Izuku who says- "Venom! How much of the robot can you cover!" Venom growls, irritated as Izuku continues on. "Cover, as much as you can! I have an plan!" Venom gets ready to retort- Before seeing the plan in the boy's mind and smiling.

As Venom shrinks, black vein like tendrils starting to spread across the metallic surface, spreading to both tracks and up further and further until, Izuku is nothing but an boy covered in an thin exoskeleton, along his arms and spine, small black veins across his face. Words, spoken the day before coming to his mind, as he growls, and clenches his buttcheets and pulls from the depths of his chest!

Lines, Barely rippling with lines of power, as venom screeches the immense power zooming through the tendrils of Venom, burning at him causing black steam to slowly rise from the tendrils as the quickly grow shorter and shorter, as Izuku shouts out both black steaming hands crunching into the metal of this machine- as venom says "HhHHUry Up!" As, Izukus quirk was channeled through venom, burning at him and causing immense pain Izuku nods and shouts- "VENOMS PUSH!"

Due to, the value of venom in Izuku's subconscious, these words felt more natural for this then the words smash! As both of Izuku's legs glow green as venom whines, with an mighty thrust, venoms tendrils securing and preventing the robot from moving or falling apart as both of Izukus legs become blackened, and red with horrid bruises as he leaped forward! Eyes closed, giving this self sacrifice to ensure the robot wouldn't harm this nice girl!

As with an throom, many pause and watch as this massive robot, flys upwards black tendrils steaming against it's hull as the tendrils crunch, and begin to destroy the machine, nearly destroying half of the robot, and letting the upper half fly forward uselessly out of city bounds, as Izuku falls to the ground no longer steaming, now falling to the ground Izuku groans, all might still to far away as Venom, only with an few pounds of mass left screeches in panic.

Izuku's world falling to black, as Venoms panicked head zooms about looking for an some sort of Savior- As the sound of engines burst and an pair of strong arm catches Izuku from the air- Ida's glasses shine, as the little small and squeaky voiced of Venom says. "Thanks fast food!"

Ida scoffs, as he glares at the creature with an small smile as he grunts landing roughly, sliding across the rooftop before stopping as he says with an sigh- "Listen. . . Venom correct?" Ida ask, getting a nod from the tendril as he Ida says. "I'm. . . Sorry for my rude behavior, but I was somewhat stressed and seemed to accidentally vent by being rather crude to you and Izuku-" He's cut off the chuckle of Venom who simply says. "Buy us lunch, and apology accepted."

Ida scoffs but nods at the creatures demands, as he begins to carry the unconscious boy with him to seek some form of medical treatment.


	18. Rekindled

Even with the immense performance. . . Judges sat in front of the screen, whispered words being passed between these shadowed figures who would determine many of the student's future. The forefront of these shadowy figures discussion lingered about an single event as they re-ran the video time and time.

One figure, who's eyes lingered on the scoreboard claiming "Hmmmm, Despite his high scores . . . I believe his appearance and collateral damage weighs against him." Only for another argumentative voice to say. "He, did earn an decent chunk of Rescue and the second highest amount of Villain points." This caused, an third voice to sigh as it said. "Fine, we'll give him, Third place overall. Scoring, right behind Endeavors kid, due to combative style, appearance, and reduction of points due to collateral damage." Even, as they continued to bicker on results only one man stood silent in the back, one with an wrap around his face and lazy almost apathetic appearance watched with an sharp hidden interest as one thought flew through his head . . What kind of potential did these kids have?

As his frown, slowly draws into an smirk, across the campus an single boy groans as he awakens his eyes slowly widening, as he groans at the feeling of pain, and the cracking of an bone, as his eyes open the green haired boy shivers as he sees the tendril of venom digging into an pretty hearty plate of fast food an old lady sitting across the room typing on her computer.

His groan, drags the old lady's view to him who chuckles as she stands up and begins to waddle over she says "I'm sorry for not healing you dearie, but your quirk insisted that it would handle the healing for the? Experience it said." she says, glancing towards the black gooy tendril who only nodded as it finished off it's fat filled burger as it says. "You seee, we've heard of your healing quirk. It would increase chances for something very, very bad. . . An Mutation from us."

Venom said, secretly hiding the fact that it was concerned that this quik would heal him and his host- But would it burn through venom and try to eject him from his host body? Venom, didn't wanna take the as Izuku gives Venom an inquisitive state as he ask "Like what?" Venom only growls and says "Bad things. . . Also when we reach home, Mmake your mother make an bunch of food."

Izuku hmms once more and nods, saying "I'll ask her sure? Why?" The grandma lady clears her throat as she says "I can answer that dear. . . Gummie?" She ask, extending her hand, only for Venom to swipe them and devour the gummies as the old lady huffs and declares "Rude! But the issue is dear, you've lost over 2,500 pounds."

This causes Izuku to pause- as he ask "W-Wait? I thought my quirks limit was 2,075 pounds?" Which, venom smiles as he says "Ever since, I've awoken Izuku the maxx limits risen to nearly an ton and a half I believe, or 2,751 pounds. We stockpiled before the test." Izuku chuckles, patting the symbiote and chuckling as, they get dismissed and begin to head home. . . Only for Izuku to turn the corner and grunt as he hits a wall of muscle.

Groaning, as he opens his eyes it takes him an second to realize- The woman, in front of him dressed in an short tank top, and tight spandex shorts showing off healthy arms, strong legs and stomach with some bandage wrap around her hands, only allowing for an single large hole to show the palm of her hand, who's blue hair was tied into an bun.

That woman, was chloe and judging by her next action no doubt this was his old friend chloe- Chloe smiles and laughs, saying "Ey, Green Bean bro! Did ya like break an robot or something? I'm hearing so much shit and it sounds alot like you!" Izuku blushes as he looks down, Venom smiling as he says- "Fuck ya we did! Showed those pussies who's the bo-"

Izuku glares, at his little tendril for using such Vulgar language as Izuku says "W-We did. . . Wanna walk home with me and talk?" He ask, as chloe flexes her hand, looking down at it hmming. . . Before saying. "Ehhh, Sure now get talking and keep the Eel silent." Venom glares, but stays silent as they walk, the sun lowering somewhat as Izuku eagerly retells his story, of how his day went

Chloe only tops him once, with an watery tendril from her hand as she says- "Wait. . . That wasn't bullshit? You actually did- why do you keep amazing me? Seriously, you've got an broken ass quirk dude!" Izuku blushes as Venom nods at the praise and says "Because wee are Venom! We are great!" Chloe scoffs, flicking Venoms nose as she says "Yes! I did get into U.A, Thank god they were expanding their classes this year. Barley slid in at last place. . . But, it's worth it to stick with ya Izuku and to show that Yellow haired fuck that we're just as good as him actually a little better but he'd probably murder me for saying that".

Chloe mutters, the last part at the end an bit downtrodden as she sighs. Izuku, raises an eyebrow and ask "Uhhh chloe? What were you doing all summer exactly? You kinda, just bolted off after punching me. . ." Chloe chuckles as she says "Indeed, Ya see when ya got me to take this heroine thing a bit seriously, I told my grandma and well- She did some rant to me about how "If you're gonna be an hero Imma show ya how to do it properly! Yada Yada back in my day!"

Izuku hmms at that, he had meet Chloe's rather blunt and obtrusive grandma an few times, apparently said grandma had been an American hero back in the day. "Wasn't your Grandma around when the Villain Titan Terror went on his killing spree?"

Chloe, scoffs glancing away for an second as she says. "Grandma doesn't, really like to talk about that. . . Whenever I mention I she always gets glasses eyed and shit- Either way she trained my ass off!" Izuku chuckled, as the paired walked home together. The anxiety, of the day forgotten as two friends rekindle.


	19. Chloe's summer

Chloe, would never admit this to anyone not even herself. But she did hold an certain newfound respect for her green haired friend when she saw how bloody, that transformation of his was.

She held no doubt, that the transformation was probably insanely painful the first time no doubt she mused as she walked in the early morning sun fresh off the bus and now walking to her grandmother's house. . . Her reason for leaving could even be due to simple fear that she would be cast aside. Izuku had already done it for most the summer, either that or he was training harshly which she mused could be possible knowing the green bean.

But those thoughts, were finally blown away as she reached the simple wooden door of her grandmothers rustic home, built specifically to her grandmother's taste. . . She did feel a shiver of fear when her father had sent her here-

When she told her father, that she wanted to be an Hero his first response was to send her to her grandmother's. . . Who, just so happened to be an former hero who had even been around before the Iowa containment zone, and Titan Terror massacre.

She was- Always silent yet so sharp with her eyes Chloe recalls, even on the holidays during Thanksgiving, or Christmas when the isolated woman came to visit. Her grandmother, Liz would watch the doors and windows with almost hawklike intensity, always talked bluntly and never gave an single quarter in her harsh argument.

When Chloe's father, first told Chloe that she would be visiting and staying with her grandmother. . . She was more then a bit nervous. Even now as she gently knocks on the door accidentally opening it with her gentle prods against the wood she felt that spike of fear and paranoia in her chest.

Hair, now watery tentacles dancing around her head as she poked her head through the doorway only to squeak as she zooms her head backwards as an wrench zooms through the door and embedded itself near where her head just was, as she hears her grandma's voice. "Good reflexes! Now get in here." The voice of her grandma commanded.

An bit intimidated, frown on her face as she walks through the door she's greeted to the sight of her grandmother, with weirdly steampunk gear. Two large, Bronze reflective lens staring at her with gear like frame's, with small water tubes attached to the glasses and through the bronze colored suit being feed from multiple plastic containers on her back. Throwing her bag down, Chloe frowns and scoffs saying "Ya could of hurt me ya know? I wasn't exactly ready for that br-" She's quickly cut off as her Liz states. "10,375 people on December 19th 20XX, Were mind controlled by Religious cult leader Jeremiah White in Iowa America, and forced to assault, murder, or kill amongst other things. . . Aware of their actions but forced to go along with it, current survivors are now locked up in the Iowa containment facility. . ."

As Liz spoke, she slowly drew closer to her granddaughter, her strength enhanced due to how much water she currently held inside of her body and in her reserved tanks. . . Each step, sounding like bronze against wood as Liz drew closer to her Granddaughter as Chloe ask- "Why are you telling me this? I don't need an history lesson gr-" She's stopped, as an old wrinkled hand lashes out and wraps around her mouth and squeezes. Feeling like her jaw was about to break, Chloe squirms and hair lashes at the hand grabbing her mouth as Liz says.

"Those people, weren't ready. . . Unprepared for the man to bust into their homes and take control of them. Now? People are Terrified of quirks like that, all because most of those people weren't ready, and an single person was born with an quirk stronger than most. Do you understand Chloe? You must always be ready, If not you'll simply become the next victim of some person trying to recreate Britain's Bloody Sunday for fifteen seconds of fame. You wanna be an hero right?"

Chloe, eye watery and hair lashing uselessly against her grandma's arm tries to nod as her face begins to turn purple only for her to get dropped, thudding against the ground as she growls and gasp greedily for air glaring at her grandma as she says. "Fuck you!" Her grandmother only laughs as she says "I don't give a fuck why you wanna be a hero kidde- I'm only gonna make sure you're an damm good one you understand? You should have came earlier in the summer but I'll make do with what time you gave me. Get up."

Seeing it unwise, to spit an insult at her grandmother she simply stands- Only for an rough jab to her face sending her slamming back to the floor Grandma saying "I said you always gotta be prepared, If my fist was how I used some sort of deadly quirk you'd already be dead. Now get up, this time stay aware."

Chloe groaned, shaking her head as she glared at liz, spitting out an small wad of blood due to the fact that, she accidentally got the side of her mouth with her tooth as she stands definitely, as Grandma Liz says "Read about your quirk, Ya can absorb water like your mother, but you can also project it like your father did? Got that water breathing with it or no?" Chloe groans, holding her chin as she says "Sure do."

Liz nods to herself, as she walks through the building eventually entering an hallway, with an double door that slides open- Into an large gym like Area, with an boxing arena in the middle

"I always expected, one of your cousins to wanna be an hero. . . Pleased to see my granddaughters gonna be an hero to. Considering, the fact you haven't cried or whined- I'm curious why are you doing this kid?"

Chloe sighs, finally allowed to talk as she says, with a hint of aggravation and a tad bit of hesitation mixed into an singular sentence as she says. "Two reasons, an Friend and. . .I wanna make a difference in other's life. Plus, Makin a killin in terms of merchandise ya know.

Her sentence, is only stopped by an rough metal gauntlet meeting her stomach causing her to gasp. . . But, her hair did lash out and extend grabbing onto her grandmother's back, and tubing system ripping at them but doing little damage, an chuckle is heard from Liz as she says. "Maybe, I'll make an half assed hero out of you. Let's get going, your trainings just begin."

Chloe, could only groan as she's sent into the next few days of paranoia, and horrendous borderline abusive training. Because, despite how much she cared for Izuku, Izuku wasn't the main reason she wanted to he a hero.

She saw, how much of an difference she made in Izuku's life, and his dream both fulled her idea of becoming an Hero. At first, she only wanted to stick with her friend, but now she wanted to make a difference in people's lives!


	20. Interlude-Shoji

Before the summer days where the teens aiming to be hero's trained till bones broke, or symbiotes plotted to consume flesh and bone till it was full. . . Before any of this occurred. An single important day happened to a certain mask wearing tentacle armed child that he would always be reminded of when asked about his mask.

As, Shoji worked in the backyard of his grandmothers house using his impressive strength to lift up old pallets from their resting places in the dirt. Originally, put here in order to act as an makeshift porch for his grandmother a few decades ago.

He wasn't forced to do this, but with his immense strength and regenerative ability he found himself taking a liking to helping around his family's house. Digging in the front yard in order to plant some old bush, or helping replace the old broken window due to an treebranch his father had forgot to cut down before an windy storm came into town.

Despite his silence, and his relative relaxation Workin like this. Shoji enjoyed this- He enjoyed helping his family and even a few neighbor's fix or take care of things. He, liked if not loved being useful or helpful. It was one of the main reasons he wanted to be a hero.

Something, Shoji didn't love was his weird mouth. Almost lipless with more flat teeth then most people and wide open mouth that couldn't fully close and hide those teeth, through his life Shoji did buy those filter mask that use to trend back in the early 2000s even going as far to collect some of the cooler one's.

Besides his hobby of collecting mask, and Working in the backyard in silence he still hated how his mouth looked so- Unnatural. Like he was some sort of victim of an Horror themed psycho villain on his weird jutted out chin. As he grunted, finishing dragging the large palette across the yard he turns his head, hearing the back door slide open as he turns his head he spot's his small happy faced, white haired grandma scooting outside the door.

In her old, wrinkled hands was an bowl of steaming hot chicken noodle soup- Which was admittedly an favorite of Shoji's no matter the time of year his grandmother calls out "Oh! Dear, don't work yourself to hard. You need some water and an snack dearie. You're mother told me how much you love Granny's chicken noodle soup."

Shoji chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck as he approaches his grandmother gently taking the bowls and saying "You shouldn't have. Thank you." As his grandma huffs chuckling saying. "You're out here working on my backyard the rat nest that it is. You deserve a little snack, and maybe some soda if ya don't tell your mother."

The grandmother says mischievously, winking at her grandson who chuckle's and says. "I won't. I'll go grab me a can in a second." As shoji heads to the door, ducking alittle bit to slip inside of the door he feels his grandma gasp causing him to jump, and bump the back of his head against the frame of the door as he hears. "I almost forgot dear! I was gonna give ya something I think you'd love."

She says, slipping through the door and past the groaning Shoji rubbing the back of his head as she quickly scuttles her way past Shoji and towards an old little pile of clothes neatly folded side by side. Some of which, were probably from his Grandfather Shoji noted slurping on the broth of the soup.

As his grandma reaches into the pile, and grabs an rather clean and black new smooth clothlike material, Shoji finds himself a bit curious as he ask. "What's that grandma?" One of of his eyebrows raised as he finished the soup now idly holding the bowl in the small laundry room between the backyard and the rest of the house.

As his grandma approaches him, she smiles saying "I took a bit of my monthly checks dear, and started to save up ya know. We're not the richest, but it was still enough to get you these dear." His grandma says, taking the bowel from Shoji's hand and jamming the black almost silken spandex like cloth into Shojis hand who only ask.

"Um- Grandma? What's this for?" As he grandma scuttle's down the short hallway and dumped the bowel into the sink and opened the fridge to get an soda for her grandson replies with "Ya see dear, Whenever your mother was busy and you needed somebody to pick you up dearie well- I noticed how weird you were about how your face looks. So, I bought some really special tailored mask for you, just like that Ninja hero you use to love when you were smaller."

Shoji glances at his grandmother, hmming for an second before slowly fitting the mask over his head and letting it settle on his jaw, and his neck. Hiding his face, and adding to his own look he notes, staring at the old mirror his grandma kept in the laundry room for trying on new clothes. It felt- Snug.

Not in a bad way, snug as in reaffirming as he hears "You do so much for everyone else my little hero. I thought you deserved an reward. I bought six more with them, to get you an weeks worth before needing to wash em." Shoji, smiled eye's the only indicator of his joy as he got to one knee, and hugged his grandmother. Not hard enough to hurt her, but it came close. Shoji saying "Thanks." Plain, and simply as his grandmother laughs hugging him back as she says "You deserve it my little hero. You've done so much already for my backyard."

Not dramatic, but simply an touching moment that helped Shoji nail down his final facemask. But he'd keep collecting mask, it was still a good hobby he mused, as he finishes off the day and this memory with a "Being a hero's gonna have it's perks isn't it. Maybe I'll get Pecan pies from sweet old grandmas like you granny." He says, causing his grandma to scoff as she replies "It's in the oven already Mr.Spoiled." which, resulted the both of them chuckling a bit as they went inside to finish the pie and take a small snack break.


	21. Monday and Tuesday

What should be, an crippling wave of unwarranted anxiety was replaced by an distracted bubbling eagerness, as Izuku held an single weight in his hand watching the door as he listened for the telltale signs of knocking.

It had been quite awhile since Izuku had time to simply hang out with his friend Chloe, Which did make him feel an tinge guilty due to the simple fact that he was one the to drag Chloe into this hero business. Meanwhile, Venom was slightly concerned at the amount of Mass he held. Not saying a word to Izuku, but prodding the boy to eat more to help recover it.

Having already reached, five hundred or so pounds the symbiote was able to slowly generate more of it's goo adding to how fast the duo recovered. All that aside, as Izuku sat on the couch time to time feeding Venom a chocolate piece by piece and watching the symbiotes tendril slowly swallow each chunk of the candy.

As Izuku sat there, wearing slippers a pair of shorts and an old tight fighting shirt that worked more as Pajama and relaxation clothes then anything else. Izuku's slow but steady weightlifting is interrupted by a harsh knocking, causing the boy to jump as Venom simply laughs saying. "A bit tense?" he growls out, teasingly as Izuku sighs "Ya, just a bit lost in thought- What do you think Chloe learned over the summer. Also, maybe we should take up Ida's offer for dinner. . . You did get his contact information right?" Izuku ask, remembering mostly blurry visions. Venom chuckles saying "Maybe, We seem to be quite forgetful. Maybe some chocolate would Jog our memories."

Izuku scoffs and hands the hungry tendril an extra piece of caramel candy he kept in his pocket causing the Symbiote to hmmm happily as it chewed. Finally opening the door, Izuku was a small bit surprised at what he saw. Chloe, standing there in her normal jacket and sweats appearance, but around her neck were weird lead like beads forming an necklace, before he could say anything Chloe's jaw slowly drops.

You see, Chloe hasn't seen the entire change of Izukus body. Before the summer, Izuku was a bit on the paler side, with a bit of baby fat here or there. But standing before her, was the rather toned, fit and vibrating with a almost healthy aura. Now that she looked at him, he did seem a bit tanned to. Blurting out "What the fuck happened to you- Why are you so buff." Venom smiles, and says. "Steroids" Earning a glare from Izuku and a chuckle from Chloe as she say.

"Must be, because when you said Training green bean I thought something lame like, Martial arts or something and the gym." Teasing smirk on her face, Izuku sighs as he says "N-No chloe. It's just that well uhh me and Venom really started to shape up ya know." Chloe chuckle's at that, her hair the normal calm blue resting against her head and sharp blue eyes quickly glancing around the room.

Venom stopped for a second to glance at her some more, smelling some sort of. . . Paranoia? Something like that rolling off her in waves as his eyes dart to the girls lead beads around her neck and ask. "What are those? We are curious why you would wear something so heavy and- Stupid." Earning a small slap from Izuku, as the pair head inside the house Chloe smirks, as her hair slowly turns into a bunch of watery tendrils, that reached down and slipped onto the side of one of the beads.

With a small click, it comes off her necklace and stays attached to her liquid hair, now acting as a rather heavy extra fist. Izuku stares in curiosity as he says "Interesting. Where did you learn that chloe? How does it even work? Maybe, the water acts as an hook and flows through small vei-" He stops talking when an small slap to the back of the head causing him to stop talking and blush as he says. " I was mutterings again wasn't I?"

Chloe nods, as she glares at Venom who's laughing at the current situation as she says "You don't have any room to talk, you overgrown tapeworm." The laughing stops instantly, as Venom growls at Chloe, glaring at her as it says. "We are not parasite. You will not refer to us, as such. Understand?' Izuku comes to a stop, as he glances at Venom a bit shocked at the shift in personality as Chloe, simply pats it's head and says. "Depends, Tapeworm. How generous am I feeling today? Probably not that well." Chloe says, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a weird yellow wrapped piece of taffy with the label "Yaffty Taffy." "How's this for a peace offering huh? We friends still?".

Venom, spotting the rather new and possibly sweet candy stops his glare and frowns saying. "If we say yes, we get the candy correct?" Which involved a single nod from Chloe. "yes. We are friends then. Give us the candy!"

Chloe chuckles, handing the wrapper and all to the hungry Tendril which gets consumed instantly. But, now the room held the smacking noise of venom licking his teeth and trying to get the Taffy from the spots in between his long sharp needle like teeth.

Izuku chuckle's, as he says "Heya Chloe- What kind of training did you go through? You seem a bit- Well uhh different." Chloe, raised an eyebrow a bit impressed at how much her little friend noticed as she said. "ya, went training with my Grandma. She use to be a hero in the states ya know." Izuku hmms, sitting down fully now as he changes the channel asking. "What was her name?" Chloe shrugs, throwing a few names in her mind as she as she finally says. "SteamPunk slugger? She was apart of a team or something."

Izuku goes silent- Hmming as he tries to remember why that's name so familiar as Venom quickly grabs a fact related to that name, a interesting one at that. "Wasn't she discharged from Heroing due to being to. . . Violent." It finally clicks in his head, as he tilts his head giving chloe a curious semi-weirded out look. Chloe raised an eyebrow and whistled "Aren't the rules on how much Violence you inflict rather loose? Especially in those early days."

Izuku nods and says, "Early 20XX especially! I mean, It was the time you could execute a Villain if you so much and thought he posed a large, or immediate threat in a lot of country's. . . Steampunk Slugger? We should look into that venom- You seem to share alot with her Chloe."

Izuku says teasingly, poking the side of her arm causing Chloe to chuckle and smile, Flexing her arm and saying "Except I'm better. Because I'm me. Duh." Earning a laugh, as for the next two days were spent with just enough fun, and even a trip to the arcade. . . Or five. To keep both of their minds off of the upcoming acceptance letter which Chloe was already certain she scored last place at least due to a few strings her grandmother may have pulled- She would have gotten in regardless but at least she was assured.


	22. Wednesday-Thursday

As Monday, and Tuesday pass in relative peace Venom spent time pondering, mostly about how dangerous this world was. Alongside how lucky, he was for the fact that chocolate made a good substitute for consuming the brains of the creatures of this world. If it weren't, he would probably have snapped long ago and tear apart everyone nearby.

He would have probably snapped, and in a blood frenzy similar to the piranhas of this world he would have consumed everyone in this building probably, besides the blue haired one. The blue haired one, had actively protected his host. A favor for a favor he mused.

The mother of his host, the parents of that threat upstairs would probably be bloody little chunks between his teeth if not for the delicious sweets. . . But that would lead to so many Issues. He'd probably, have gotten the big fist from All-Might, and the simple fact that Venom needed Izuku to survive. Almost any other host would result in the death of either him, or the host.

Even though he held compassion or something for each friend and relationship Izuku held that same compassion would hold so little weight if a storm of bloodlust washed over him. Either way, that was unlikely to happen for now Venom mused. Even, spending the early morning desiring for something rather tasty or meaty, or something new. A small craving, that washed over him in the morning as he ask. "We should call, Iida. . . Dinner sounds delicious".

Izuku groans as he says. "I don't wanna bother him- He's probably doing something and he's awfully scary." Venom laughs loudly, turning his tendril to face Izuku as he says. "You can transform into a creature that seems straight out of someone's nightmare and weighs more than two thousand pounds. . . You don't room to talk. Now call him. . . Please?" Izuku chuckles, as he takes his phone from it's resting place and types in Iidas number, sending him a simple text. "Heya? It's me, the green haired boy from the test that you saved from being splattered across the ground. Wanna meet up at the Dinner near the mall? I'll pay for my own food."

As Izuku somewhat nervous went through his daily hygienic rituals, brushing his teeth and such his phone dings with a text, as Izuku glances at it, reading "Tomorrow at five? I would like to apologise for my rude behavior during the test. I seemed to have misread you while I was under stress." Izuku feels a bit relieved and a bit happier at the comment as he replies. "Sure! See you tomorrow and no need, I was awfully distracting."

That, was the end of the conversation as Izuku puts on his jogging outfit, and takes off doing a few laps around the neighborhood. Unaware of how venom, was slowly modifying the boys body to withstand even more of the quirk all might gave him. But, still felt the need for physical activity just for that rush of accomplishment that came with it.

As he got to half a mile, he seemed to be reaching a corner making a sharp turn he doesn't notice the doctor, and a man in a wheelchair whose face was hidden in many bandages. As Izuku trips almost knocking the man in the wheelchair over, before the doctor grabbed onto the wheelchair and kept it steady.

As Izuku turns his head, seeing the man whose head was wrapped to the point where only the man's jaw and mouth was revealed. The doctor, almost breaking out into a sweat as he says "Watch where yo-" He's stopped by the calm words of the man in the wheelchair.

"Doctor. It's fine, the boy was just on a Jog it seems." Izuku can't help, but feel as he gets up the man with the bandage is starting straight at him. As Izuku gets up, a bit of fear in his chest for some unknown reason, as Izuku says- "I-Im so sorry sir! I j-just wasn't paying attention, and J was so distracted!" The bandaged man laughs for a few seconds. A chuckle, that venom notes causes the Doctor to tense up.

"It's fine, What's your name?" The man continues on, a certain air of charisma surrounding him as he speaks. "Call us Venom." Is what he gets in response, as Venoms normal tendril springs forth rather quickly to answer as Izuku finds it hard to move his jaw suddenly.

The man in the wheelchair perks up slightly at that. Curiosity now seeping like a poison into his voice as he says- "Hmmmm. . . Two personalities. One for the quirk, and one for the boy, if one of those Villians with a quirk copying quirk got ahold of you they'd be in for a surprise now wouldn't they?"

The man speaks, clearly amused as Izuku racks his brain and says. "Because, they might copy the personality of my quirk?" The wheelchaired man takes his hands and gives a small clap as he says. "Correct. You seem like a smart child-" The man's speaking is halted as across the street from the two a child begins to cry.

A mutant quirk, and a person with the ability to amplify their voice massively had a child who had still yet to fully use their quirk, accidentally got the car door closed on their fingers causing them to scream out. The child would be fine, just a bit hurt.

The damages the screamed cause before the parents soothed or silence the child? As the screams rang out down the street, breaking windows and setting off a few car alarms, it slammed into Izuku and Venom alongside the man in the wheelchair and his doctor.

As the scream lasted, it instantly brought Izuku and Venom to their knees both of them screaming, as tendrils begin to bubble from Izukus back almost lashing out before the sound stops and leaving Izuku panting as Venom groans.

The man in the wheelchair smiles, and extends a hand to help the boy up saying. "I assume you don't like loud sounds?" The symbiote scoffs, as Izuku takes his hand and fully stands muttering a thank you. "Ya- Me and Venom don't really like sound. I've deducted it's our wea-" Izuku stops as venom clamps his jaw shut. The man in the wheelchair laughs gently as he says.

"You're a smart kid- How about this Sunday, you come swing by the park. I'll be playing chess, and listing to some old music. See you then Venom." The man, nods to the doctor as the pair begin heading away from Izuku and Venom.

Venom shivers to himself, the feeling of dread and the actual terror he felt passing. This entire time, attempting to prevent Izuku from saying to much to the- Creature he supposed that they were talking to.

Something deep, a animalistic spirit some would say biting at it's cage in fear inside of Venom told him that whoever that man was, no matter what the man's face looked like- The man was dangerous. Insanely so, and the fact that his host was considering heading their was insane. . . But Venom would remain silent, besides the words. "We aren't to ever see that man again Midoriya. Understand?" Izuku wonders why, but doesn't ask venom as the pair walk home and spend their day doing minor various things.

The next day, as Izuku went to Lunch with Iida the event would be brushed in the back of his mind. As Izuku stood waiting infront of the restaurant, a bit antsy with his hands as venom keeps nipping at his fingers.

Their little antics are halted by a certain person clearing his throat, which throws Izuku into a panic as he straightens his back and smiles nervously sweating as he says- "Heya! Sorry, me and Venom were uhhh- talking and such ya!" Iida chuckles Z he says. "We aren't exactly in school right now. So we don't need to be to formal, but we've never really introduced ourselves fully. I'm Iida Tenya." Iida say, giving a short bow. "Oh! I'm Izuku Midoriya and this is Venom."

Iida smiles at that, as they both walk to the door making small chat Iida holding the door open politely as he says "You seem- Way nicer then I'd assume." Izuku chuckle at that as he says. "Im gonna try and work on our appearance later."

As they sit down at a table, Venom licks his lips and says "Indeed, We believe later we may be able to change it later to something slimmer- Maybe we can become Agent Venom or something?" He says smiling, and overall they have good conversation a nice dinner, and Izuku makes a brand new friend.


	23. Friday-Saturday

Izuku groaned, as he laid in bed. You see, the past day when he was finishing up dinner, he had out of optimism and a bit of rush of joy Invite Iida over to his house tomorrow which had given a few nervous Jitters to Izuku.

Inko and venom was somewhat amused as she saw her son or host rush around the house frantically cleaning and ensuring everything was in perfect condition! The table wiped clean of any dust, the shoes arranged perfectly alongside the floor Vacuumed.

Inko, did almost have a heart attack when she saw her son holding a couch clear over his head much to the duo's amusement. The stress only piled up when his friend Chloe unexpectedly dropped by- Izuku could control his own actions quite well but he was rather unsure what his friend Chloe would say or do- Especially considering that after the test he had vented to her about a certain rather scary formal kid with glasses and engines in his legs. . .

But, before he could brief or even begin negotiations with Chloe- A few hard but well paced knocks going Knock Knock Knock and before he could tell his mother to hold on. She opens the door, revealing Iida in all his glory doing a half formal bow to Inko and saying.

"You must be Izuku's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you Inko-San" Inko smiles giving a half bow back and saying. "What a polite boy! I believe he's in his room with his friend Chloe. Here, let me take you to them". Inko says, as she walks down the hall Iida in tow as they reach Izukus door. Opening it as Chloe says, and a pale Izuku throwing hand gestures to her the moment the door opens.

"Wait- you mean the one with the weird engine legs and goo- He's standing right the fuck behind me is he?" Izuku pale and almost seeming like his soul has left his body gives a weak nod. Chloe turns around, giving a smile as she says. "Welcome to the club, I'ma call ya- Hmmmmm what's a good name?" Venom smiles and says "fast-food. . ." Chloe glances at him and frowns saying. "Something that sounds less like a cannibals delight." Causing Venom to chuckle somewhat nervously as Chloe gives him a weird look as she says

"Wait- have you eaten someone before " Venom protest quickly saying "No! It's only that the Spiky haired explosive menace has looked tast-" Izuku stands straight up and chuckles nervously saying. "You're not allowed to eat anyone! Not even Bakugou but good joke uhhh- right?" Chloe snaps her fingers and says. "Diesel! Because he's got the need for speed eh?"

Inko, hears that as she stands in the hallway eavesdropping and makes a scrunched up face. How did Chloe know that movie? It was ancient when she was born. . . Weird. Meanwhile Iida blinks once, then twice and perhaps a third time before finally registering the scene and replying with. "That- was actually my grandfather's Hero name." Now it was Chloe's turn to make a Ass of herself as she bends over laughing and wheezing heavily to Iidas concern.

Despite the rocky starting point and semi-awkward air in the room between everyone. Chloe, eventually manages to crack the atmosphere and slowly get everyone to relax even playing a tournament or two on Mega-Mash All star on their handheld devices. Which, were mostly Izuku and Chloe lending one of their old ones to Iida.

Overall though? By the end of the day they form a rather decent bond, as they decide now having three people and much to Chloe's pushing to spar! Iida having agreed to see how he matched up to Izuku and his other possible future teammate.

The first round was between Chloe and Iida despite Venoms whine to go first. Iida had started the round out with a flying kick, fast enough Chloe almost got taken down in the first few seconds, barely managing to dodge, as she let her hair lash up and hook onto his legs and even into one of his ports throwing off his next dash.

Grounding him and somewhat catching him with her hair, she ripped her arms up and using the style her Grandma taught her grabs into Iidas leg and uses a jet of water to help propel her arm forward and slam Iida to the ground, and jump onto his back.

Wrapping her arm around his neck and putting him in a headlock as she pulls him backwards essentially Neutralizing him and forcing him to tap out. The next round, was the winner against Izuku. . . Normally the Midoriya boy would have gone easy and tried not to turn his only friend and possible new friend into a red mist.

Venom though? He didn't give a shit, as Izuku without the Venom suit around him fights! As chloe dashes forward and slams a fist into Izuku's stomach unleashing a minor blast of water to her punch adding extra force. Izuku took it with ease, as two tendrils lash out from his body grabbing Chloe by her legs and picking her up and brutally slamming her into the ground much to Izuku's horror.

The slam did it's job, pinning Chloe to the ground as she laid their stun Venom essentially carried the Duo. To Izuku's surprise chloe came out rather fine only with a new bruise on her arm as Iida says- "Izuku? Have you had a history of Violence with your quirk or something. I remember it was quite- Scary during the entrance Exam."

Izuku, helping a groaning Chloe up laughs nervously at Iida and says. "Uhh- Well it was worse before I had Venom manifest. It, acted on the most well. . . . Brutal and effective manner possible." Iida seems a bit surprised as he presses on. "Wait? What do you mean before Venom manifested, did your quirk evolve or something?" Chloe looks a bit interested now, as she stretches and says. "Explain your quirk to em- Don't worry it's a weird but cool one Diesel."

Izuku nods as his friend saying "Uhh? Basically- It stores physical mass up to a certain limit. Then, it expends that mass through the weird black biomass that makes up Venom to achieve limited physical goals like improve my body, or help me get here or there. . . Venom was manifested to help me control my quirk physically."

Iida hmmm, a second rubbing his chin and asking. "Your parents quirks?" Izuku rubs the back of his head chuckling saying. "Spitting fire, and attracting small objects." Iida hmmmms a bit at that as he says. "How did you get a quirk like that then? That's a pretty huge stretch even if you factor in if it's a quirk mutatio-"

Venom desperate to find some way out of this line of questioning as Chloe pokes at Izuku with a stick finds it. . . In a mixture of fake and actual rage he hissed out and hovers between Izuku and Iida saying. "A certain explosive bully's been spying on us." Iida raises a eyebrow asking. "Who? Someone you have a history with?" Venom nods saying "Yess, he even sent us to the hospital once and broke Chloe's nose once."

Chloe grunts at that, as she glances to the trees spotting Bakugou in all his angry glory standing in the shade of the tree. Now noting he's been spotted as he strives forward fist shaking and eye's almost bloodshot as he says. "Deku! You blue fuck! What did I say? Hmm? Repeat what the fuck I said." Izuku seems to flinch a bit, at the sight of explosives flickering on his friends hand. Memory of the blood red puke that come from his mouth when his old friend had punched him in the stomach.

As Izuku gulps, Chloe and Iida step in between the two as Chloe says. "What do you want ya fuck?" Bakugo growls teeth shown as he says. "I've warned you both. You're extras- Get it through your head! Neither of you are hero material! A actual Villain will slaughter you!" Chloe narrows her eyes at that and ask. "What's this about? Just delivering a new warning?" Bakugo snarls glancing at Iida and saying. "I heard about a certain green haired bastard managing to throw a fucking robot. . . You think you're so goddamn good that you didn't even think of to show me that Damn transformation you shitty de-" Iida adjust his glasses as he interrupts saying. "Their life choices aren't yours to decide. If they want to risk themselves, then let them."

Bakugou fully setting his attention on the man growls as he says. "What are you? Some sort of elite fuck? She sucking you off for money or something?" Chloe, growls as her hair dances behind her. . . As her hair lashes out, at the same time Bakugou's explosive fist lashes out aiming at her stomach- Before either could connect and even before Iida could blink.

A single tendril yanks Chloe backwards, as Izukus arm becomes fully transformed, as he dashed forward within seconds grabbing Bakugou's face and holding him in the air. Allowing Venom to fully take over and bring the boy closer to his face.

Bakugou all the while, did his best to blow up as much of the hand holding him as he could until a tendril wrapped around him and bound him tightly as Venom says. "You listen here. Our host, tolerates your actions out of a brotherly love for you, and hopes of a friendship. But us? We have no need to. So, if you so much as sneeze on Fast-Food or the ugly blue one?" Which earns a few disgruntled noises from chloe.

"We will chew you apart. Understand?" Bakugou growls, but nods as Venom drops hin. Without a word, Bakugou spits at Izuku's shoe and turns around walking away. Allowing the water in his ruby red almost bloodshot eyes to be hidden. . . Bakugou didn't know why the ungrateful fuck kept brushing off his attempts at helping him but he was done! Let those idiots suffer through whatever comes their way.

Iida let's out a breath of air, asking. "another possible future classmate?" Izuku and chloe both nods. . . besides that and a nice lunch the concluded the day. Saturday though? Izuku mostly slept in as Inko and Mitsuki seem to actually go out and eat. Taking the first steps, to fix a rather tense friendship between the two mother's-

Meanwhile on Saturday, a single man who was mostly known by a single nickname to many, and who's mere existence scared alot. Who classified, as apart of the highest Ranking quirk users on this world easily on par with those like Jeremiah White, Titan Terror, Mr.Sunday and many others if not far above.

All for one, smiled as he had his doctor install a rather very old song onto a phone called "I fought the law, and the law won." Alongside, many others like that, then having his doctor buy a proper chess kit and informing his star pupil that he'd be rather busy tomorrow.

All for one, could only hope that young Venom boy would come by the park tomorrow. Something about the boy, reminded him of his past! But he couldn't exactly tell what it was. . . Perhaps it was how polite the boy was, and the wave of naiveness the child gave off? Probably reminded him of his dear little brother. Either way, tomorrow would answer and satisfy so many questions.


	24. Interlude-Sunday

All for one mused. . . What name would be best for this little meeting? Perhaps something fatherly, or reassuring, that green haired child would probably find it easier to connect to him. Despite his doctors protest, he still wanted to meet this child at the park.

Of course, it would probably cause a bit of pain for the next few days but it be worth it. That boy, reminded him so much of the only person in the world he once cared about. . . . All for one still remembered when he first discovered his quirk.

It wasn't the most flashy way, but it was still a memory that fueled him on forward. The justification of his deeds as to why he seeked to rule a flawed society that he could perhaps perfect. He remembered the crying child he saw in a Alleyway. Being a young man, at the time he had dropped what little he was doing and went to console the child

~~~~Flashback~~~~

His memory, was so sharp when he saw the child turn around and scream at him. "S-Stop! I-I might hurt you mister!" His snorted, why would this child h- His train of thought was stopped when he saw the ice surrounding her hands, almost like a self imposed shackle as it occurred to him.

She was a super. . . One of the people, who held a power that could easily let her kill almost any grown man or women. Usually, you're required to call the police the moment you saw or thought someone was a super. At that moment in time All for One didn't see that child as the feared cape.

A person, with the ability to massacre entire SWAT teams with ease. Only as the scared child that she was as he said. "Shhh, you won't hurt me. You seem like a good child. . . Mind If I come closer?" He asked, waiting for a few seconds as the sobbing child nodded, tears turning to ice as they fell ever so slowly. As he mad shushing sounds as he got closer he said.

"Why are you crying dear? A princess like yourself shouldn't cry. Don't kids like you want to be a hero?" The ice wielding child sobs only grew as she said. "N-No! T-They'll take me away from m-mum and dad and my new brother and then grandma will be sad!" The man, that would become perhaps the most feared villain in Japan's history winced.

His eyes glanced around him as he saw the ice creeping up the alleyways walls simply due to the child's stress. . . This child was powerful- But with the current state of Japan? To powerful, or unable to control your power you'd simply be put into a medical coma as the best way to contain you.

Many protested, mostly supers with minor powers that allowed them to become hero's or continue with monitored and regulated life's. The state of life for the rising super population was very. . . Regulated. It's one of the reasons, he hoped to whatever god watching that his brother never developed these powers.

His bright and wannabe hero brother was a idealist. Some nights, when coming home from the job that kept him and his brother feed he'd hear his brother pray for a power. It hurt him, knowing that his brother would hopefully never have a power.

Besides that, All he could feel for the crying child huddled around a pair of frozen hands was sadness. What kind of government- No what kind of society could justify this? Perhaps in this age of quirks someone would rise up to rule or change it.

The only thing All for One could feel, was the desire to comfort child as he took a knee and gave a small shhh as he said. "Listen- I swear to you no one's going to take you away from your family." He gave the child a hug, ever so slowly as she began to sob and chill him to the bone.

She slowly stopped crying, as she looked up with eyes of hope that nearly killed All for One with guilt alone as she said. "R-Really?" Even to this day, Even with most of his head having been caved into a bloody pulp by the successor of his brother. He remembered, the single feeling in his heart, and that was a fire. A fire, he reached out with his mind and grabbed. All, due to the simply desire to actually help this child.

It was only, when in his head he reached out and grabbed onto this idea of a flame did he realize. . . This was no flame. It was a goddamn inferno, as he felt something inside him snap and he feels it.

The flame inside this child, as he stands there in silence simply starting at the squirming crying child as he grabbed onto the flame. . . And added it to his own, when he saw it in his mind, and in the world.

The flame of this girl now belonged to him, and with it was some sort of imprint standing in the darkness surrounding his inferno. The first, of many imprints that he'd never be allowed to forget, he suddenly feels a almost uncanny sense of control over the ice.

The girls face squints as she feels her power disappear- The ice around her hands melting into a puddle alongside the frost on the walls disappearing as the girl smiled tears now normal as she says. "Y-You did it! Thank you so much thank you! Thank you!" The child hugged All for one. . . All he could do was hug the child back in silence as he registered what just happened.

~~Flashback end~~

All for one, finally decided on a name. James which would perhaps fit this situation perfectly. James smiles as his doctor prepared everything for the day. "How much longer doctor? It be rude to be late to something I said I'd be there early for." The impatient tone, in his voice stopped the doctors argument as he double timed it to set up the life support machine to the wheelchair, and hide it.

James was excited, which was rare in the past few decades considering how long he has been living to see this Venom child once more. He may not have his eyes, but James didn't need those to see the child's flame. Massive, yet growing to the point it would perhaps match if not surpass his own. . . Yet tilted in a way.

The flame, reminded him of his brother's successors. He would have, probably thought the boy was All-Mights successor if it weren't for the tilted nature of it. . . He had never seen such a flame, not even in mutant type quirks flame.

These two, would have afforded the boy mere curiosity and perhaps Nomu-Hood. But, the boy undoubtedly wanted to be a hero. . . Alongside the boys flame was exactly like his brother in alot of ways.

Perhaps, he could atone for past mistakes this way- Maybe reincarnation was real and this was his brother's way of contacting him? Either way, it was something that he intended to pounce on. A pet project Kuro asked, which wasn't far off. . . He couldn't get a full scope of a person's looks through his sensor quirks.

But, he could gain a body image, hair and even the feeling of their skin through his quirk. The boys, sentient quirk had felt weird, gooish like the green blob he had ordered to be killed.

As he was loaded onto the car, the memory of the mutant quirk user made up solely of mucus brought a bitter taste into his mouth. In all his years, one rule that he had enforced with a Iron Grip at his peak days was this.

It had exceptions of course, all rules did. You'd never target a child in middle school or lower senselessly. The mucus man did that, killing a poor girl to escape the police. The mucus man, would quickly find himself dead if he weren't in jail already.

As they finally, reached the park as far as James could tell, he turned on his more detailed sensor quirks allowing him to see alot. . . But not color, only vague outlines of color based on the light his senses picked up. As his doctor, pushed him to where a small chess table was be reached into his pocket, and pulled out a twenty as he says. "I believe, our guest would like something to snack on if he arrives . . Go grab some donuts before he does."

The doctor nodded, as he strolled off towards the car as "James" as he called himself sat there quietly, as he reached for a small box the doctor had left as he begins playing his favorite song. "I fought the law, and the law won." Ironic, he supposed but he still loved it. Old, but gold.

He sat there, for what seemed to be thirty minutes before he felt that tilted flame, smiling to himself as the boy approached. One of his quirks told him the boy was holding a tone of fear, yet excitement and eagerness, he quickly shut that quirk off hoping for a rather normal conversation. . . Today was the day that U.A gave out the test results wasn't it?

That thought, made him chuckle. The similarities didn't seem to end, as he calls out. "Venom! How good it is to see you." James could also sense the tendril floating idly with Venom as the child says. "A-Actually my name's Izuku. I'm sorry for the inconvenience my quirks name is Venom. . . He's mischievous at times! I sincerely apologise!"

Izuku said, giving a deep bow allowing James another chuckle before saying. "Ah, it's fine. I've heard of such quirks and yours is not the first dear Izuku. You, can call me James." Izuku, seems to stop before he can nod and even without his eyes James could tell the boy was embarrassed and ashamed for bowing to a blind man as he says. "Don't worry, I have a sensor quirk that allows me to "see" sort of. Suppose, I got lucky."

Izuku seems to stand in awkward silence as he sat down across from "James" as All for One says. "You see, normally I'd play chess with someone. But, I also brought this." He says, as he reaches under his chair and pulls out. . . A connect four board. His brother's favorite game.

Even, a hundred years this game had still persisted and brought some fun. Recognition, shone in the boys voice, as he said. "Oh! Me and my mom placed this game alot when I was younger to cheer me up. . ."

From there, the pair enjoyed a nice solem day playing their game. A humorous air, as All for one simply enjoys himself and where Izuku makes a brand new friend.

James, as he was called laughed when the doctor returned with the donuts to the excitement of the small tendril that manifested Izuku's quirks will, this continued on to the point that James got to see some of the guilt in Izuku's eye when James had the doctor go grab a pizza. . . He could use th- No what was he thinking? This boy wasn't a tool to be manipulated.

"I-I got some money I can help pay with I eat alot and It be a bother to have you order that many Pi-" Izukus sentence is cut off as to shut him up James simply opened his wallet, and showed Izuku the good chunk of money he had resting in his wallet. "Doctor, get a pizza for yourself whatever you like. Get me, a Barbeque pizza and get Izuku five pizzas with?"

Despite having no eyes, Izuku felt James eyes on him as Venom shouts. "Meatlovers!" The doctor scoffs and nods, knowing he'd be paid good for this little errand as he walks off. All for one, hides his laugh in the form of a cough as he sees Izuku glare at his tendril.

No doubt, a few family owned Pizzerias nearby as rare as they were in this part of Japan would be quite happy today. Even, as the doctor returns with the Pizzas and they dig in.

For a long time, All for one felt a shine of astonishment as he sensed the boy devour slice after slice of these five pizzas as he barely finished two slices. He supposed, his quirks could use some more calories as he has the doctor call on the phone and order fifty more pizzas. . . It wouldn't even put a chunk into his money he told Izuku who only stopped thanking James when Venom clamped Izukus jaw shut.

A few hours later, and a empty wallet. . . Izuku sighed in Joy his Venom quirk mentioning something about being back at full mass as Izuku feed his quirk chocolate. Eventually, it was time to split ways.

"Izuku, it's a bit late. You, don't mind if me and the dear doctor here walk you home?" Izuku hesitates before sighing and smiling. "You've already done so much for me today- Are you sure?" Normally, One for all would be in some pain today by now. But, he felt great today as he actually stood up from his chair earning him a glare from the mother hen that was his doctor as he says.

"I need to stretch these legs. Let me do this for you. You can help me by guiding, my quirks almost exhausted." Venom was at a loss of word's, at this man's height probably matching All-Mights height. He looked giant sitting down, but holy shit he was huge, and that walk home where Izuku helped guide the giant man through the streets as the doctor followed behind the duo with the van.

Eventually, after Izuku helping by holding the man's hand and guiding him through the streets they finally reached Izuku's home. . . That boy, was almost a split copy image of his brother James reminded himself bringing back that guilt as to how he alienated his own brother

Either way, as the two part ways. Izuku, heading home only to find his invitation to U.A in his mother's eager hands and All for One riding home in absolute silence as his doctor drove home.

He'd be in pain tomorrow, probably a lot of it but it had been worth it. Even as his doctor scoffed and said. "So- James, was it-" Before the doctor could say another world.

A weirdly organic feeling and warm blade was held to his neck, allowing for a minor cut to he made as All for One says. "You, are not to call me that when the boy's not around. Understand?" The doctor gulped, giving a nod as All for one then says. "If you tell anyone of this, I believe it would lead to the great shame of your daughter suddenly being kicked from her various lessons, which may also involve you losing your life and every dollar."

Keeping his eyes on the road, the doctor can only stutter a "Y-Yes" as All for one follows up with a. "If you, so happen to tell this information to Tomura I will gut you. His jealousy, would blind him. Be warned, there are fates far worse than death doctor. . .Ever read I have No mouth yet I must scream? How the A.I finally transforms the man into a glob who perceive time slower and live in eternal pain and torture? Ringing any bells? Either way, that's what I'll make being a Nomu like for you."

The doctor can only, keep driving as the blades taken away from his neck. . . As he keeps driving his employer.


	25. First Day-Part one

AN: Heya guys, Comment down below on possible people to ship Izuku with. Be it, Mina, Mineta, Froggy, Todoroki, even Bakugo anyone you can name! Whichever one gets the most suggestions, or that I like the most. Please include, a reason why you'd believe they'd be shipped together in this story.

As Izuku, smiled sitting straight up as his morning alarm went off! He was so excited, and nervous for today venom had to force him asleep. Today, was his first day and first step to being a hero! "This is it Venom, We're gonna be a hero and all that stuff. . . I feel the need to puke- Heya buddy you seem grumpy what's up?" Izuku says, noticing Venoms almost sluggish actions as he actually growls at Izuku.

"You didn't abide by what we said, you visited him anyway despite our warnings!" He growls, as Izuku stands up and begins to get dressed and handle his morning rituals as he talks. "James, wasn't that bad. . . I mean, he bought us enough Pizza you that we're about- 1,300 or so?" The still, somewhat skinny but now athletic and rather muscled green haired child says.

Venom, snaps at the candy bar one of many now lying across the room. Truly, his mother was worried about Izuku getting diabetes until Venom explained he'd ensure his host wouldn't. "That doesn't matter! He is a dangerous man Izuku!" Izuku scoffs at that, as he finishes brushing his teeth as he says. "James, is a nice man Venom maybe you're just on edge?" Which, venom growls at.

As the duo did their best to stay quiet letting their mother sleep in as they dig into the fridge and eat the leftovers for breakfast Venom growls and says. "Whatever it is- Either way, We've noticed something. . . About OFA" In private, or public they called All Might's quirk OFA just incase as Izu mumble his mouth full. "Wats dat?" Before gulping down his food.

Venom chuckles, feeling more of that Mothers- No woman's. . . Delicious food slide into their shared stomach as he says. "It seems, We only hold Fifteen percent of OFA. . . At this moment, I think you can channel ten percent of that, without risk of burning or harm to ourselves." Izuku pauses in his feasting, as he looks down at his hand smiling as he clenches it. "That's. . . Wow, We managed to throw the robot with even less than that?" Venom nod's as he moves in to lick the plastic container clean as Izuku grabs his backpack.

It brought, a new sense of awe as Izuku jogged down the street on his way to the train station. It was rather early, and a bit cold. But symbiotes, strived in the cold. As they make their way in silence to the Train station, Venom gets to ponder some things and even bark at a rather noisy dog and it's owner. . . He had almost slipped up mentally he noted, He had classified Inko as his own "Mother".

That wasn't the truth- But despite the fact, it held sharp teeth and almost alien appearance the Inko women was so kind to him. . . It was far more than most of his own race. Even more love, then what his "Parent" by human standards have shown him.

Mania, his "Mother" had never shown him such care perhaps if the Hunger ever settles back in and his need for flesh returns. . . Inko, would be on the bottom of his list on who to eat, perhaps Chloe would be number one- She probably tasted like seafood. . . Or salt with all the sea water she use to to toy with.

They weren't, walking their with Chloe due to something about her Grandma wanting to take Chloe on her first day. Either way, as they make it to the train station, and bored the first train closest to U.A Izuku sits down opens his backpack and takes out his Journal and begins to read over some of his quirk entries.

Unknown to him, a boy with a birdlike head sat next to only a half a foot separating the two. The raven headed boy reading a book by Edgar Allan Poe in silence. As his dark quirk crosses across the top of the train, curious of Venom as it pokes it. Causing venom to glance up, and stops- The dark shadow looking a awfully lot like a symbiote causing Venom to jiggle and await for a response. In the void of space, symbiotes tended to communicate through touch or look.

When, the shadow raises a eyebrow and lets out a Coo Venom which causes venom to rise up and whisper. "The fuck are you?" The bird squawks in indignation gaining the attention of Tokoyami to glance up and say. "What exactly are you doing Shadow?" The shadow points at the tendril of goo that made Venom's face. Causing, Tokoyami to slowly drag his view down from the Tendril and to it's host, jumping and almost dropping his book as he locks his own amber like eyes with Izuku's intense green one.

Izuku smiles and ask- "Um- Yes? What did venom do?" A bit embarrassed, at the fact his quirk may have done something to gain this Raven boys attention as Tokoyami chuckles and closes his book with a snap and says. "Strange, usually it's me asking that to other people. . . I'm Tokoyami, and this is Shadow who seems to be messing with your- Projection?" He ask, eyebrow raised.

Tokoyami extends a hand for Izuku to shake, which at it's pale tone Izuku kinda- Well, admires for a second before shaking his hand and chuckling saying. "Ya- Well, Venoms not always the best acting of projections. He's the manifestation, of my quirk he helps me control it. . . What's shadow?"

Tokoyami chuckles at that, as he observes the Tendril of goo and his own shadow interacting, even wrapping around one another best they can and biting at each other, as he sighs and begins to explain. "My quirk, Dark Shadow gets stronger the darker outside it is. I, also get slightly more durable and stronger in the dark. . . Drawback is, my quirk gets out of control when It gets strong enough." He says, waiting for the comment of scary, or what a emo or dark quirk. As he turns his head, only to wince at the brightness of Izukus smile as he says.

"That's awesome! Maybe you can help me, my quirk gets out of control to every once in awhile, your quirk would be great for nighttime patrol's and even capitalize and a more- Darker appearances!" Tokoyami, actually smiles at this. It seems, he has made a pretty decent friend already as he ask. "Why exactly are you on this train so early?" He inqiures, as Izuku beams even further causing Darkshadow to wince as Izuku says.

"It's my first day of U.A! I aim, on being a hero." Venom nods, as Tokoyami smiles and says. "Seems, we're both heading to the same place." With that, Izuku had already made a new friend before the day had even start.


	26. First day Part two

AN: current ship votes are! Votes are still open. Simply comment with a reason why you want this ship

3-Todoroki

1-Bakugo

2-Uravity

1-Momo

2-Tysusu

Izuku, and his new found friend found their way to the classroom. Small talk, and even a few jokes made between the new friend. As they open the door to the classroom their greeted with the sights of a few kids. The classroom, rather empty due to how early it was.

The current individuals in the room, were a girl with a bun in her hair and raised by the elite of this country and use to being a example to others. . . Arriving early was her first step in being a example to her classmate's. Next, was a half asleep boy with grape like hair generally acting like a little pervert forced to show up early due to the fact that he had to go when his dad went to work.

Next, being a familiar face to Izuku who smiles and already starts approaching Tokoyami, Venom and Izuku as Izukus eyes lock onto the last occupant of the somewhat empty classroom . . . And let's his eyes linger for a few seconds on the white and red hair and burn mark of a disinterested boy starting through the window.

His starting his interrupted by Iida clearing his throat and saying. "Ah! Midoriya, I trust you're ready for today? Knowing you, you'll hopefully have all the essentials and such. If not, I did bring extra pencils and even a extra notebook. Also Greetings! Midoriya who is this? A fellow classmate I assume?" Iida ask, smiling and giving Tokoyami a deep bow. Izuku chuckles at his new friends preparation as he says. "This is Tokoyami. I meet him on the train when his quirk and venom were bothering each other." At that moment, Venom squaks like a bird as Darkshadow lets loose a growl. . .

Hiding his laugh, Tokoyami coughs into his fist and says. "Usually dark shadow let's loose the bird like noises. . . I believe our quirks are rubbing off on one another." Izuku, rubbing the back of his head chuckles sheepishly. Iida, snorts and says. "Well, Hopefully they don't interrupt class to much." Izuku nods and says "Ya, I'll probably give Venom less chocolate and such." Tokoyami raises a eyebrow and ask. "I usually have to use flashlight to help regin Shadow in."

Their morning conversation continues as Izu claims a seat in the front with Iida. Tokoyami, sits right behind Izuku. Things, only kick up when Chloe walks inside, bringing a smile to Izukus face as she says. "DWEEB! I'M HERE!" Iida clears his throat and says. "Indoor voice Chloe." Chloe pfffttss as she sits next to Tokoyami who was reading in silence as she says. "Wouldn't be, bad to assume KFC here's a new pale greenbean?" Izuku nods, as he turns his head to Chloe and says. "Yes. . . Also, Iida has a point. Indoor voice chloe."

Chloe groans and says. "The stuckups gotten to Izu! Heya, bird pal? You and me are the last survivors of the Iida virus we gotta stick together." Tokoyami only chuckles and nods saying. "I'm Toko-" "Shush birdman." She says, as she reaches into her backpack and pulls out sunflowers that she brought for lunch and throws a small handful at Tokoyami. . . Who sighs as his shadow grabs as many as it can as Izuku says. "That's not nice chloe- You should cut it out."

A hint of nervousness in his tone, as he says this. . . Causing Chloe to sigh and say. "Fine! Toko, I'll stop being a douchebag and all that." Iida groans, such vulgar language didn't belong at school! As they continue their smalltalk, the only other moment of large interest is when Bakugou walks in locking his rage filled eyes with the Green and hopeful eyes of Izuku and bringing the group of friends, and tokoyami to a silence with occasional mummers in-between.

This tense filled atmosphere in the front of the class remains until it's broken by the ever tired form of their new teacher. . . Chloe gasping and leaning across the Aisle to whisper "Izu! It's Eraserhe-" She's stopped by Aizawa clearing his throat and glaring at her as the classroom falls into silence. The first words, like a groan as Aizawa says. "I'll lead you to the locker rooms. Where, a P.E uniform your size will be inside the locker with your names on it."

As Aizawa begins to walk out, the children scramble to follow as Venom mummers asshole unheard by all besides Izuku. Overall, it takes a few hours to show the locker rooms off alongside waiting for all the kids to get properly and fully dressed.

Aizawa saw potential in each and every one of these children. He didn't exactly see the need to hand out a threat today as he says. "Today is when we'll be doing physicals. . . Just because you passed the test doesn't mean you're in the clear. If I catch you slacking at all, I'll have you expelled faster than you can blink." Aizawa hid a smirk, as he turned around. It wasn't necessary to threaten them, but he still thought he should.

Otherwise, besides that the series of physical test go rather normalish. That, Midoriya child reaching somewhat Impressive scores. Managing, to come in at least third place in most areas. . .It did make Aizawa curious if his quirk could nullify Izukus.

Simply due to the arguably "Mutant" side of his powers and due to the. . . Disturbing reports he checked over how this boy had caused a a green sewer like mucus man to cower, and even claim the boy had "Eaten his eyeball." It wasn't the first time Aizawas had to deal with a quirk with such a- Exaggerated self defense system.

As the boy rears back his hand, he blinks turning on his power. The familiar warmth in his eyes a bother and a comfort as the boy freezes up in mid air- Ball Idly dropping from his hand before he gasped and fell to the ground clutching his stomach as he opened his mouth and let out a airless scream.

He was already halfway to the boy, before he blinked and turned off his power. The boys tense body went slack as he panted. Izuku groaned out "Venom?" As the normal tendril that usually spent it's time with Izuku groans as he glances at the Tendril. Aizawa asking "What just happened?" As he took a knee, and helped the boy stand.

Aizawa had checked some videos before… something was off about Izukus power as Venom growls out, a harsh anget in his tone. "Chocolate! Chocolate!" As it tenses like a snake, ready to lash out. . . But Izuku stops him, by handing him a bar he kept on his person incase he needed the extra quirk fuel today.

As Venom devours the chocolate Aizawa helps Izuku stand up to the crowd of student watchers as Venom says. . . "That- Eye quirk. We felt it- Pounding against us. Dragging our mind to hunger!" He explains. You see, Aizawa may have a power that works on quirks. That doesn't mean, it works only on quirks.

To Venom, when Aizawa used his quirk. The quirk had instead of shutdown Venom, caused venom to burn through the chemical called phenethylamine. Which, was necessary to Venoms current state of sanity.

Without it, out of shock Venom had tensed and torn many of Izukus ligaments and muscles. . . Which he was currently healing as Venom groans. Aizawa would scribble the fact that his eyes, had a rather bad effect on Venom which could be used as a counter if Izuky was ever mind controlled.

It takes a few minutes, and the student Mono making some more chocolate bars to Venoms pleasure before Izuku can stand and nod to Aizawa saying. "I'm ready!" Aizawa did have to give the boy credit for marching on as he says. "Throw the ball as hard as you can."

Regardless to say, as Izuku tensed and black tendrils of goo begin to cover his arm, the goo shrinking somewhat as it streams as Izuku prepares the pitch and with a solid crack! Izuku, focuses all the power into his finger, as much as he can draw on alongside venom as the ground cracks and the ball zooms into the air- Fast enough that with a thunderous boom!

The ball, breaking the sound barrier as it zooms forward! The Windows of the nearby buildings shattering with ease, as the more sensitive or weaker to sound students wince, or hold their ears shut groaning. . . Aizawa groaned. It was gonna be one of these days, and he was gonna have to explain why some of his students needed some minor healing, alongside why alot of windows nearby was broken.

It was gonna be one of those days he mused as he began to gather the students, to head off to recovery girl


	27. Fight day

AN: current ship votes are at

9-Momo 6-Todoroki

3-Tyusu 3-Ocho

1-Chloe 1-Mei

1-Tokoyami 2-Kiri

1-Iida- 1-Bakugo

2-Mina

Izuku groans as he walks forward, Venom floating idly besides him fresh off from his first day at U.A a bit tender due to the fact Venoms little accident had hurt like hell… he had also accidentally sent one of his more sensitive of hearing classmates to recovery girl on the first day. It made Izuku feel rather guilty.

Currently though? All Izuku wanted to do was get past the bustling crowds and get to his train station as quickly as possible. Currently, he was alone due to the fact Tokoyami and Iida were being picked up, Chloe had already received detention for her foul mouth and minor attack on the teacher for causing Izuku's major reaction to the quirk nullification. Since then, Venom has said nothing and was still silent.

As Izuku stops begins mummering to himself wondering what exactly could of happened between his quirk and Aizawas. Mostly looking down on his way there he finally reaches the train station. "Hmmmm- Maybe our quirk classifies as both a mutation and normal type? But even then, why would it have such a adverse effect. . . Any Idea?" He says, glancing to the side hoping to see venom. Only to let loose a eep as he hears another humans response and meets a pair of grayish/black eyes and hears. "Hm? Well, there have been events where mutation type quirks work under the skin and could still be nullified but usually causing internal damage to the mutation quirk user."

Izuku remembers her- A fellow student from U.A as he hmmms, rubbing his chin as he follows up with trying to avoid a awkward silence. "Well- Venoms been silent about it. . . But that's probably true. Maybe, my quirk works by maintaining some sort of Bio-Gel or such through my body which helps with establishing goals." Momo would nod and say. "That's like my quirk, a secondary layer of nerves are over my first that are geared and linked up to my stomach and mind. They help me create objects."

Izuku blushes a bit- Jesus christ she was smart he notes. Acknowledging her with a nod looking away as he chews on his finger and says. "I'm Izuku- What's your name?" Momo chuckles as she says. "I'm Momo Yaoyorozu. Simply Momo will suffice. What was up with the chocolate thing during testing?" Izuku begins scratching his head as he says. "You see- From what me and Venom have discussed it seems that my quirk produces alot of "Bad" emotions. Unhealthy one's at that. Chocolate, holds a certain chemical which Venom breaks down to help maintain his sentience in a positive manner. He's a result of the nature of my quirk."

Momo pauses and smiles saying. "Not alot of people put thought into their quirk like that. . . Oh! This is my train. I'll see you later?" She pauses as Izuku smiles and says. "See you!" She nods, as she creates a bar of chocolate from her palm and hands it to Izuku as she says. "See you Izuku! Hopefully you enjoy this!

Izuku chuckles in silence, as the black goo crawled up from his palm and devours the chocolate as Venom finally says. "You're a fucking nerd now find our train home and get us chocolate". He bellows, in his monotonous tone.

Besides that nothing else interesting happens through the day.

~~~~~The next day~~~~

Izuku woke up the next day and jumped onto the train like always, this time walking with Chloe who seemed keep Izuku happy with her many jokes, and complaining about how early it was Then, sitting on the train with Chloe, and Tokoyami. Chloe mostly slept and the most interesting thing being Venom and Shadow getting into a small scuttle like a pair of dogs over a bone.

Besides that, as Izuku sat down in class in the little spot quickly becoming his. Hell, the only thing of note so far was when All-Might bust into the room. Even the most indifferent of the class, bursting into joy at the sight of the number one hero!

Venom gags, at all the joy but he's quickly silenced by the fact their suit was ready! In a rush they all begin lining up to retrieve their suits. . . They quickly head to the locker rooms where they begin getting dressed. Izukus, new costume appearing like this. Instead of white, Venom had wanted those parts black or gray, and in order to properly fit it Izuku choose to wear a darker forest shade of green.

As they begin wandering outside, Izuku's eye gets caught more than once. The rather alluring costume of Momo, or Chloe causing him to blush. Chloe, dressed in spandex that cut off before her wrist on her hands. Showing off her stomach, and only covering up to her eyes in the form of a pair of diving goggles, and swim shoes perfect for running on land and getting wet in the water.

Or feeling a bit of Awe at Bakugous or Tokoyamis costumes. . . He almost misses the pairings in his analysis of everyone's suit. The nice girl, named Uraraka being paired with him- Alongside Bakugou being paired with Todoroki making a rather scary combination. Izuku felt kinda guilty for whoever would be paired up with them.

Two minutes later, Izuku was dreading his life as Uraraka patted his back trying to help him calm down as she says. "Heya- Izuku it's fine! Let's give it our best, you saved me from the giant robot. I bet, we can win this." Izuku takes a moment to regain his breath as he groans, before nodding saying.

"Well- You're right. We need to make a plan. . . It seems Todoroki has a Ice Quirk of some sort? Bakugou has a explosive quirk. . . You can float things right?" Izuku says, glancing to Uraraka who nods as he says. "Maybe- I can hold them both off so you can get close enough to tag Bakugou?"

With plan in heart, they wait outside as Todoroki and Bakugou prepare inside. Todoroki, telling Bakugou "Can you blast a hole in the floor?" Bakugou scoffs and says. "Course half and half. What kind of shitty question is that?" Todoroki rolls his eyes as he says. "Well, I can freeze the entire building and hopefully freeze them. But I'll be pretty limited after that. I expect the black gooy one to be able to break through my ice."

It dawns on Bakugou what the plan is as he smiles and crosses his arms and state. "Oh? Want to use to sound that Dekus gonna make to help us get the drop on them?" Todoroki nods. With a final ring, the battle starts. Normally, Bakugou would go off alone. . . But he'd have to start thinking and work together with this "two bit" in order to slam Izuku down.

Todoroki clenching his fist and flash freezing the entire building, grinding Izuku and Uraraka to a halt as Venom growls taking over, his tentacles latching onto Uraraka and putting her on his back like a overgrown baby as his hands shift into hammer's.

Without using One for All, Venom begins smashing his way forward. Breaking the Ice with ease as Uraraka smiles and says. "Wow- Venom you have a way of making people feel so small. . . Who's taller you or Shouji?" Venom growls, ever since the Aizawa incident he has been feeling rather angry and aggressive as he lets Izuku say through him. "Venom is! We also weigh about a ton and a half!"

Before their conversation can continue, Venom freezes halfway through the building as he hears something. . . A familiar sound of sparks as with a BOOM! He luckily fully shells in Uraraka, as he looks up, only to roar in pain, as Todoroki drops down, both his hands encased in solid ice and slamming into Venoms head, as Bakugou drops down.

As Venom stumbles from the hit of Ice Bakugou slams his fist into Venoms legs letting forth a massive explosion causing Venom to roar out, enclosed in this tight confined space, Venom makes do and slams his tendrils forward. Sprouting from his head, and body Todoroki holds them at bay encasing them in Ice each time they come close, as Venoms body swirls around a backhand missing Bakugou as he jumps up into the air.

Not one to let a opening pass Venom capitalizes on Bakugou's jump by grabbing the boy by the leg and swinging his body forward. Using him as a Bludgeon to slam into a sheet of ice Todoroki attempted to throw up to shield himself with. . . It didn't work as Bakugous body slams through the sheet and into Todoroki launching them into a wall.

As Venom breaks his frozen tendrils, to regain his biomass he says. "Uru! Heads up prepare to roll" he growls, his host providing a solid plan as he tosses her to the next floor, just in time as a Todoroki launched by Bakugou slams into Venoms side and slamming him into the Ice wall.

From there, Todoroki begins entombing himself and Venom into a bubble of Ice and making it as thick as possible. Even then, it barely muffled the roars of Venom as he begins to claw at the walls and beat the shit out of a nearly frozen Todoroki.

But, the desire to win temporarily outweighed Bakugou's bloodlust as he propels himself to the next floor, roaring out "Ey bitch!" As he lands and looks around eyes quickly locking onto the only non frozen hallway she could have gone down. Quickly turning the corner, only to gasp out in pain as Uraraka slams her fist into Bakugous throat causing him to gasp out in pain and anger. Temporarily stunned, she taps his leg and floats him as she runs to her goal.

Meanwhile, with a CRACK venom breaks through the ice shell, roaring loudly enough that the student's didn't need audio equipment to hear it. Chloe, a bit scared how brutal her friend was. . . For you see, Todoroki was bruised up and nearly frozen as Venom put the boy into the holster like he was a baby. As he shells Todoroki, he launches himself forward.

Venom was eager to finally fight bakugou who he spots, falling to the floor as Uraraka drops him from her powers control allowing him no time to prepare the shoulder slam into him- Causing him to scream in rage as Venom slams Bakugou into the wall.

Bakugou, instantly begins shoving his fist as deep as he can into the swirling mass that is Venom, as he roars in fury and fully explodes the stored up sweat inside of Venom. Causing Venom to roar, as he jumps back, grabbing Bakugou's hands and crushing the Inventions.

Bakugou isn't done yet, as he had been training over the summer, finding a new way to apply his quirk. . . In his spit, as he spits onto Venoms hands and using his spit as more fuel for his explosion causing venom to roar and cover his face with both hands- Allowing Bakugou to spit onto Venoms face, and use it to fuel yet another large explosion as Venom tumbles back.

But instead of Venom lashing out, like normal, Izuku simply commands Venom to hug Bakugou as close as possibly- Once Venom hugs Bakugou as close as he could. Izuku, propels his empowered fist through the goo slamming into Bakugou's stomach. . . But before a brutal slam could be done that would have taken Bakugou out of the fight-

Ice spikes forth, starting from the inside of Venom where Todoroki was now waking up. . . As Venom freezes like a ice statue causing Bakugou to chuckle his Amber eyes looking forward only to see the ice cracking ever so slowly as with a final crack a steaming venom, who's goo boiled away breaks forth and lunges fist preparing to break Bakugous jaw- Before the ringing of a bell starts. Signaling the end of it.

Izuku, despite the blood thirst that tainted him and the need to see Bakugou bleed still recognizes that sound. . . As with a blast of air all around he stops venom growling as Izuku takes the reigns.

His fist shaking in midair, only inches away from Bakugou's face Izuku reverts his form. With a thud a groaning Todoroki falling from the shell. Bruised, and pretty frozen and a shaking Izuku forcing to go back into its cage. . . That draws a end to this fight


	28. All-Mights Talk

As Izuku sat there shaking with the contained rage of the Symbiote inside him. It would not dawn on him, that his emotions may affect the symbiote. . . But the same applied to him. Even now, with shaking hands, a groaning todoroki laying limp behind him. Resting where Izuku dragged him and left him, infront of Izuku in these ice filled halls was a long time- Friend? Rival? Bully? All these could apply.

But only one word applied to Bakugou right now that rang through both Izukus and Venom's head. The Threat, something to be destroyed to be eliminated Venom raged in Izuku's head. . . But another voice, one that sang in seven tones also whispered in Izuku's head. Not mere words, but vague feeling one's that inspired memories of heroic deeds.

Images flashed in the shared head of Izuku and Venom. The shaking Izuku clenching his fist, as Bakugou's red eyes filled with a shaking red and tears as Bakugou shouts in the cold hallway. "Do it coward! That's all you've been. Even, with this quirk you can't help but be a fucking coward." Venom is spurred on by these words as Izuku forces him back.

That's when the memories that the voice of seven tones spurs on to him hits. . . The first, being a memory of a young Izuku and Bakugou walking through the woods. Izukus shaking stops, as his arm begins to reach for a small pocket on his chest. "Venom! J-Just stop. It's over!" He shouts to his supposed quirk.

The fact of Venom manifest ontop of Izukus for a second as it barks "But he hurts us! He is a threat, his quirk can end us-" Venoms word's are cut short by another memory the seven tones pushes into the light. . . One of Izuku and his mother sitting there watching a Movie. The kind women, even giving him pets and having purchased him chocolate dipped popcorn before this movie.

Izuku shaking hands finally dig into the pocket on his chest, made to be isolated from the weather and remain cool to store at least three chocolate bars. Bakugo stares, as he slowly starts to rise and bark. "Stop ignoring me! Just fucking acknowledge me you worthless asshole!"

Venom bites forth from a tendril, only barely missing Bakugou's face by a few inches as Izuku wills the tendril back into himself as Venom shouts. "Show the threat he's wrong! Show him, you're not a coward! All you do, is hide behind others. Prove him wrong! Prove him we're strong."

For a split second, it feels ever so tantalizing just to give in and let Venom beat the shit out of Bakugou. . . But another memory hits him. One of him and all might training. Even as the bell, signaling the test was over rang in the background he focused on the words of the memory.

He remembers All-Might saying. "Midoriya my boy. I'll be honest with you. One day on your path to be a hero, you may choose actions that seem cowardly to some. Refrain from taking, a truly horrible man's life, or refrain from attacking or lashing out. . . That does not make you a coward! Sometimes, as a true hero we must know when to refrain, and to turn the other cheek."

This, gives Izuku that one last push to grab that chocolate bar and open it both hands shaking as he hears urarakas voice in the hallways. Opening it, as he takes a bite and feels the hunger and rage subside. As he digs into the bar, and notices Bakugou laugh and fall to the ground unconscious.

Izuku harbors himself, in this sea of emotion venom had caused on the shining light of being a hero. As he sighs, and slowly stands up Izukus eye's water gently as he wipes them away. . . . Venom sitting in silence.

Venom's silence let him wander something as his sanity returned. Who was he? Out of necessity and greed his race had infested before. . . But now that they were all gone, and he had a supply of the chemical he needs? Was it in his nature to be like this, at the slightest fight.

It was only hours later, with Izuku slinging both unconscious classmates over his shoulder as he begins walking camly the way his came. . . Waiting only for uraraka to catch up as she says. "You okay? Your eyes are all puffy Izuku?" Innocence in her tone as Izuku smiles and says. "Y-Ya! Just got something in my eye from Bakugou's Explosion."

She chuckles, as Izuku slings her over his shoulder alongside Bakugou and Todoroki and jumps down the hole he made before letting her walk. Allowing her to chuckle as they walk in silence. . . Until they get outside, only to see All-Might all buffed up at the entrance about to enter.

For a few seconds, they stare at each other as All-Might glances at the unconscious figures on Izukus shoulders and chuckle's saying. "Ah! Young Midoyria and Miss Uraraka! The camera's had just gone out due to Todorokis ice finally affecting them. Then, the objective secured Alarm rang. . . I believe it's safe to assume you two won?"

Uraraka smiles, as she pumps her fist into the air saying. "Heck ya! You should have seen Izuku when he got all Venomed up he was awesome!" Izuku gives a small smile and only says Mhmmm as his response. It doesn't sit right with All-Might as he says. "Uraraka, mind running ahead and informing the class I'll be alittle bit late getting back. I must help young Midoriya with his luggage!"

She nods, and runs off smiling a bit happy All-Might glances down at Midoriya and says. "Is everything all right. . .Izuku?" He says, as he kneels down and begins gently taking Bakugou and Todoroki into his arms as Izuku hesitates and says. "All-Might. . . Do you think I'm uh- a coward?" He finishes, with a small gulp as All-Might pauses and chuckles.

"Midoriya my boy. . . Use some perspective here and look at it like this. You're a young boy, who rushed in to save a old friend from near death, fought two fellow students by yourself. Now, this isn't the bravest thing you could have done. But you're young, barely a teenager. You still have growing to do, and it's fine to be alittle bit scared sometimes."

As Izuku pauses and opens his mouth, All might shushes him with a single large digit as he continues on. "We're all Human Midoriya. We aren't, comic book characters who never mess up or do no wrongs. It's okay to be scared sometimes. . . Even I get scared once in awhile but do you know what keeps me brave?" He ask Midoriya a smile on his face as he begins walking.

Izuku eye's wide, and with a returning glimmer licks his lips and ask. "What?" All-Might stares directly at Izuku as he says. "The knowledge, that others believe in me. Thus, I must be brave for other's. Understand?'

Izuku smiles and says. "Ya- That helps alot. . . Thanks." All-Might Nods as the pair continues on their way.

~~~~~~~Aizawa~~~~~~~

Aizawa groaned, as he sat in front of the principal. The small, rat like man humming as he sipped on his tea well dressed and groomed as he ask in a tone of almost complete apathy. "So- I heard you and the Midoriya boy experienced a small little incident."

Aizawa sighs before saying "Yes. Toshinori had warned me, that it's possible the boy would suffer some Injuries if he tried to use too much of his quirk. I thought, he was about to foolishly use his that quirk and so I attempted to Nullify his quirk."

Nezu sighs as he finishes off his cup of tea and sets it down and says. "Ah, then a complete accident. Understandable but I advise more caution in the future. I'll also put a note, In Midoyrias files to advise caution. Suppose we'll give him a aberration label, to advise any future teacher's or substitutes who may have quiros that interfere with other quirks. . . It's been awhile since this schools given one of those ratings hasn't it?" Nezu spoke to himself more then to anyone else.

Aizawa raises a eyebrow and ask. "What's that?" He was aware of various labels they gave to certain individuals to help teachers. The "Explosive" label going to angry, or explosive personalities or "Unstable" or "Low Income" to other's for either possible damages or poor families. Currently, Midoriya had "Dangerous Quirks" and now the "Aberration" label.

Nezu chuckles and says. "Sometimes, when a pregnant or expecting women's affected by a certain and unique quirk such as time related quirks, or bio manipulative in nature. . . Their child's quirk will come out and show flawed or anomalous properties when affected by other quirks. You're not in any other trouble, thank god we found out about this before we planned any training routines or in the field. We'll get some Support tech drawn up so this doesn't affect Izuku in the field. You're dismissed.""

Aizawa nods as he stands, and simply walks out the door only pausing as Nezu says. "Also, Aizawa I will personally give you some funds to purchase some. . . Chocolate. Nothing to crazy, just a few bars a day from my own fortune. I've amassed, a good chunk of Capital from sponsoring various support tech makers you know."

Aizawa nods as he leaves the room. Nezu pondering in silence.


	29. calm before the storm

It was the only a few days later. Ever since, the fight between Izuku, Todoroki, and Bakugou a tense air had surrounded the three. Otherwise, a rather friendly atmosphere had grown between most of the class. Friend groups growing, or becoming established.

The main one being, between Tysusu, Toru, Kirishima, Shoji, Mineta and various member's second being Izukus group consisting of Momo, Izuku, Chloe, Iida, and Tokoyami. Currently, they all sat eating their lunches as Chloe digs into her hamburger and says with her mouth half full "Dis is America at is finest boy" she says, before gulping down her meal and taking a sip of her water as Iida scoffs and keeps eating his own food.

Meanwhile Izuku chuckles and says. "Yes Chloe, we get it you're American." She nods as she says. "Good, now chicken nugget give me those french fries. You can still smell the oil on em" As she reaches for Tokoyamis fries, Dark shadow smacks her hand causing her to yank her hand back and glare at Tokoyami in a few seconds in silence before Tokoyami says. "Not today U.S.A- Ow!" He is interrupted by a pickle hitting him in the beak as Chloe smiles.

Momo chuckles gently for a few seconds before letting loose a small. . . Hiccup sounding more akin to a mouse causing Izuku to turn his head away and hold in his laughter in a attempt to hide his amusement. Only to earn a Russian nesting doll in his plate as he glares at Momo with Mockhurt.

Only to feel, the sneaking tendril of Venom to shout in Victory as he snatches some of Iidas rice. Iida scoffing and saying. "I feel I'm the only one with sanity left." It's been this way, for about a week now. School, everyday was pretty fun and on the weekends he got to hang out with James.

He was abit saddened to hear james tell him, that he'd be busy next weekend and probably the one after that. . . Venom would certainly miss the free food no doubt. Because every time that man in the wheelchair would meet him at the park, the encounter usually ended at some sort of restaurant. Meanwhile, sometimes on Saturday's All-Might would visit his house and alongside help train him simply visit him. His mother, even sometimes forcing the skeletal man to eat a healthy meal.

As the bell rings and they all stand, Izuku gains a glimpse of Venom simply devouring any leftovers. . .Venom had been so silent in the day's after the fight. For the first few days, Izuku had been worried about what was going on with his quirk.

The sentience, to his quirk had almost driven him away from the path of the hero. He had almost, grabbed Bakugou by the throat and held tightly as the life slipped from him. Even now, the idea sent a shiver, a rush down his spine. It made him feel sick. For some reason though, Venom had been far more friendly in the day's passing. Izuku couldn't find a why behind it, or even get the gooy pal to talk about why he was so. . . Gone for a few days. So he had let it pass for now.

His mother had noticed, and tried to make him and Izuku a treat. Something minor, hot chocolate and despite it just barely reaching fall it had done some wonders for both their mental states. For Chloe though, the passing last days of summer had been hell.

Alongside the Early days of school her grandmother had been putting the hurt down. Constantly training her, of course Chloe has scoffed off most the training. She even used, that constant rage growing at her grandmother for fuel. . . But she wouldn't lie to herself without that training she wouldn't have been able to pass with the pipsqueak Mineta on her side Vs Shoji and his partner.

She had been docked a few points for her brutal method's having used her palms to create precise and small blast of water. These, small blast allowed her to actually break some of Shojis Bones including his jaw.

Meanwhile, Kirishima Shoji's partner for the little test had managed to slug chloe good. . . But not any harder than her grandmother had. At most, she would have a black eye if not for the kissy grandma. In return though she had thrown the rocky man out the window. It was good to be Villain she had told All-might he wasn't amused. Thus, a detention for her joking and to brutal action's.

Meanwhile when her dad brought her back to her grandma's and she retold the story to her grandmother, she finally got a minor break on the training and even a ice cream. . . Even though she was caught by surprised and got a fist to her stomach the ice cream was still worth it in Chloe's books.

Besides that, nothing of note had really happen for the two. . . There was a single day though that everyone was excited for. Their first trip to the Emergency Simulation dome or the E.S.D. Set for the next Friday, the class excited due to the simple fact that this was another chance to shine amongst their class. Student's like Tsuyu, for their phenomenal abilities in the water. Mineta, for his ability to use his hair to hoist up and place under heavy objects or save those dangling off ledges.

The universal feeling of excitement was nearly spread to everyone. The keyword being nearly, for the night before Venom of all people felt on guard. Tense, as if something bad was bound to happen. Considering Present-Mic, Aizawa, and All-Might were likely to be there Venom chalked it up to the plain and simple fact that a Hard counter like Mic, and a man currently with far more power then him such as All-Might being so close to him in a single possibly confined location tomorrow had caused his subconscious to label that day as "Threat".

In the end, reassurances from Izuku in the form of gentle petting and chocolate had calmed him down and helped him rest for tommorow.


	30. Attack part 1

On the bus that gently moved down the street, in all it's yellow and pristine glory. The Bus overall shining as if just cleaned, bought and waxed. Onboard this little bus sat a single class, and their teacher. A silent air buzzing with excitement, the silence only being torn apart by the small whisper's between friend's lined up in the bus.

Jirou, in his costume and leather jacket sitting next to Mineta who were simply laughing at stupid images on Jirous phone. Todoroki and Tsuyu sitting side by side, the frog groaning in comfort at the warm waves that rolled off of Todoroki. Various budding friendships, showing their results in this bus.

Even a older one, shows it's colors as Izuku simply stares out the window, letting the blue haired Chloe simply lean against him. Her head, limp with a single trail of drool dripping from her mouth onto Izuku. The greenboys face shows little emotion to this, simply letting Chloe's warmth lay against him as he stares out the window.

It would be obvious to many, that despite venom's joy Izuku was a bit bummed that All-Might wouldn't be attending today's trip. Usually, for the dome people either rented or scheduled hours for them to visit. Class 1-A got it this Friday, and class B would go next Friday. A simple, but effective pattern.

As the green haired boy, gently reached out and pushed against her arm as he said. "Chloe, wake up. We're here." She seems to groan as she stands up and starts leaving the bus. Girls, being called off first, and then boy's.

As they chatter and rev up to full blown talking as they walk inside Venom slowly glances around at the various buildings and scenarios as Thirteen introduces herself to the class. Izuku shaking in awe and muttering statistics under his breath as Venoms eye's lock onto the area almost purely of flame's. Letting a small shiver run through the goo that laid underneath Izuku's skin.

This caught Izukus attention as he glances down at Venom, only to quickly snap his head back up as the sharp tone of Aizawa barks out. "Villians, Thirteen run defense and contact-" He's interrupted by Thirteen growling and saying. "Shoot the radios not getting through. . . Jammer quirk?" Aizawa groans as he turns his head to his class and says. "Midoriya grab some of the slower student's, Iida run up ah-"

Aizawa's cut off as he jumps back as a dark misty cloud simply appears and says. "Unfortunately, that's not something we can allow." It says, as its mist takes nearly half the class. Izuku was already half venomed up, before he felt he was falling. All, Tsuyu could do was watch as she grabbed mineta and threw him onto the boat.

She knew, Izuku weighed far more than she could justifiable lift with her tongue alone as she sees a large SPLASH as Izuku hit the water. . . Even as she ribbits out of distress and annoyed by the panicking Mineta running around the boat as it was rocked by the waves.

Tsuyu even sees a single shark like fin submerge below the water. . . Before something breaks the surface of the water, the limp unconscious body of a shark like villian flying through the air. Mineta groans a he lays down and says. "Im-Im just gonna lay here. . . Let Izuku sort them out." Tsuyu nods and says. "Smart choice."

Unknown to the two, water slammed into Venom. A waterbender, trying to use scalding hot water to stop the boy, only to receive let loose a minor scream in his diving gear as Venoms arm dashes forth, extending through the water and grabbing the man by the arm and yanking it with a pop from it's socket.

No one would complain of brutality, because these Villians were trying to kill kid. Motherfucking kids Venom reasoned to himself, as he began pulling the man to him, slugging him and knocking him unconscious as he tore through the waves of villains. Throwing those who couldn't breathe underwater to the shore like limp fist.

He would be choking out out, as he'd be grabbing onto two more and wrapping them in cocoons. . . Turning both his hands into large maces as he beats the other villians with the mace like cocoons. Venom roaring out, words muffled by the water sounding something akin to the lines of "YOU BITCHES AIN'T SHIT." muffled by the water.

Meanwhile, as Aizawa dashed forward to combat the horde of Villains below. Bakugou and Kirishima work together, keeping the mist villain off of 13. You see, Bakugou surprisingly had learned one thing compared to other versions of himself. . . He learned that teamwork is needed sometimes to beat those far out of your league.

Each time, the mist villain would try to teleport away one of them, Bakugou would take a hit at the collar only to Miss. Meanwhile, Kirishima would help them work together, by creating sparks against the ground in the darkness. The sound, of his rock body against the ground helping people oriented themselves and fight more cohesively. . . just enough that Iida had finally managed to get past the barricade that was the misty villain.

Meanwhile, Momo would be carrying a limp Jirou as Chloe helped carve a way to the rest of their class. Momo, creating flashbangs so that Chloe could get close and rely on dirty tactics to bring down stronger foes.

Mostly aiming for strikes to the neck, layering the ground with water when Jirou was about to attack or using the lead beads in her hair to strike at the private parts of Villains and stun them for her to finish them off. The lesson, her grandmother had worked hard to instill in her head coming to the surface. She had even jumped onto the back of a mutant type quirk user and suffocated him with her watery hair.

Only minor bruises covering her body, as she eventually reaches the center of the room. . . Close to some weird hand man, and a large hulking birdman. But, still a good distance away, as they crouch down and hide in some small shrubs as they observe their teacher kick some ass!

Chloe, smiling as she chuckles. Momo, double checking the flex tape over Jirous mouth as she turns to watch the fight. Only, to gasp in horror as the large black creature zooms forth, and pins their teacher's head to the ground. Chloe, seeing her chance while this Nomu crushed her teacher head against the ground.

She crouches down, and begins building pressure in her bones, grunting as she hears some of her bones pop and crack in minor fractures. She, believed she could hold that hand man hostage if she got ahold of him. Make a hostage trade if not, remove the leader of this little invasion.

Before Momo could stop her, She zooms forth at immense speeds closing the distance in a few seconds- So close before SLAM! The large hand of the Nomu grabs her head stopping her midair. Her teacher in one hand, and Chloe's in the other as the bored looking man of many hands glances to Chloe flailing her hair against the unflinching Nomu.

As Izuku, as venom reaches the edge of the body of water Tsuyu carrying Mineta on her back. . .Venom and Izuku finally stop it. Chloe, being held in the air as Venom catches the words from the hand man. "Nomu, Keep the teacher. The blue haired one though should be the first example. I feel, these kids don't know the risk." Before Izuku could spring forth, a sicking crack echos through the dome.

To the horror of Mineta who hugs the frogs back tighter truly scared, Tsuyu who can only widen her eyes in horror as she dives backwards into the water to keep herself safe. Momo, who could only muffle her scream of horror with her hand.

As, the Nomus hand closes tightly. Chloe screaming in pain and horror, for a split second before a crunch and the sound of raw meat being crushed sounds out. Chloe's body going limp in the Nomus hand, as he drops Chloe's dead body. The nomus hand covered in blood, and meat as the rasping laugh of the man covered in hands fills the silence. Even a few of the villains looking queasy, sick or fearful.

Meanwhile, Venom stood perfectly still. . . His ally was dead, he failed to repay, he has failed failed failed failed f- The word fail slowly losing it's meaning in his name head as words corrode. Only a few simple words ringing through his head.

Meanwhile, Izuku screamed muffled by Venom as he felt nothing but rage and sadness at his friend's death. As he gives Venom full control, and Venom gives in to simple words in his head. Ignoring the voice of seven tone's as he only heard-

HUNGER. KILL. HUNT.

Together, they let loose a roar of anguish heard clearly heard across the dome. Even gaining the attention of those ontop of the stairs. Kurogiri recognizing the boy slash monster crying out in pain. . . And Bakugou actually in complete silence and shock. None of this mattered to Izuku right now, as he gave full power to One for All to Venom they could safely channel. Izuku only wanted BLOOD!


	31. attack part 2

The world felt silent to Aizawa. . . The taste of his copperish blood filling his mouth almost strong enough to distract him from the feeling of failure. . . He didn't doubt that crunch, and scream was from Chloe. Even as tears ran down his face, as he felt himself be dropped most of his Bones broken as he slowly trys to turn his head to see what's going on.

He is introduced, to a sight of absolute carnage! You see, Venom steaming with the power of One for All charged forward towards the figure with the rasping laughs. Who had ordered for Izukus and Venoms friends death, the one who had protected and shielded them! Perhaps, to some this would be proof that Bakugou was right and this could have been prevented if perhaps Izuku wasn't a coward.

But to Izuku right now, that did not matter. Only, causing this figure pain! He's only stopped, by the large black mass of the Nomu attempting to halt Venom. Meanwhile, Kuros attention is pulled to his young ward out of some care and mostly fear he begins teleporting to Tomura and saying. "Sir, I believe we should be leaving."

Tomura makes a simple shushing sound as he stands there watching, his wickled smile covering his face as he says. "Shushhhhh" the H coming out like a soft whistle as he says. "Let's see this Monster playing as Hero show his true color." Kuro nods, as he begins teleporting some other minor villains away in his spare time closely monitoring the situation.

Meanwhile, above the area Bakugou could only stare wordlessly with his class as the scenes below unfolded. For, as Venom charged forth the ground breaking underneath each step, earth condensing from the sheer force and weight placed upon it from each step towards Tomura. Only, for the Nomu to slam it's shoulder into him sending Venom off his course.

Venom growls as he skids to a halt, his tentacles turning into anchors to hold him in place as he looks up, only to see the massive fist of the Nomu slam into his face. . . But, he isn't moved as his head splits apart and surrounds the Nomus fist before biting down. His head, enhanced by the quirk gifted to Izuku ripping off the Nomus hand and add it to his pile of burning Biomass.

Even in this pain, Venom recognized his need to create more Biomass as he latched onto the Nomus hand and sent himself into the veins of the Nomu grabbing and consuming as many cells, and even the cells that regenerated. Growing in height and strength as he went beyond his normal mass. Latching the Nomu to himself, as the creature screeched and in order to throw off Venom, reared his other fist back and slammed it into Venom, sending the symbiote launching off of him and into the sky.

As the symbiote takes off like a rocket, he aligns his legs to the roof preparing to rebound as the Bloody Nomu now regrows its arm and regains its lost blood as it spots the Symbiote. Venom, slammed legs first into the roof and halting his momentum despite nearly ripping the roof open, as he rebounds downwards at immense speed's as he SLAMS into the Nomu slamming it into the ground and burying it body firmly into the solid rock.

From there, Venom rears back his fist and launches it forward as he sits ontop of the Nomu only for it to go through a misty portal and landing in the dirt. From there, the Nomu takes it's own fist and savagely beats into the side of the symbiote. Destroying and harming Venom with the sheer force of it's blows and Venom recovering by forcing every last inch of his mass touching the Nomu to consume as much as possible.

From there, the Nomus hand launches upward grabbing Venom by the neck and slamming him to the side, then letting go so it could start releasing a brutal haymaker while propping his side up onto Venom's face. Breaking, the hardened bone like teeth with each slam and pounding Venom's face in. Meanwhile, the other hand of the Nomu is pounding on Venoms stomach and actually hurting his host.

But neither cared for the pain, as Venoms tendril short forward cutting directly into the throat of the Nomu and grabbing onto the jaw and proceeding to rip it off with a sickening tear. Meanwhile, watching Kirishima puked at the sheer brutality of the scene as Venom screamed out. "YOU TOOK HER! YOU TOOK HER!"

Tomura, smiled even further as he mused "Sometimes, all it takes to get someone to show their true colors is a single death. . .amusing." The Nomus pain maddened eyes lock onto Venom as it flips itself ontop of Venom, slamming it's fist into the boy and the parasite. Doing damage faster then Venom could repair or recover.

Izuku closed his eyes at the pain- Sharp like a dagger and fueling the bloodlust his symbiote sent him into. . . Then it hit him, as he willed Venoms hands into two large blades, one a scythe that zooms past the Nomus hand and hooks his head closer in. Cutting, the back of the nomus thick neck and draging it closer for the other hand to cut into the Nomus face, before it shifted back into a hand and released a hail mary of a punch that threw the Nomu off him, allowing him to finally recover.

As he stands up, unnoticed by all were the tears running down the face of Venom. Strands of water, that he released when sad. . . A habit he had unknowingly picked up from his host as he rushes forward slamming into the Nomu again as the pair both get stuck into a battle of strength. Grappling with one another, and clawing doing every little thing they can to utterly annihilate the other. . . Without warning, the nomu dives down and grabs into Venoms sides, before suplexing him cracking the ground and sending Venoms head into the ground.

Only, for a spear like projectile of hardened goo to go through the Nomus chest and Hook him like a whale. As Venoms arms changed their arms and body to become reversed as it's directly eye level with the Nomus somewhat regrown face as it bites down and latches and tears like a wild animal.

As that happened Aizawa groaned as he noticed something. . . The Nomu was starting to regenerate slower and slower and Venom showed no signs of stopping. As, the Nomu finally let's go and rolls to the side jumping to its feet fast as it can. Only to receive, a fist to the stomach launching it into the water as Venom does not hesitate to follow diving in, and slamming it's fist into the beast head. . . Only to stop as Venoms launched from the water once more slamming into and this time through the roof, as he spots the Nomu crawling from the water.

Izuku simply wants to END IT! End it for splattering chloe like a bug, as he zooms towards the ground. As he sends a command to Venom, for the symbiote to condense in Izuku's right arm. Venom not questioning, does so! Leaving the rest of Izuku's body undefended as 90% of the Symbiote condenses inside of Izuku's arm.

The beginning of the word smash building in his lungs as tears in his eyes built and fell, his arm filled with a singular glowing light as Izuku zoomed downwards as ge reared back his fist, clenched his butt and shouted the words at the top of his lunges not out of heroic desire. . . But out of Anguish and pain as he shouts out. "VENOMOUS SMASH!"

Those Currently in the lake, would be somewhat better as long as they could keep up with the rushing water. Momo and a barely conscious Jirou get the worst of it, as Momo creates a steel bubble around her and Jirou.

In that moment, almost every last ounce of mass inside of Izuku's right arm is burnt, and his arm is turned into a blackned mess as his fist hit the Nomu with a Thoom! The ground, shattering as if a meteorite had hit it and creating a massive crater as dust flew up, Aizawas limp and groaning body being launched away to the side at worst to suffer only a few more broken bones.

The force, being so great that when Izuku's fist had made contact with the Nomu a blinding white light was seen! The Nomus body bubbling with red light for a few seconds before going limp underneath Izuku. For the force had been great enough, to peel away every layer of skin from the Nomu and fully exhaust it's regenerative factor.

But, as Momo left the shell Jirou standing and groaning as Momo says "Jirou, Find Aizawa I'll find Midoriya." She says, as the dust starts to settle. No signs of Kuro, or Tomura present as she runs towards the crater now filling with water from the nearby lake. Momos reward, comes in the form of Izuku curled up and crying as she rushes over and grabs onto him and pulls him close, as she says. "Izuku! Izuku it's fine! C'mon the bad guy's beat just snap out of it!" She begs her newfound friend.

Tears, streamed from Izuku eye's as he let loose a pathetic whimper despite having just punched the ever living shit out of the Nomu as the first words Izuku says are. "I-Im sorry." Are he sobs. . . Not even the faint cry of "I AM HERE!" in the background could stop him from this biltersting storm of tears as even Venom curled up inside of Izuku feeling just like he had with the rest of his race. Truly, like a loser.

But, Izuku does seem to subconsciously take a bite of the chocolate bar that Momo gently feeds him. . . Meanwhile at a shady bar in the middle of the city, Tomura stumbles as he groans quickly turning his head to glare at Kurogiri about to shout. . . His response cut off as he catches sight of a currently waiting figure in a video call. His mentor as Tomura gulps and prepares to report.

In the middle of this report, what surprised Tomura was the lack of surprise that this hadn't killed all-might. What did though, was how All for One broke his chairs armrest when he mentioned the death of the blue haired friend of this- "Venom" who most likely had contained the Nomu by now. Interesting Tomura noted. Maybe, Sensei would be pleased if he recruited this "Venom".


	32. Mineta-Aftermath

There it was, that single feeling that Mineta had been feeling in this entire fight. As he was uselessly dragged around that fight like a sheet covering each and every last emotion suffocating them deeply.

It was that sense of apathy- Perhaps that same sense of apathy that had warped his sense of humor, and behavior. He still, did appearicate the friendly smacks Tsuyu gave him. That acknowledgement that he existed really helped him keep going.

But through this fight- there was that inkling of. . . Apathy that whispered in his heart. That told him the cold truth's that he refused to acknowledge. Those truth's reminding of the fact that no one did love him. They only humored him! They truly despised him!

He'd thought that, at this school he'd at least be appreciated. But, even as he landed on the boat there was a small whisper, one he ignored best he could. What did it whisper to the grape haired menace? That this was his chance to die loved and heroically!

As the fight evolved- Another memory came to head. Lashing into Minetas brain as to why he should keep living- Because as little as Jirou, Mina, and Izuku showed it all three had actually showed signs they enjoyed his presence. Before, the apathy could keep dulling the sharp blade of his emotions it occurs to him. . . So does Tsuyu! Otherwise why should she be trying to save him!

It almost made Mineta cry in realization. That was, before he saw Chloe get crushed like a grape horrifying him, even as he was dragged back underwater with Tsuyu he really asked himself. . . Did he want to be a hero? The tears, this day had caused flowing into the water and the true weight of death sinking onto his chest like a dead animal's carcass.

He'd just wanted to run away- To be somewhere safe where he could live his meager existence and live a normal life. . . Then, with a shaking bang as the water in this little lake began to pour forward, into some new place to occupy and as he ensured Tsuyu and him were stuck to one of the walls and wouldn't be sucked in. It hit him, as the water rushed past him. . . Chloe had died, and he would simply quit? What's the point of that.

That brought a sense of shame into him for thinking of quitting so easily of spitting in the fact of what his classmate had died trying to do. . . Died trying to become a hero.

This, only steeled him forward as All-Might finally arrived and the class was finally herded together by other teacher's. Mineta, Jirou, and Tyusu were greeted to the sight of a Skinned Nomu, slowly regenerating with some sort of Skeletal figure and Momo hugging Izukus sobbing form. Izuku had never been a exactly strong figure-

But seeing him sobbing in the crater, shaking like a leaf as those sobs echoed through the entire stadium pulling at Minetas heartstrings as he's reunited with the class and eventually talked to by Emergency services. Each, of the class being pulled to the side and recounting their event's to the nice officer.

Halfway through this, the media had arrived in force. Swarming around the school, and even trying to whittle out a single response from anyone whenever they got the chance. Even, when Mineta was passing a few reporter's being held back had tried to beg him from a question.

Mineta was tempted to brag, or say something- But this wouldn't be how he wanted to start off his hero career and with a small snap he closes his jaw and keeps walking in a solemn silence. Not even, Kirishima wishing to say something.

But, something that Mineta noted was the haunted look to Bakugou's eye's. . . Almost dull and filled with so much shock. It honestly surprised Mineta that Bakugou could express other emotions besides various degrees of anger. He still didn't see Izuku, and Momo as the rest of the class was herded to another place to wait for their parent's or guardian's to come pick them up.

That french shining one whose name Mineta didn't remember was shaking ever so silently and Mineta saw a weird spark in the french boys eyes- A spark of familiarity with a situation similar to this. . . Strange.

Mineta, wasn't always the most obvious of student's and did have a hard time properly communicating his emotions but he was watchful of other's. Almost, hawk eyed he had heard one of his old ex friend's called it. Shoji, simply looked terrified and shaken. Tokoyami, appeared with a lost face, as if stuck in thought. . . . But Todoroki looked furious, Mineta even spotted frost spread across the ground if Todoroki stood still long enough. The gravity girl, with the nice thighs seemed to have a sicken and concerned face on. . . Maybe a bit of shock from what Mineta could tell.

From there, he sighs. Their parents contacted and informed there student's had just been in a life and death situation like they were legally required. Mineta, knew the cost of quitting this school ravaged absolute hell on alot of reputations. . . He prayed that was enough to keep the parent's from pulling out alot of fellow students.

But- The true single shocker of the day had occurred when he was one of the first students called up to leave the room they were put in. . . When he went outside, he was further shocked when he saw his dad's form rushing him and firmly grasping him in strong arms. Mineta, was shocked to speak as his father's sobbing form hugged him saying. "I-Im sorry! I should have payed more attention to you, you almost died today and all I've done is ignore you! No more, Oh please forgive me son. I'll do better I swear! Just- Just be more careful please! I-Ill bring you straight home from now on."

Mineta, was unable to speak. . . But he did let hot tears flow down his cheeks as he hugged his father back relieved that- He was actually loved. . .this felt great.


	33. Iida-Aftermath

There it was again Iida pondered in the midst of a frenzied run. Suddenly, he regretted leaving his phone at home today due to the possible extended training today would pose. His legs, firing off as much as they could, to the point that the normal somewhat reinforced flesh of his legs that rested around the engine that he was born with was tanned, and signed slightly burnt. The vents themselves, glowing hot read as he ran as fast as he possibly could.

To keep, his mind off the pounding of his heart as he kept launching himself forward burst after burst he tried to think of his feelings, or memories or something to take his mind off it. . . Only to remember the very first test in order to get into U.A. . . The test, where he had ran like a coward at first. He clenched his fist at that, the shame of that moment in the past casting it's ever baleful shadow over Iida as he continued to run.

This felt cowardly to Iida, leaving his teammates and teacher's alone with that Villian. But, hopefully Izuku would keep Chloe and Tokoyami safe. In all honesty, behind his formal mask of professionalism. . . He enjoyed the shy behavior of Izuku and the playful demeanor of Chloe and he'd hate to see them harmed in any way

He held no doubt, Chloe and Tokoyamis quirks were powerful in their own right. Especially, with the Brutal methods Chloe employed and the Long ranged tactics employed by Tokoyami. . . But neither of them held a match compared to Izuku.

Not out of some profound difference in quirks or Titan class quirk. . . Due to the intention of each strike. Iida was no fool, whenever Tokoyami fought he attempted to tie up or constrain. Chloe despite breaking bones, and using blast of pressurized water to break jaws or fragile parts never intended to truly harm. Simply, render a non threat.

But, Iida had seen hints of it at the park, and during the Objective test. . . When Izuku had gone Venom that heistance to harm or fight had simply evaporated. As if, some unseen influence rushed into Izuku and commanded him to simply destroy. To give no quarter and end the threat, this dangerous instinct only tempered by his friend's control. . . He worried, what would happen if his friend ever truly went off the deep end.

Despite that wandering, he still felt the strain of his frenzied sprint as he even heard a loud and echoing sound of metal being twisted and slammed. Like a hammer, to a car almost as he glanced behind him and paled at the sight of the dent in the roof. The feeling of cowardice in him as he ran further, finally reaching a ghostish like hero standing outside of the building as he shouts, hissing breath and pants clouding and slurring his words almost as he says. "Vil-Villians! Attacking Training!" He says, crouched over with a bead of sweat dropping from his face as the ghost like teacher sprung into business.

Busting out his phone, and calling the principal who'd most likely form some sort of plan. Knowing the situation was now in the hands of those, who could properly deal with it. He let himself, relax a bit and catch his breath the familiar urge to vomit running up the back of his throat. . . What felt like hours, which were actually a span of a few minutes passed before Iida could properly stand and breathe. That was exactly the moment he heard it-

The ground shook, as a faint sound of perhaps something immensely tough hitting the ground- It was perhaps the span of a hour that it took for Iida to be escorted into a small office/classroom. Perhaps a extra room, for make up testing or perhaps storing a few extra desk.

Iida sat there for awhile, nervously waiting for some sign besides Ectoplasms silence. . . Stewing in that sense of cowardice that filled him only interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and multiple student's walking in.

Even, in a worrying turn of events a new teacher- Emi or something? Who he hadn't seen, walking around the classroom and taking fast food orders. . . Which, U.A was seemingly paying for. Iida was on edge, as he saw Shoji walk in eyes wide despite his sullen silence, Yuga walking in with a few tears in his shining eyes and some unidentified emotion in their eye.

uraraka, even meeting his own worried filled eyes and refusing to say a single word as she sat down. In that moment it dawned on Iida, as he saw the most shocking of them all. Having only meet Bakugou in a few encounter's, yet feeling the gravity of seriousness that laid behind the simple silence and glare at the ground.

He'd, been about to try and whittle some reaction out of one of his classmates- Halfway through his step before the door opened with a singular muscular form standing it, a bright smile on his face as he said. "Ah! Iida, Please follow me real quick. I have some news for you!"

Iida glanced at the classroom, before noting that Izuku, Chloe or Momo weren't here. Perhaps, sent to another classroom so they didn't fill the classroom? This was the reasoning Iida used, as he walked down the hallway before reaching another classroom, ignoring the background aura of dread. Feeling like a man, off to his executioner as he walked down the hallway in silence.

All Might, letting loose a small uncharacteristic sigh, as he stared at Iida dead on. His large hand, rubbing Iidas shoulder as All-Might took a knee. Looking into Iidas eyes, as he said. "Young, Iida you see without you we'd have never been able to reach and provide medical, and ensure the villains knocked out in the battle were secured. I'd personally like to thank you for your deeds." Iida, beamed at the praise his hopes flying high before their crashed. "But- I'd prefer you heard It from my own voice Iida. . . In the following battle a loss had occurred. Speaking from experience, this will not be easy for you to hear. But, you're close enough to Young Midoriya and Chloe that you deserve to know. . . In the battle, Chloe had received head trauma and is legally dead- Midioryia is currently on his way to the hospital for damages to himself, and due to concerns for his mental well being."

Even, with the hugging from All-Might and his reassuring aura. . . Iida felt so weak, and slow in that moment. Shocked, at what he was hearing letting loose a small laugh. "S-Surley you jest?" He wait a few seconds retrieving only silence from his wait for a response as he says.

"Y-You're joking hmm? Ya, Where's Chloe? She set this up! It's awfully rude to get a U.A ins-" his weak sentence broke into sobs as he hugged All-Might back. . . Even as he whispered to himself "I-I should have been faster!" As he cries into all might. Silence fills the room-


	34. Aftermath-In general

Some would remember the day, when Villians attached U.A academy and actually killed a student. When they did, another question would often spring up- The media had almost sprung upon this story with a villainous hunger. With speed, unexpected of them normally.

Mostly would chop it up to the simple fact that around 100 Villains had attacked a prestigious academy for young aspiring hero's. . . Even killing a child. Such a tragedy hadn't happen since the Villain "Oni Shogun" had gone through the streets of Tokyo using his Magma like powers to melt and slaughter thousands before he was finally stopped by Crimson-Riot and a still unidentified bystander wearing a suit, who seemed to have the perfect quirk to counter the Shogun.

Such tragedies like this were more commonish in the Americas, and western europe. . . But, this kind of stuff simply didn't happen in Japan. Many, parents had stopped their children from pursuing potential jobs and careers due to the fact that a student had been killed.

The fallout, could have been far worse if not for the actions of a single relative of the Victim of the incident. A old hero who had been pressured into retirement early at the time, the very next day giving the Media a audience and a speech.

The woman, old in her appearance and wrinkles deeply pressed into her face. Her age, only matched by her impressive if brutal record's, one even claiming but never proving she had waterboarded a villian for information. As she took to the stadium, dressed in a unique blue suit as she stood in front of her own impressive little retirement home. Media, surrounding her as one reporter asked "Miss Gala!" Earning the grandmother's glare as the grandmother says. "It's Diana." The reporter covers for his mistake as he says. "Oh! Miss Diana, would you tell us how outraged you are at U.A for failing to provide protection to your granddaughter?"

Diana snorts for a second setting the man to silence as Diana sighs and says. "Listen. I am sad, and I am angry. But not at U.A. . . I am mad at the Villains who took my granddaughter." A symphony of voices breaks out amongst the reporter's. Diana quickly regaining control of the situation, by using her enchaned lungs to scream out a single and blunt. "Shut it."

This did bring most to silence, a few braver one's still going out as one calls above the other's "Excuse me Diana? What do you mean?" The grandma sighs for a second as she glances amongst the crowd. Sharp as ever eyes going over the crowd as she says. "It's simple. You see, now adays people forget old phrases we use to use for Villains. . . Things like, Robber, murder, Kidnapper, or mastermind- Above all we forget a old term. One, we didn't use to label those who seek to do some simple harm in the name of a minor goal. This word, was Terrorist."

She pauses, and let's the silence build. In this age, that word was truly alien to some of the younger amongst the crowd. "Even governments replace these words with Villians in some ways. . . But, we must remember the people that killed my daughter aren't some sicko's who did it for a rush, or for some monetary gain. These are people who seek to terrorize our society, to burn all that we cherish and rebuild it in their own images- If we let ourselves live in fear of these Villains and blame those actually trying to combat those villains we'll get nowhere practically letting em win."

There's a silence in the small crowd, the broadcast causing many citizen's to ponder as Diana counties on. "I am, enraged at the Villians who stole my granddaughter. No one else. So enraged, that in these upcoming days of darkness where Villians no longer fear the light and seek to utterly destroy us we must remain strong. . . In 2XXX when Terror Titan used his power to physically level the city of Los Angeles, Boston, and Dallas Texas simply appearing state to state at random did the people stand down then?"

The silence of the reporter's continues. Diana plunging forth, as she says. "He was the first ever Quirk user rated in the Titans Class. A rating that we use to classify only the strongest of quirks. . . And the most unstable of quirk users. Despite the overwhelming odds, the people did not bow! We took each fucking punch to the chin, and kept fucking going. We beat T.T and we will beat this supposed. . . League of Villains. All I ask, in my granddaughters memory is that you don't be scared. I'm personally sending in my resume to U.A academy to assist in this uphill battle."

The speech continued on, but the effect it had was Immense to U.A- Only a slight dip in potential applicants, funding and little to no new rules to U.As teaching policies. . . But Nezu had recognized the power play by Diana, and had accepted her as a Assistant teacher for the time being. It was the least they could do since Diana had dulled the edge of the whiplash from the event.

This, had allowed them to discreetly send Izuku to the hospital without much notice. Only, Inko being alerted to her son's hospitalization besides the teaching staff at U.A. Undoubtedly, All for one had found out to. But, he couldn't risk everything to simply visit the boy instead having his doctor draft a letter to Izuku a get well card you could say.

Meanwhile, Inko had sobbed the entire time she was in the hospital with her only son. Who, had simply been unconscious before recovering a few days later, albeit slightly depressed and quiet. . . Unknown to them, in a alley somewhere in Japan a single girl with yellow hair and a almost predatory smile chuckled as she sat ontop of her victim her own red gooy claws slashing into her victims chest gaining samples of his blood.

Toga smiled, and chuckled as she did so taking every drop of blood as she said. "I loved those videos you do! They must make your blood that much sweeter!" Their victim gurgling as another raspy voice fills the alleyway a red tendril sprouting from Togas arm and slowly hovering above the victim the red tendril speaking in a raspy scratchy tone as it says. "Oh toga dear! You truly inspire me! This CARNAGE is delicious my host!" Toga laughed gently that manic gleam in her eye as she simply keeps clawing away at their victim. . . . . . . .

Seems Venom is not alone on this world.


	35. Aftermath-Izuku

~~Venom's P.O.V~~

It was- Who? Where? Dead? Who? What? Who? Query? Location? Repeat? Why can we feel ourselves breaking down. . . Sleep, Sleep! Sleep! Yes that's it, dreaming must be-

Godammit calm down! I can feel myself being torn apart but why? Why was he reverting to machine like dialogue to the basics. . . Wait a memory! Where are we again? Oh ya! Failed objective- What objective? Protect Chl-. . . . . . .

~~End P.O.V~~

As Izuku laid asleep in his clean and sterlie room. Force Feed nutrients from a tube and his arm wrapped up with at least six inches worth of bandages it seemed. Inside of Izuku, Venom was caught in a cycle of forced thought. As a side effect, dragging Izukus already strained mind into this comatose like state.

The cycle never ended, a chain of questions leading to a singular reset and thus harming Izuku slightly more each time he reset. Unable to break out of this cycle for day's.

Sitting almost blank, starting straight forward. Unacknowling of All-Might who had carried them sunken and sad to the back of the Ambulance. Unresponsive, of their own mother hugging them tightly as they sat blankly staring at the wall. Venom's own Biomass so low that it barely registers as a single pounds as it ran in the near tortures cycle in his mind.

Day's later, when the hospital had finally deemed Izukus comatose state as safe to visit. The cards had flooded in, Tokoyami assuring Izuku he wasn't a monster, Shoji thanking Izuku for saving them, Todorokis card even holding some money due to the cold boy's lack of social ability. Tyusus even had her brother and sister, and the rest of her family sign the card before they sent it.

As the Tumorous mass that constituted venom healed and regrew heal and regrow a few anomalies amongst the cycle of self inquiring questions popped up. Questions amongst the lines of- "I'm a hunter. Consume, Kill, Evolve. Spread?" Which, were quickly stomped down by the instincts of protection he had adopted from his host. Which caused questions amongst the lines of "We're a Protector? We're a Leader- We fail-" before quickly being cut off as they reset themselves.

This unending war inside themselves seemed to continue. Marching forward, as they clashed with the other for a answer before being reset back to the very same base. It would have been a eternity of a simple feedback loop. . .

Izuku P.O.V~~~~~

Have you ever had your leg gone numb? Asleep as some would call it, with the needled dancing across your skin and all that mix that in with the vague sensation of forcing yourself to take every single breath. . . It really makes you feel lucky that it's so easy to normally breath.

During this time I was well- My entire body was asleep. . . But perhaps a thousand times worse and never fading the only thing I could during those days were simple sadness- Only one dream had occurred in those otherwise dreamless days I was in that Coma like state.

A dream, of a single rock floating through space and a single pile of goo crawling across and with so many others. . . It was weird, experiencing the brief sensation of the lack of air in those dreams. It felt loose? Like my whole body was Jelly.

~~~End P.O.V~~~

In some ways, this was believed to be a event that acted as a catalyst for a array of class 1-As famous moves. Moves, such as the Zero-G dome, Triple Recipro blast, Eclipse, and Kinetic rebound which debuted in one of the most famous Hero Exams in history.

That was later though, for now most were still recovering. . . Amongst those students in fear and misery a single student who often went by the name of Momo had a single thought on her mind. It was, the well-being of Midioryia the kind student who gave everything he had in order to help save his class. Ignorant of the fact that Izuku had attacked out of pure rage and hate then out of some desire to protect his classmates.

She was in no danger of being pulled out of U.A due to the fact that her parents still wanted her to graduate from U.A academy. For the prestige mostly, they did care about her but they felt she was already far to invested in this to quit. They also felt some debt of gratitude when their daughter told them the story of what happened.

So they granted their daughter a gift, to give to this Midoriya boy. So, hearing their daughter mention Izuku's love for chocolate they apparently gifted the boy a coupon that would work for the next year or so, dropping down the affected chocolate brands down by 50% for him alone.

A fair gift they mused for their daughters safety. It was today, that Momo was visiting the hospital. Hoping, her friend would be awake or at the very least able to hear him. She was disappointed, as she walked into the room with a box all neatly wrapped and prepared. . . She let her smile fade as she saw the comatose Izuku, his arm still black and almost raw in the few places it wasn't wrapped up.

The nurses must have been rewrapping them before they were called into something far more pressing Momo notes due to some of it still hanging limply off Izukus arm. The pair, was currently alone in the hospital room, as Momo sets her gift down and walks towards Izuku and sighs as she begins swiftly and easily finishing the half finished arm wraps with ease.

Venom P.O.V~~~~

Pause- Cycle frozen new objective? Replace failed objective, Protect new target. Protect new ally? Yes- He felt it coming back pieces of sanity required to simply be aware of everything around him. He felt, a pair of hands brush across his host injured arm bringing him further out of this endless cycle as he kept going.

Allies? Todoroki? False. Bakugou? False. Momo? True. . . Protect Momo? Yes.

With that, the subconscious began letting it's control over itself revert back to Venom.

Izuku P.O.V~~~~

He couldn't help but groan as he slowly felt the sleeping limb feeling passing through his limbs, and begin leaving his arms quickly being replaced by a hot, and sore feeling inside of her very flesh. . . It hurt alot as he continued groaning. As sensation began coming back to him, he felt a pair of hands across the bruised parts of his arms as he gasped, his vision finally becoming clear and comprehensible at last as the first thing he saw was. . . Momo, a new sense of protectiveness washed over him at that moment.

Momo, paused in her assistance of rewrapping Izukus armwraps as she says. "Izuku?" as she heard a small groan come from his lip. Followed by a small hiss from Izukus lips as she remembers she's touching his bruise as she yanks her hand back, as she meets the saddened eyes of Izuku, she can't help but feel a flash of respect wash over her.

But her joy is crashed as she sees the simply depressed body language swallowing Izuku whole. Her eyes meeting the tired and weary eyes of Izuku, who was done being shocked, angry, denial and bargaining but now he was simply depressed as he says. . . "She's. . . She really is gone isn't she?" The normally bright and excited boy is dragged into a new persona it seem. Simply sad.

Momo can't help herself as she reaches forward and hugs him silently. Only saying one single sentence as she consoles him. . . "She's gone."

From there they simply said nothing. . . Izuku gently returning the hug Momo gave him as they sat in silence.


	36. recovery

When Izuku had awoken, the doctors had flooded the room once notified, some hoping to gain first-hand experience with a quirk that had actively harmed it's host by keeping them in a comatose state.

The most popular theory, was that Izuku's quirk being thought of being able to put physical mass to achieve a physical goal. Which, in this case was Izuku wanting to bring his friend back. . . Sadly, it seemed the doctors concluded Izuku could not do so.

All the while, As Izuku is subjected to the love of his mother who had perhaps cried enough to flood a room and All-Mights almost desperately intense hugs. It, hurt Izuku to see his Hero so profusely apologizing. But, it was never All-Mights fault Izuku knew. . . It was probably his if anyone's.

How had Izuku reached this conclusion? Easy, perhaps if he had pushed himself just a bit harder. Inconvenienced himself during those moments he could have saved her. The only reason, why Izuku wasn't seeing a physcologist was only due to the fact that his parent had wanted to give Izuku a week or so before dropping that bombshell on him.

During the nights in the hospital, Izuku couldn't help but lay there letting his eyes stare at the simple clock flashing the time. . . Unable to draw his eyes away as memories washed past him. He still remembered when he and chloe played on the beach, or when she had protected him from Bakugou.

This made him ponder in his restless nights, his healing hands clutched to the pillow closest to him as the tears crawled from his eyes in thick river like streams. It made Izuku ask himself, would he have ended it if it weren't for Chloe protecting him from the relentless onslaught of Bakugou's bullying campaign? Would he even be a hero right now if it weren't for her?

These nights would continue, small bags forming under his eyes much to All-Mights ever growing concern. Inko had noticed to, but simply assumed it was the rough beds. This cycle of simple numbness and emotional exhaustion coming forth in waves. . . Until Bakugou visited.

The sad amber eyes lock with bloodshot green ones of Izuku. A situation much reversed then normal, as much to Izuku's surprise Bakugou first words are a simple. "I'm sorry . . . ." This killed any fiery words on Izuku's tongue and ignited a whole new wildfire of rage. That's all? After all these years of bullshit HE'S SORRY?

Izuku shakes as he tears himself forward with legs still functional, breaking the tubes attached to him causing a deep beeping to ring out across the room. Bakugou doesn't flinch as Izuku stands a few inches away from his face screaming. "THAT'S IT! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT'S ALL? Because you pity me?" Izuku say, his words turn into a whine. . . Izuku rears his hand back. Before letting it simply drop and hang now dripping blood from where the IV was ripped from.

What was he doing? This wasn't him. . . This wasn't right. Bakugou sees this hesitation and clenches his fist before grunting out. "Im. . . Sorry you fucking Deku. For everything" he says, as he leave Izuku alone in the room with a single nurse rushing in to check on him. . .

That was days ago, and it's results apparent as Izuku sits in near silence. This was when Izuku was finally being dismissed from the hospital mostly due to the regen factor Izuku held. Momo, felt it would be great to get Izuku out and moving about.

She also remembered during one of their school lunches, that Izuku and Venom held a certain like for insect's. A few Google searches later, and a check of a forum or two she had found the perfect place. Simply arriving on the day, they scheduled to go on the trip she was wearing a bit of a more tomboyish look.

Boots meant for trudging through water, or mud alongside clothes meant to be stained meet Inkos eyes as she opened the door. Inko smiled and said "Ah! You must be Izuku's friend Momo? Where are you two going today?"

She ask, as she begins fully opening the door Momo walking inside and slipping her boots off as Momo says.

"Well, I did alittle bit of research and I found a interesting place called the Web I think Izuku would love to see".

Almost instantly does Inkos eyes flash with recognition as she says. "those things are still up? Whoever must of put them there, intended for them to last huh?" Momo nods, as Izuku finally comes to see what the commotion is.

Momos almost aghast as she sees the paler tone of skin on his arms, and his face with almost black bags underneath his eyes and a lack of energy usually found in the boy. She was rather worried "Soo- Ready to go Izuku!" Izuku let's lose a small mhm in response as his mother says. "One last hug!" Hugging her son, and getting one from Momo before the duo departed.

Izuku was relatively silent as he followed behind, eventually the pair reached a old storm drain. "Where are we exactly going?" as they slipped inside and began walking down the dark tunnels. For Izuku though, something was off gleams of light reflecting off of something above him just barely out of his reach

He had been paranoid it was perhaps some rats eye's or such, but his paranoia gave way to awe as he finally reached a large and empty chamber. Momo grunting as she kicked a rock before looking up and smiling at the sight.

Izuku meanwhile, had stopped entirely as he looked up awed by what he saw as Venom came forth for the first time to see it. Around them was a large empty chamber, far larger than it had any right to be. But that's not what awed the teenagers.

Above them stretching wall to wall was webs. Large, strong ones covered in large clumps of moss, and some even weathered down and broken from the erosion of time. Arranged in one large hexagonal shape across the roof as Mom said.

"These are the webs, No one knows exactly where they came from, only that they've been here for as long as quirks first existed. Through any storm they've lasted. Whoever made them intended they'd last".

Venom and Izuku linger in silence as they stare at the aging webs as Venom says. "We should fix them." Izuku glances at Momo for a second hesitating before hugging her and saying. "Thanks for taking us here!" With that old excitement returning as he begins crawling the wall and working on repairing the old, moss covered webs glistening with light due to the water still in the webs and the light leaking in from a cracked roof.

From there the day pases away with speed as Momo, Venom and Izuku shake away the funk and actually work on these webs. . . They really did make Izuku wonder what kind of Spiderman created these.


	37. Blossoming

AN: Because of you guys I've finally been able to start hitting the 2k words and I'll be doing my best to keep that up. Without each of your comments, and likes I wouldn't have churned out half of these chapters

It was a pattern almost. . . As the days flew by Izuku would simply lay in bed and watch the small TV in his room when he woke silent and barley eating breakfast or dinner. Venom, had finally started becoming active once more simple sitting near Izuku like a family pet.

Each of these days, until it hit noon there would be a excitement to Venom's actions. A barely hidden excitement to his action, soon the duo would be returning to school. The very Idea brought such a fear to Izuku that it built up nearly crippling him.

But, each of these days held a single activity with a newly founded best friend that kept Izuku from simply drifting into a Sea of depression each day, as noon approached Momo would arrive at his house, then they'd go and get on a train that would bring them both down to the beach.

Izuku liked the company and silence between him and Momo as the train went down the tracks. She would usually bring out some book and begin reading it, as Izuku would stare mindlessly out the window. The scene passing to fast at times for his eyes to catch every individual item, meanwhile Venom pestering and investigating everything he saw.

That same enthusiastic behavior reaching a apex as they prepare to head to the web once more and keep repairing it. That is what brought Venom Joy. His obsession over spiders had never faded, and this was perhaps a great opportunity for Venom each day.

You see, Venom got to do two things. Fulfill the objective of protecting Momo and Working on the time torn webs. As they finally, reach the same beach they went to everyday some of their footprints from their previous expedition showing to the keen eyes of Venom as they entered the large tube.

As they went through the large tube, Momo would usually use a flashlight to help guide them through these tubes. Usually, maps or something would be available for areas like this. But, due to a battle between quirk users here and a massive flood the system had been torn to shreds in some aspects.

Tubing held walls giving in to the dirt, meanwhile some were simply missing entire patches of metal that let the sun peek inside of the damp pipes. As they finally reached it, a singular large chamber with a horrid gashing wound in it's roof. A flood chamber long put out of use it seemed.

Venom would nearly sequel as Izuku and Venom suited up. Momo chuckling as she observes the webbing, it wad still impressive to her how the webs ran lines against the walls. Some dew from the rain around a week or so nack, still glistening freshly off some of the webs exposed to the sun. Meanwhile, in other places like rope at its limit it showed signs of breaking or finally succumbing to the beating time had delivered.

But it still held, despite the moss that had grown over a few strings of the web further weighing the old tensed webbing. As Venom suited up, he began dragging a few larger rocks that were probably the remnants of where the hole in the roof was. As venom dragged it, and stood on it, Momo would chuckle and say. "bit to high for you? Well, the bucket we brought here before should still be here"

Momo says, referring to a bucket that they used to contain a white dye Momo had learned to create. With a smile, she opens her palms and begins letting white dye fall into the bucket as Venom already began using his hands to create a rope like hardened string from his biomass and drop it into the dye using his control over the flesh for it to quickly take to the color.

From there, Venom would simply get to work. The sheer work keeping Izuku's mind busy and away from his issues as he got to work. Momo would gag as Venom began to simply eat some of the Moss and use tendrils that sprouted forth from his back and worked in a scalpel like method.

Taking the biomass already dyed in what Momo made, as Venom worked mending the webs with as much as he could. Coating it, with a simple ease as he mended and replaced what was dead. . . To create instead of destroy was weird to a creature from a species who had evolved in simply to take.

Who had never created, simply taken scraps of whatever they find in the void or asteroid belts. Perhaps his race did have a homeworld, maybe he was simply born into exile? These fantasy's truly made Venom wonder what the truth was.

Meanwhile, while he was working on the Webbing momo used a simple wooden tool to go around the flood room and check the clogged drains. Most of the time, spotting trash and junk alongside biological waste of someone's pet. She had almost puked when she saw the washed up remains of a cat before pushing it through into the depths of a sewer and throwing the staff in with it.

She quickly created another one as she worked, day by day the ankle high water would slowly lower now having a place to go. The once stagnant water now clear in some areas as the trash and dirty water begins flowing downwards. It was a simple job, as the two worked they exchanged rather interesting topics. "Oh? Is CERN still a thing I thought they shutdown when quirk users were first a thing?" Venomized Izuku gives a shrug as he says. "They did for awhile, but they've opened up awhile ago. Either way, I doubt they'd be able to create a blackhole that could sustain itself."

Momo raises a eyebrow, their conversation had been about the dangers of the working particle Accelerator in Europe as she says. "Whys that?" Izuku scratches his head and says "Hawking Radiation." Conversation about the nerdiest of things would continue as the pair kept working through the week.

It seemed, as the duo worked these conversations would continue. As the day they'd return to school, drew ever closer the room had slowly become something rather beautiful once more. With it being a friday, and having two or three days until school starts again they'd be making their exit shaking off some of the gunk on the soles of their shoes Momon would spring her simple offer to Izuku.

"Usually, You like to head home after we finish working. Would it be okay with you and your mother if we went out to eat today instead? I know of this great Indian restaurant near here my parents use to take me to." Izuku would pause and he swore he heard Venom chanting yes but it must have been his imagination as he chuckled nervously and asked. "O-Oh ya!" He says, as he takes out his phone.

As he sent the text to his mother, it took only a few tense minutes for her to send a of course back as Izuku turns his phone off with a click he turns to Momo and gives her a thumbs up smiling as he says. "Of course. . . I mean she said of course ya." Momo would smile, as she would disregard the bulky pants over her jeans and put them in a small bag she'd been keeping with her since they'd sufficiently drained out the tubes.

Izuku would do the same with a pair of clothes and let Venom digest anything else on him giving both a rather immaculate appearance to the duo as they began walking. Rather close to one another Izuku notes a bit okay with that. It felt nice to be near Momo as they'd walk as he asked. "I've never really eaten somewhere like this. . . Any suggestions?"

Momo would hmmm gently as she scratched the back of her neck as she walked for a second before smiling and saying "Oh! There's this dish they got their called Korma. It's real good when you mix it up with the Rice it comes with. You said you loved meat and stuff like that didn't you? This is more of a mix of meat and rice keep in mind they will add almonds if you ask. . . I don't know all the ingredients to so I can't tell you but I truly enjoy it."

Izuku hmms as Venom licks his lips earning a bit of a weird shiver of fear from a passer-by as he says. "That sounds. . . Kinda good." She nods as they both keep walking as Izuku ask. "I hope you know I'm paying for myself." This brought a bit of surprise from Mono says. "Are you sure? I mean, I have the money." She stops, surprised a bit by the emotion in Izukus voice.

"Momo, I'd feel like a horrible friend if I let you paid for me. Like a- leecher." Momo chuckles as she says. "You're n-" She's interrupted by Izuku's playful glare as he says. "Please? Just let me pay for myself". He still remembered opening the card James had sent him when he had awoke, and finding a hundred he would definitely buy James a gift or something once he felt like visiting the crippled man at the park. Though, Izuku did wonder how did James know he was hospitalized.

Momo drags him back into reality and sighs with a small smile as they cross the road coming close to the Restaurant as she says. "Fine. You can pay for yourself." Izuku smiles, as they reach the restaurant easily coming inside and seating themselves as they wait to be served as Izuku as Momo says. "Dad also likes their Biryani you should give it a taste." Izuku nods, as eventually they order and sit there.

Izuku notices from the corner of his eye as Venom awkwardly tilts his heads trying to get his mouth around the soda straw without breaking it or piercing it as he grumbles at Izuku. This earned a laugh from Mono which causes Izuku to pause. Not directly from the laugh, but from the effect of the laugh.

The emotion of- Something nice it felt like coming to surface as she laughed. It made him want to hear her laugh more often, he's shaken out of his feelings by his plate of Biryani to be sat in front of him as he digs in

Venom enjoys it, and Izuku found a delight in it. He'd probably be ordering it in the future if he ever came back. . . Maybe he should take Momo somewhere besides the sewers? Then, he's reminded of a advertisement for a rather locally popular water park.

It was based around science and teaching people things about the Ocean and such. It was rather popular. "So- Momo next weeked wanna head to the Aquarium? The one next to the mall?" Momo pauses at it, using a napkin from the table to hide a blush acting like she's wiping her mouth but Venom caught the blush as she says. "That sounds great!" A eager jump in her tone as they both seem a bit happier as they continue to eat and conversate. Meanwhile, Venom with a bit more skill then previous times begins delving through his host memories.

His supposed mental tendrils sorting through the memories trying to find out what exactly caused that blush faltering deeply as he found it when he saw the memory. A old anime that his host and . . . Chloe. It still hurt Venom to remember her like a fresh wound being peeled open as he retreat into his host completely as he observes the memory.

The women, on the anime was blushing because she. . . Liked someone? Did that apply to real life, the other memories and facts he began to support this as he could feel amusement taking the place of sorrow as he realized. . . The Ally and his host may possibly like each other. As the duo seemed to enjoy their meal and separate their own ways Venom plans. . . There will be romance! He swears it.


	38. The Talk

The day would start as any other with no intentions. A boy, simply laying about in his bed nearly consumed by blankets and pillows as he stares at the TV almost mindlessly unknowing of a battle being fought in the room. . . If you were to try and change yourself wouldn't there always be at least a single part of you that would resist it? That would deny that change for one reason or another

Venom almost felt sickly right now, holding himself tight in a bundle deep inside of his host he ponders why should he change that hungering part of his body salivating at the idea of acting like the beast they were and hunt. It was a part of him, that always came back no matter how much chocolate he ate.

It was the part of him that became true as his hunger grew, that merged fully with him and took the reins. Perhaps it was the true him. . . Maybe something like him was incapable of changing. Then again, as Venom observed his host lay in bed sad yet still full of so much potential for hope.

Venom swore to himself, even if that Hungering beast that whispered in his head dark thoughts and actions was truly him. He'd at least act as someone else if it helped his host be happy- Why did he care so much for his host? Was it that flaw in him that the other symbiotes had outcasted him for? Was there something wrong with him caring for his host like. . . Venom couldn't even summarize his brotherly love for his host.

Maybe just maybe there's something wrong with Venoms race another treacherous voice whispers tone dripping with cold logic mixed with hopeful fantasy. . . Then that smell hits his host nose causing them to both wince. Since, Momos last visit Izuku had simply lazed about in bed hardly being able to summon the energy to get up and take care of himself.

"Isuku. . . You need a shower what if Iida or someone visited us?" Izuku wanted to argue, but he simply sighed as he begrudgingly got up and marched his way to the shower a fresh set of pajamas in hand as he enters the bathroom, locking the door as he begins to bathe.

Halfway through this, venom says. "Nothing's stopping you from sitting in the shower". Izuku hmmms as he takes the advice, sitting down against the cold surface of the tube as he let the water remind him of better days on the beach.

His memories flooding him, as he sits there simply wishing to remember being Interrupted by the knocking on the door as he says. "Ya mom?" turning his head, green hair matted down by the water.

"Your teacher is here!" He raises a eyebrow at that as he ask. "Aizawa?" He could hear his mother pause for a second before saying. "toshinori, the skinny one dear". Izuku nearly slips in the tub as he jumps up and gets finished with his shower grabbing his clothes and getting dressed in a near flash.

He couldn't appear like a mess, so he had focused Venom on completing the physical goal of cleaning himself up. Teeth cleaned by the black tendrils erupting from Izuku's gums as Izuku quickly got dressed. It took, only a few seconds but those felt like a eternity.

He was dreading heading out that door, despite his enthusiasm. A single shard of Izuku pondering. . . What if All-Might had come delivering bad news? Maybe he was seen as to violent? Maybe he was about to be sued. It was rare for Heros fighting for their lives to be sued but it did happen. He shrugged those thoughts out as he finally reaches the living room where his mother was currently serving his mentor tea as he says. "Oh! Hello Yagi-San!" Izuku does giving a half bow before sitting down.

Toshinori chuckles as he says "No need for Honorifics I'm sure we're past that point. Now, Miss Inko would you mind giving me and your son some alone time? I believe there is something we need to discuss". Izuku gulps as his mother glances at him and ask "You fine with that dear?" He nods, as he licks his lips. Izuku doesn't know why exactly his lips feel so dry all of a sudden as he says. "it's fine mom."

Toshinori smiles a bit chuckling at Izukus nervousness as he assures his pupil. "It's nothing bad I'm simply checking in on my student before school starts up again." Izuku feels a tension he hadn't notice leave his body. As his mother leaves the room Toshinori gives a sad smile to Midoriya as he says. "You okay my boy?. . . . I tried to make time to visit you more but the backlash was rather- Hard hitting so I was busy. Aizawa is currently on probation, which luckily enough besides a few very minor cutbacks in already big enough budgets we will be fine." He says, rambling on ensuring that Izuku had no space to wonder the worst case scenario and if it was currently occurring.

Izuku sighs, a bit of apprehension at telling all might the truth before he feels some sort of mental nudge. . . Was that Venom? It probably was Izuku notes as he says heart beating in his chest. "Y-Ya. . . I've gotten out and about it's just that it's hard not to really- Not care. She was my first friend. I wouldn't be here without her."

Toshinori can only sigh at that. He had hoped to at least wait a little bit longer before showing Izuku this ugly malformed side of heroing. Taking in a deep breath and letting the words stew inside his head before saying. "Our. . . Reality isn't exactly the best my student. Something to note is that All humans can make a difference. But only a few have the will to go through with it and make a difference. It's not out of any personal flaw most of the time, sometimes something horrible happens." Izuku pauses waiting for the next word as Toshis skeletal form stares directly at him and continues on. "Be it a injury like mine, or losing someone we care about. Sadly enough, losing people is apart of life."

That hollow truth rings inside of Izuku and even Venom takes a second feeling a new surge of acceptance inside of him. But for his host, it was ugly denial as Izuku clenches his fist and tenses his back. "I know it's hard to accept, but it's up to us to carry on when they fall. . . You'll undoubtedly experience loss again but you must stand strong. It's up to heroes like us to ensure people don't lose their loved ones while maintaining control of ourselves and following the law." Venom didn't like where Izuku's thoughts were leading, Venom saw Izuku in this time of anguish misinterpret All-Mights words, believing in some twisted way All-Might was blaming him for not saving Chloe.

Venom, in a act of urgency locks down Izuku's body to ensure Izuku doesn't lash out. As All-Might continues with his speech. "As painful as it is. . . We're human and we'll mess up. We'll blame ourselves for something we do. Young Midoriya- I lost my Mentor in a very similar way, but I moved past it when I finally realized her death wasn't my fault. Your friends death isn't your fault, there was nothing you could do yet you still exceeded everyone's exceptions and took down a creature that would have given me a run for my money. You're a hero Izuku, all I ask is that you don't let this keep you down! You're gonna become even better than me."

Venom saw his host finally coming around to acceptance as Venom stops locking down Izuku's body as Izuku says. "I- You're right. . .are you really sure I can surpass you? You're a far better hero then I could ever be." Toshinori leans forward and says. "My boy, I have no doubt one day when I'm forced to put the title of symbol of peace down you'll be there to Champion it. You're going to be great. You'll make Chloe proud."

Izuku sighs and nods as Toshinori say. "You're already a role model for your class. That surprised Izuku as he says. "Wait- Their not scared of me? Really? They look up to me?" This was puzzling to Izuku as Toshinori throws his head back laughing. "You're so dense my boy, and I love it. Yes, I've seen it in them Izuku. You're their role model already, due to bravery, strength, kindness and grades".

Izuku can't help but smile and chuckle at that, as they wrap up their talk. Izuku feels lighter, and far better as they finish. Meanwhile, Venom was using that spare time to check over Izukus body. He had done some minor maintenance, boosting Izuku's immune system and making it Awas forming on Venom.

It made Venom cautious for if he and his host were ever forcefully separated due to a noise attack he wasn't sure how long his host would last. It brought concern to him, and he would be distracted as Izuku, Inko, and Toshinori all went out to eat. Zoned out, and looking for a way around this possible disaster.

~~~~~~Meanwhile in a ran down bar~~~~~

Tomura sat there, fingers tapping the table as he sat there in a fit of boiling rage. He hadn't even gotten to test his pet against the figure of peace himself! He was supposed to kill him today, show the world the truth.

Tomura didn't understand, why do they see something as definite, as if it was Impossible to not be? Like it was a unmovable foundation of reality itself. No, No, No that wouldn't do. Sensei taught him there was nothing definite in this life, Nothing at all!

He owed his Sensei for teaching him so much. He'd just be another sheep so naive and unknowing. We winced, as Kurogiri put the pills on the table. The same pills he took every week, he didn't understand why his Sensei made him take these quirk suppressants, he had asked the only answer he received was that Tomura wasn't in control of his powers enough. Crazy! But, he wouldn't doubt his Sensei. His teacher had taught him never to doubt him.

It would have been fun, to have dusted the entire arena and the children inside. But maybe his Sensei never intended on him killing the student's or all might! Yes, that must be it!

He would almost clap as he finished his drink, and began scratching his neck. Maybe, his Sensei wanted to use it to scout out any new recruits, or spy's! Yes! Maybe, Sensei was going to give him a brother or sister. That would be wonderful, Sensei always did get him great birthday presents.

Oh! If that was the case, he should be preparing on which one to choose. The green frog one was lame, never one for frogs, the red headed one was to weird- Ummmm which oh which, the explosive one just wasn't it. . . Maybe the gooy one! He'd be perfect villain material if nothing else.

Oh it was adorable how the boy could go from such a green haired freckled bastard to a true monster perhaps worse then even he was! Oh! He'd have to teach him how to be a proper villain. . . What was his name again? Izuku! Now, he'd probably have to kill someone to get that monster going again.

Oh, he would be so grateful for his new little brother! Truly Sensei was a genius! No wonder he wasn't allowed to use all his power, he might have accidentally dusted Izuku his new little brother. . . Hmmmm who to kill Tomura pondered. Perhaps a mother or something brats care about that.

Actually, Tomura would need to kill the mother regardless. He didn't want her apart of their family, just Izuku! No one else. Perhaps a sister down the line. Oh, and it would be so fun to protect his new brother from that horrid liar All-Might. He would let out a frenzied chuckle, earning a glance from his handler Kurogiri.

Sensei probably already filled Kurogiri in on the plan! No doubt to Tomura his handler already knew that there would be a new addition to the family. What a wonderful family, good thing Tomura was clever enough to figure out their surprise~


	39. The Suit (01-10 15:29:08)

It was Sunday. . . One more day till Izuku had to return to school. In truth, unlike most students Izuku was a mix of excited and dreadful of returning to school. The reason that he was excited was that he'd be able to see his friends. He had been mildly disappointed that out of everyone only Momo seemed to have visited him. He did get a few texts from Iida but that was it.

Perhaps they were busy, but Izuku still felt a bit hurt nonetheless. Alongside, he didn't feel like simply doing nothing today, rather bored as he simply spent some time working out, getting that rush of accomplishment as he finished doing his pushups. As it hits him- Isn't today when James was usually at the park? That's when Venom finally steps in with a low hiss as he says. "We do not like. . .how that man carries himself is similar to a predator. We feel as if he is always watching despite his lack of eyes." Venom says, a snarl on his face as Izuku chuckles giving venom some chocolate and a few soothing pets as he applies deodorant and such preparing for the brisk walk.

It wasn't quite fall yet, but it was a bit winder than usual and the colder air had been settling in the air. Even as Izuku begins a brisk jog to the park, those same pangs of guilt ring through him, smaller than normal as he spots the arcade before finally reaching the nearly empty park.

Izuku's keen eyes, sharp and aware of everything around him spot the Doctors and James car giving him some sign they were there. As Venom grumbles, Izuku makes short work of finding James sitting across from the doctor both engrossed in a game of chess. It seemed the doctor was loosing.

As Izuku clears his throat, and calls out to James and the Doctor asking "Heya!" causing the doctor to turn his head and wave to Izuku James bandaged head not even turning as he says. "Checkmate" causing the Doctor to glance back quickly and groan as he stands up and to the side like a good little assistant as Izuku smiles giving a small "Thank you" to the doctor as he sits down in silence.

He could feel James eyebrow raise as Izuku sat there he asked "So umm- Thanks for the money and card. It was- Well thank you. How did you know I was in the hospital though?" James, sitting in his wheelchair chuckles softly smiling as he shows off his large shining teeth as he says. "My doctor and I were just leaving the hospital. My quirk picked up on you being wheeled into the Hospital. . . What exactly happened Izuku?"

The concern in James voice is what got Izuku willing to admit some of the truth as he says. "it's- Well, I got into a fight with someone and just lost control. Now I'm kind of afraid my powers appearance is to monstrous for my friends." Jame scoffs as he begins to reset the chessboard as he say. "Izuku, if they're scared and refuse to talk to you due to your quirk their not your friends."

Izuku sighs at that as James says "Let's play a game as we talk hmmm?" Izuku bites his lip before smiling and saying "Sure." James continue on with his point as he says. "Sometimes, you may have a quirk or a behavior that your friends dislike. Some people may not like their friends Vaping or dressing like so, but they still hang out together because their friends. Perhaps this event that you went through affected your friends to?"

Izuku pauses as he makes the first move sliding the pawn forward as he says. "They haven't seen me since I went on break from school." As James moves his own pawn, he says. "Perhaps, they've been busy Izuku and wanted to give you alone time. Not everything's done out of Malice, sometimes good intentions but bad delivery have the same effect." Izuku seems to falter as he moves the next chess piece before saying. "I just wish I wasn't so. . . Monstrous when I use my quirk."

James hmmmm silently as he says "Your quirk focuses on a physical goal? It's also, a bunch of biomass? Mind calling Venom out I believe I have a Idea." James says, as they keep pace with one another both quickly making their chess moves as Izuku nudges Venom to appear.

Venom groaning as he finally appears and hisses up his tone low. "You wish to speak to us?" Venom would shiver if he could, even without eyes he felt as if James was starting directly into his soul as James hmmm and ask. "Venom, is there any other forms you could take? Anything more. . . Compact?" Venom ponders this for only a few seconds.

Finally, he reaches a decision for a costume as he wills himself over Izuku. Izuku jumping and barley holding back a scream as the sudden rush of goo did give him a small jump scare. Across Izukus body, his normal costume would begin to form, instead of green being the main color it was simply a smooth black almost like spandex, and a nearly pearl white secondary color.

Around his neck, instead of the normal metallic jaw like object that would surround Izukus neck was instead replaced by a small white ring around Izuku's neck. James hand freezes mid air as he holds a single knight chest piece in his hand. Meanwhile, venoms normal white eyes were the only feature besides the pair of ears resembling a pair of bunny ears more than two strands of All-Mights hair.

The doctor hmmms a bit, as Izuku groans for a second feeling as if the material over his mouth should be suffocating him when in reality it felt thin enough for air to easily pass through. Izuku clenches his fist and ask. "Wow! How do I look?" He says, glancing to the doctor who gives a simple thumbs up as James chuckles saying. "Sometimes, all we need to do is experiment with our quirks and try to be creative with them. It seems you just needed to ask nicely.

Venom hisses once more interrupting James as he says "Something to note, this may help Izuku this isn't as strong as when we simply are. But, it does help us boost Izuku." Venom notes, this form may be far more flexible, and swift compared to the larger one. It would probably be easier to swing in this form to. James finally finishes his turn chuckling as he says. "Quirks are very powerful in the hands of a creative person. I remember this one person, who could only maintain a items temperature and nothing else. It was interesting, when I heard they could light someone on fire with a match and then maintain that fire endlessly."

Izuku frowns at that, a rather brutal example but James did have a point as Izuku says. "You're right- I should probably test my power some more I've just been so overwhelmed by everything happening lately it's just th-" Like a wall James stops this conversation as he says "You don't have to explain this stuff to me. I've got no reason to care or judge you Izuku I feel you're doing great already."

Izuku smiles at that, feeling a bit more relaxed as he simply spends the first part of the day playing chess with the crippled and nearly blind james. For every three games James won, Izuku managed to win one or two, even then with Jame teasing smile Izuku swore those were wins James still gave him.

He did have to admit, this normalcy felt rather- Nice more than anything else. It was something Izuku had been lacking in the past week or so. James smiles and says "Ya know Izuku I heard some giant goo guy helped repair those old webs near the beach. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that."

Izuku coughs nervously, as Venom gains a berh smug grin as Izuku says. "Pffft no-" he says as he begins nervously scratching the back of his and wiggling a bit in his seat before James. Unknown to the duo, "James" feels some guilt. He had already killed so many people, he had snapped and tore at the previous owner of One for all. . . He had abandoned his bastard yet he felt some guilt over lying to Izuku.

All for one would let out a small rough sigh, another sin to the pile. He wondered what hell would await him if he ever died. . . Either way, his dreams were incomplete. One day, he'd rule once more and ensure that this nation was no longer allowed to wallow in the flaws of it's humans. In this age of quirks, where the true colors of people showed more often due to the very real power they possessed- It would need a ruler someone to guide it in this dark world.

~~~~~~Somewhere Else~~~~~~

Mineta sighed, for once as instead of the normal smell of old and stale beer filling his hallway it was. . . Lavender. It was weird, ever since the incident.

He didn't know what it was, but his father had been acted far different. Straight home when picked up, and his father despite how basic the meals he made were was at least finally cooking for Mineta.

Mineta didn't know why, but now with actual food to eat he didn't feel as if he could ever look at another piece of top ramen again. As Mineta finally reached his room, he opened the door and closed it behind him, the messiest thing about his room being a soda can and a messy bed something occurred to Mineta.

As he looked at the back of his door, his rather alluring poster of the 18 hero still in the place it always ways. . . Something struck Mineta. Lust, wasn't the same as actual love was it? He had actually started to love his dad. Form that familial connection he always wished for, it felt so much. . . Deeper than the simple lust he felt for the various pictures and posters in his room.

Quickly, rushing into his closet and pulling out a decently sized box as he takes it to his door. As he takes one last glance at the poster, he jumps up grabbing the corner of the poster and falls downward ripping the poster off his door. It came off cleanly, held in Minetas hand as the tacs fall down with it.

Mineta gives a single last smile to the poster, before shoving it and many others still in his room into the box and lifted the box with a small grunt and began running down the hallway. His face staring into his. . . Siblings room as he passes by noting that some things inside it's been actually changed.

That wouldn't mean much to most- But Mineta had never seen his father let that room change. Mineta didn't know what happened to his sibling and his mother but perhaps his father had finally woke up, cherish what he hasn't lost

It made Mineta hopeful of tomorrow as he threw the box with most his lewd or erotic posters into the trashcan. . . Maybe he hadn't been treating his friends with the right kind of love?

Before Mineta could linger much longer on how he had been treating his friends, the smell of cabassa and potatoes reached his nose. As greasy as the food was, it was still perfect for a boy who'd only eaten a handful of non top ramen meals before in his life as he makes his way back into his room to store the now empty box in his closet. . . Pausing as his eyes linger on his hero outfit.

He quickly runs to grab some scissors and quickly makes it back taking the room, and taking the scissors. . . And carefully cutting the diaper off his costume.

"Ey Grape boy, dinner's ready." Mineta throws the diaper into the box as he runs to dinner actually smiling and feeling. . . Hopeful for once as he says. "Coming spaghetti head!"


	40. Reunion

AN: Heya guys. I wanna say thank you for each comment and PM you send my way alongside the likes and favorites. I love and read each comment, and it fuels me forward.

Izuku would sigh as he woke this morning. The dull buzzing of his alarm dragging him into the land of the living as Izuku groans out. Meanwhile venom shivers as he spreads himself across the bed cherishing it's warmth as Izuku tries to roll off the bed only to find himself unable to move.

Izuku groans as he says "Venom. . . Please let me up. Before I lose the energy to get up." Venom grumbles as he slowly recedes sinking into Izuku's skin. Instead letting a tendril rise from his back and directly face Izuku as he says. "I know it's not like uss to ask. . . But you don't seem stable enough. Maybe you should lay down."

Izuku gives a tired sigh as he sits up fully. Giving a small smile to his symbiote as he says. "Thanks for caring but. . . I can't brush them off. I need to see my friends today." Venom says nothing, simply staring at his host at the rush of simple sadness is felt through their bond. Instead venom leans forward letting his cool gooey tendril nest into the crevice of Izukus shoulder.

Izuku gives a small hug to the tendril for a few seconds before the door opened and Inko stood there smiling as she said. "Hun, breakfast is ready." Inkos hair was a bit messy, and her face smiling brightly as Izuku nods and let's go of Venom who recedes into Izukus body as he stands up and ask. "Thanks mom, I'm going to get ready for the day then I'll be down there. . . What did you make?"

Inko smile gets a bit brighter as she answers. "Chocolate chip waffles. I know how your quirk needs chocolate and all that and how you love waffles so-" She's stopped as Izuku walks up to his mother and gives her a deep hug. She chuckles and says "Get ready now, It's almost time for you to start walking."

As his mother leaves, Izuku spends the next ten minutes getting ready combing his hair, brushing his teeth and all those minor things. Getting dressed into his uniform, before heading down stairs and devouring his meal.

The sweetness helping him forget of his anxiety at the fact that soon he'd be reunited with his friends. Finishing his meal, as he leaves venom grabbing his backpack through a single spider web like projectile slinging it onto his back as they begin to jog to the train station. The wave of deja Vu was harsh on Izuku.

He even had to stop himself from glancing at his side. Expecting Chloe to try and jump up on him and scare him. No such thing would occur, and it only increased the ever increasing amount of loneliness in Izukus heart as they finally reach the train station. He takes a moment to sit down in silence and he says. "Hey Venom. . . Do you care about me?"

Venom would pause for a second before saying. "Of course." Which, was actually true. Normally a host was nothing more than a meal to it's symbiote. But in this case venom, had actually grown to care about Izuku. His host sits there in silence as the train arrives, his host boarding and sitting in silence.

A silence that lasted only thirty seconds, as a chirp is heard causing Izuku to glance to his side spotting dark shadow and Tokoyami approaching Izuku. Izuku sits down, before sayings. "I assume you've read it."

Izuku sits in confused silence staring at Tokoyami who stares back before saying. "Read what?" A bubble of worry forming in Izuku's chest. Tokoyami flashes his teeth before reaching into his clothes. . . And pulling out a single comic fresh and newly minted with the title as Izuku reads it aloud. "Stan Lee and the Modern marvel universe."

Izuku gasp realizing he hadn't bought this new comic exploring Stan Lee inside of the marvel universe saying goodbye. Izuku gently reaches out, as Tokoyami hands him the comic Tokoyami saying. "It wasn't released in 2019 due to the quirk users arriving and sinking the hero market. But now that Marvel's reopening, they released it."

Izuku opens it and slowly goes through the pages. Particularly stopping at a single page where Stan-Lee hugged spider man. Venom felt a certain keen interest at this spider man fellow as Izuku says. "Wow! One of All-Mights costume prototypes drew on Spiderman as inspiration ya know. This is. . . Legendary!"

Tokoyami chuckles putting his hand on Izuku shoulder before saying. "It's yours now. I'd assume you'd do far better keeping it in great condition." Izuku stares awestruck before lashing out with a small squeak hugging Tokoyami who simply sits absolutely still.

The rest of the train ride is spent in silence Dark shadow and Venom toying with each other Izuku eagerly reading the large comic. Only stopping, when the train reaches their stop, even then gently placing the comic in his binder neatly before leaving the train and Idly chatting with Tokoyami Izuku's own fears melting away as they approached the school.

Once he finally faced the door. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he opens the door coming face to face with a red headed cyclone of joy eagerly smiling. Izuku jumps back a bit as Kirishima smiles and shouts. "Deku! C'mon man welcome back!" A ribbit and another quieter voice calls out. "Welcome back Izuku." As Kirishima gives Izuku a very strong and welcomed hug venom lets a tendril slip past Kirishima.

He's greeted to the sight of Tsuyu idly standing next to a rather happy Mineta and Mina. Mina scoffing at Minetas smile before teasing Mineta. "Playboy releasing a new issue today Mineta?" Mineta chuckles before saying. "That's Thursday not today, beside I'm just. . . Really happy today being back."

Tsuyu croaks with a scrunched look crossing her face as she hmms before asking. "You haven't been that perverted today yet either . . Are you okay Mineta-Kun?" Mineta only nods, opening his mouth to speak only for the door to burst open. . . Ten minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. Standing in the door frame, instead of the beloved Aizawa was a single old lady with hissing steampunk armor and clear glass containing water covering her body.

The class rushes to their desk as this woman walks to hers. No one saying anything as the old woman locks eyes with Izuku before saying. "Due to the actions of villains, the inability of a teacher and some would even say the students of this classroom. . . My granddaughter was taken before her time. The school board has decided to replace Aizawa temporarily. I'm steampunk slugger, and I'm here to teach you maggots so you can properly defend yourself and others." Slugger stared straight at Izuku through this speech. Izuku shivering at the indirect blame.

Silence lingers heavily in the classroom before a snap is heard. The classes gaze turning to the source of the sound, spotting Izuku sitting there broken pencil shard cutting into Izukus skin. Slugger smile, her dentures showing as she says. "Ten pushups brat. No temper tantrum." Izuku nods getting down to start pushing saying not a word. It's only through the efforts of Venom, that not a single tear is shed.


	41. Flashes

Normally, a day at U.A would be slightly stressful for the students who went there. Today, was not one of those normal days. Instead of the tense, strict and silent Aizawa teaching them a older women had taken his place. A loud, strict women who had forced the class to take the American approach to Hero schools.

Military academy style so far it seemed. Even in the normal classroom, the smallest thing such as sneezing, yawning or leaning on your palm would get you pushing the earth.

Or worse the entire classroom would do pushups as the violator's were forced to watch. That would be tolerable, what wasn't was the lingering fear filling the classroom that Midoriya slowly became aware of through the day. As Steampunk slugger specifically targeted and taunted Izuku through the day, Izuku would spot his classmates flinching. Especially when he had protested against her throwing away his chocolate bars some of the class tensed.

His classmates like Yuga refusing to meet his gaze during lunch, Mina avoiding Izuku completely. He even saw it in Kirishima who seemed uncertain at a select few times.

Izuku couldn't really blame them either. Sitting at the lunch table arms tired and exhausted as he feast on a rather delicious hamburger during lunch. Even in the shattered web of memories that made his recollection of the event Izuku could still feel it. The blood splattering across his suit, as his claws plunged into the Nomu. The screams of his best friend ringing so heavily in his ears as her head crushed like a piece of hamburger meat.

Izuku feels his breath quicken as his focus turns onto his Hamburger the acidic tang of bile rising in the back of his throat as he lets loose a small gag. Before finding a bucket slide in front of his head as he finally lets loose throwing up into the bucket letting it loose as Momo sitting next to him says. "Maybe you should see Recovery girl Izu."

He groans as Tokoyami says "You're also a bit clammy and moist Midoriya." Mineta who pops a fry into his mask gasp as a tongue smacks the back of his head as he says. "Heya! What was that for!" Tsuyu pausing as she reels her tongue in. "Kero, sorry that was reflex Mineta."

Izuku weakly chuckles as he nods his stomach a churning mess as he glances out of the corner of his eye spotting Iida sitting alone a bit further out as he stands up and says. "Y-Ya I'll make my way to her." Tokoyami says. "Let me c-" Izuku is already waking off. Venom unusually silent in Izukus head says not a word.

He only makes it half way through the cafeteria before a single boy by the name of Monoma bumped into Izuku sending him stumbling. Izuku glances up meeting the smirk of the cocky boy blocking his path. A whisper enters Izuku mind gentle and small push him.

"Ah! The renowned strongest of Class-1A comes over to this side of the cafeteria. Acting sick to go home early aren't you? The first day we get back to." At this Tetsutetsu stands up preparing to intervene as the whispers once more. Remove him! The time the tone violent and demanding as Izuku mumbles no.

Monoma raises a eyebrow as Tokoyami turns around and stands up preparing to intervene. His heart dropping as he saw very familiar symptoms of a soon to be out of control quirk. Monoma raises chuckles before saying. "Wasn't some other girl in your class? Chloe? What happened to her. She drop out due to the big bad scary Villain?"

Kendo choked on a fry as she says "Monoma she died. . ." Monoma goes pale at that. Tokoyami double times it as he spots a shiver of black tendrils crawling up Izuku's leg. Izuku hugging the bucket tighter as Tokoyami shouts. "Monoma get out the way!" attracting the attention of the room. Tetsutetsu locks eyes with Tokoyami, before he gets the sudden urge to rush, grabbing Momoma by the shoulder and placing his steel like body in-between Monona and Izuku.

As this happened. . . The voice shouted in Izukus head. KILL HIM. Izuku screams out as his hand shifts into a large hammer that slams into Tetsutetsu. For a brief second Izuku feels panic in his chest his eyes locking with Tetsutetsu. Even then, for a few seconds all Izuku can see is the dead lifeless stare of the Nomu. The taste of it's rancid rubbery flesh as Venom devoured it in desperation to fight it, he snaps out of the vision as he feels the fearful eyes of others on him causing him to tense up and puke into the bucket as a loud voice fills the room. "What the hell is going on? Why the hell did you attack that student."

Monona winces a bit as he opens his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by his glaring classmates. The students of 1-B not wanting Monona to start any more drama as Tetsutetsu clears his throat rubbing his now bruised arm as he says. "I believe Midoriya was provoked-"

He's silenced by a glare from Slugger, the old woman's face frowning as she says. "Go see recovery girl. Meanwhile you young man!" She says her intense gaze bearing down on Izuku's paling form. "That's no excuse young Midoriya. If that was Mononas head it would have crushed his unprotected skull. You could have killed him, we're going to see the principal right now."

Izuku feels himself tense as the whisper loudens. End her! A echoing sound in his thoughtless head. He feels his false quirk shifting under his flesh and tensing before he catches a glimpse of his classmates. Shaking him from the weird haze as he gulps shakily saying. "Yes Mam."

He's escorted down the hall. Shame welling in Izuku's chest that he almost attacked a teacher. A teacher of U.A! What was happening to him? As he walked he paused for only for a second to make a decision as he says to slugger."I-Im sorry. . ." Izuku stumbles to a halt as the old woman stands stock still clenching her fist before she keeps walking forward saying. "Sorry doesn't bring her back. . . Sorrys never fixed a issue."

Those words bite into Izuku's heart allowing a shiver of detachment to run through his body as they arrive in front of the principals office as Slugger pauses and turns around staring straight into the eyes of Izuku. Old and dulled blue eyes meeting Izuku's nervous green orbs as she says her tone bleeding with sorrow. "If it's anything else- Im. . . Im sorry for alot of things I've done."

She says before opening the door. The animalistic Nezu sitting there and gently sipping away at a cup of tea as he hmmms saying. "Ah! Izuku I was watching the monitors when the little bit occurred. Slugger you're excused, the school board member Toshinori will be stepping by in a second anyway so I can handle this myself."

Izuku walks towards one of the couches and stiffly sits down as Slugger snorts and closes the door. It was interesting to Izuku that All-Might and Nezu were board members of the school. Nezu opens a simple drawer in his desk, rummaging past a stun grenade, and some sort of round red ball with a fire warning on it before finding what he was searching for. Pulling out a chocolate bar and placing it on his desk stating. "While you were on your way here I reviewed your footage. I'll inform Miss slugger to allow you chocolate."

Izuku nods as he walks over and picks up the slightly warm bar and peeled it frowning at the melted chocolate raising it to his mouth only to feel his mouth snap shut. His hand begging to shake in a failed attempt to move closer to his mouth. Nezu freezes up, before grabbing the stun grenade before hmming as he mutters. "This was supposed to be for Tokoyami but just in case."

Then it hit Izuku. A horrible and warm pain blossoming in his stomach bringing him to his knees as his back sprouts a large black gooey mass as Venom roars. "WE DON'T NEED CHOCOLATE!" it's thick muscular arms forming alongside its head. The roar deafening, until Nezu threw the flashbang a mask and ear muffs already covering his face.

Venom shimmers before Izuku groans unknowingly using the bond he shared with Venom to drag his symbiote back into his body as it was shocked by the stun grenade. He was left panting, as Nezu calmly walks up to Izuku lifting his head up with one soft fuzzy hand and shoving the chocolate bar wrapper and all into Izukus mouth.

Izuku groaned gently chewing and swallowing it as a loud slam enters the now silent room. Nezu turns to All-Might smiling as he says. "Ah! Toshi buff down situations under control. You see, I Believe I have a interesting theory."

All-Might pauses gently putting the now broken door back in place gently before poofing smoke clearing to reveal his skeletal form sitting on the couch as he says. "Is Izuku okay? And what is this theory?"

Toshironi ask sitting in silence at his slowly rising student who shakily takes a seat on the couch across from him as Nezu says. "I believe, simply being here gave Izuku some memories of his recently departed friend. . . Mixed in with the post traumatic stress he's experiencing and lack of chocolate it must have stressed his quirks phycology causing it to become unstable. Just to much, and to prevent possible massacres from happening every Thursday and Friday he'll have therapy and quirk counseling with me. Sound good?"

Nezu says already collecting papers to send home with Izuku.

Toshironis normally stony expression melts as he glances at his student who hides his face behind a bucket as Nezu says. "Also, I'm including in these papers waivers for class, and your homework. Apparently, today's homework was to spend the week on deciding on a single piece of support equipment you'd like. Be realistic about it." Nezu gives Izuku a small smile as he was dismissed soon leaving All-Might holding his heads and groaning as he says. "I think we fucked up." Nezu sighs and takes a sip of his tea before saying. "Well, excuse my language but I belief for all parties involved it was as you would say shitty situation."

The pair sit in silence for a few seconds before they start discussing business and. . . Aizawa.


	42. A Walk

As Izuku walked home. A single flicker of smothered anger filled his chest as he glared at the ground and kept walking. The sounds around him blocked out, as he lets his anger fester at the simple fact that he had been sent home early today. Finally making it to the train depot and sitting down waiting for the next train as he says. "Venom."

Venom felt. . . Sorrowful if nothing else at his actions as he slowly crawled from Izuku's flesh as he says. "What?" Izuku sighs, giving a soft pat to venoms head as if he was petting a cat before saying. "What's wrong, you almost attacked the principal and you didn't even want chocolate." Venom growled as he said. "We should have destroyed him! He stopped us from punishing Monoma who made fun of her!"

Izuku didn't need context. The words her heavy and harsh as he sighs reaching out and hugging the one person he truly felt comfortable with hugging. Venom, because in his eyes he and venom were one. "I miss her to buddy. But we need to m-" Venom prys himself from Izuku's grip before saying. "We don't need them! Don't you see, we're the strongest in the class! Their weak, one's invisible, another one can harden themselves meanwhile we can find and CRUSH them!"

Izuku tenses his fist as he says. "Venom, we can't-" Venom growls before saying. "Why not? We beat your bully, we beat the supposed elemental! Who would beat us huh! We have so much fucking power yet you squander by following their laws and rules!" With shaky hands Izuku reaches for his backpack opening it to pull out a chocolate bar only for it to be smacked from his hand by the tendril of Venom who says.

"You're a coward! Just let them fear you that way they won't mess with you!" Izuku stares up at venom and says. "That's not right Venom! We'd be bullies, we'd be no better then the people Chloe protected us from. We're supposed to inspire hope and scare only Villains."

Venom snarls before scoffing and saying. "I can work with that. . ." Before withdrawing into Izuku's body as Izuku picks up the wrapped chocolate bar and began to snack on it as he boards the train sitting down carefully as he says. "Maybe we can get a support item that will help make chocolate last longer? Perhaps a shields or something."

As Izuku sits there pondering waiting for the thirty minute ride to finish as he pulls out his backpack zipping it open. Gently taking out the comic Tokoyami gave him this morning to read as the trip home drags on. The train does it's usual stop before his. . . The doors remaining open for a short amount of time. Yet due to the comic book Izuku doesn't notice the singular teenager who boards the train.

The singular girl who sits right next to Izuku goes unnoticed. The singular girl dressed in nothing but some sort of school girl apparel, a pair of sharp teeth adorning her smile. Venom felt tense around the newcomer saying nothing as he stayed hidden inside of Izuku. Even as the newcomer leans over Izuku's shoulder to read the comic and hmmms before mumbling. "Great power comes with great responsibility? The hell kind of comic is this?"

Izuku jumps up tensing up and shaking for a seconds. If it weren't for Venoms current wariness and caution around the stranger he would have instantly lashed out with sick sickle and claws. But something was simply so familiar about this stranger, something he simply couldn't remember. "O-Oh you scared me! It's a large comic about m-marvel. Stan Lees saying goodb-" Izuku's stopped as the girl sticks out her tongue and blows it saying. "That's boring! But that Spiderman fella looks kinda cute~ I wonder what his blood taste like."

Izuku lets loose a small nervous chuckle as he felt the train come to a stop. Giving him a excuse to leave as he stands saying. "Ah! Well this is my stop, I gotta go! Thanks miss?" He paused waiting for a name as the girl chuckles before saying. "Miss Toga! You're so cute when you're polite. Hopefully we meet again!"

Izuku nods giving a short bow before speed walking away. Toga giving him a simple wave unobserved by Izuku. But venom? He simply peered from Izukus neck watching the girl. . . And the red gooey hand that appears from Togas back to wave with her. Venom feels his host heart skip due to Venoms panic. Without giving Izuku a single heads up he takes control of Izukus body while whispering in his ear. "Don't question it. . .just let me run."

Izuku raises a eyebrow as Venom forces their shared body to take off. Jumping onto the rooftops and running roof to roof as Izuku ask. "Venom! What's wrong? You're acting weird to-" Izuku stops as Venom launches them high into the air panicking at the sheer height as they land into a roll.

"We're home- now get inside!" Venom growls his tendril sprouting from Izukus back and glancing around as Izuku runs to the rooftop door opening it and beginning to run down the stairs not saying a word besides his harsh breathing as he reaches the ground floor before busting out a key from his pocket as he finally says he "Are the people who attacked us at the Simulation arena here!"

Venom only growls as Izuku opens the door, slamming it behind him and locking it before feeling a flash of thankfulness that his mom worked late today as he runs to the house phone preparing to call All-Might before he feels his body tense up as Venom growls saying. "I don't think their following-" Izuku gulps asking. "Who? Venom you're scaring me."

Venom presents himself emerging from Izukus stomach and bleeding through his clothes to stare his host in the face before saying. "The girl! You fool, she could have killed us both! Her. . . Quirk is worse than me! It'll devour us!"

Izuku scoffs before letting this new information digest in his head as he says. "Venom, you've been acting crazy all day. Just calm down okay- Look you said the same thing about James and look at him! He busy us so much glorious food and he's so nice!"

Venom scoffs before slowly sinking back into Izuku's body. Still fearful of who they had come so close to. . . To Izuku it was just another teen. But to Venom? To venom, that was the host of Riots right hand man. The single symbiote below only Riot in terms of power and second to none in death count.

Riots executioner and beast that kept others incheck, or to slaughter rival leaders of their race. Perhaps in the most extreme cases slaughtering millions of a host species like a one man army. Who was called the same thing he caused.

Carnage. Or as venom remembers him! His own personal Bakugou. Meanwhile Izuku sighs as the door knocks walking over to it opening it gently expecting his mother as he comes eye to eye with a seven foot tall man, who almost seemed to reach eight.

A man whose body tensed with muscle and tattoos across his skin, and three freckles on each side of this mans face and wild brown hair. Many would see him as a musclebound thug or such. But to Izuku? This was one man who he'd never expect to see again. Izuku opens his mouth and ask. "Dad?"


	43. Dad?

Izuku stood there in tense silence. Venom rising to cover his clothes and body as his large father stood in the doorframe. Izuku's own green eyes meeting the brownish eyes of his father. Izuku's father had small faded out freckles covering his cheeks and a simple tank top on.

"So, you've got my ears and lower half of my face eh? Upper halves all your momma it seems. . . Where is she?" Izuku father says peering behind the glaring Izuku trying to catch sight of the shorter women as Izuku says. "She's not here. . . What do you want?" Izuku spat out tone icy cold as he stood before his own father. His dad raises his hand defensively, allowing a grocery bag full of sodas be fully brought into view.

"Look- I'm not here to start something I came to see you. Your mother not so much, but she'll probably stop me from seeing you." Venom lets loose a soft growl causing Izuku's father to jump back expecting a dog to come out only to realize it's coming from his sons body. "Ah, that's your quirk eh? Ya know I'd claim you weren't mine if it weren't for the blood test. You're leagues ahead of me when I was your age." Izuku's hand clenched the door as it slightly splinters causing him to release it as he ask. "What do you want? You haven't been here since I was three. You were in America working or something? How would you know how I'm doing?"

Izuku ask as his father who chuckled rubbing the back of his neck before saying. "Kid- Son I mean. It's just that I keep track of you I've always had, remember when you were younger and something caused your quirk to fuck up your stomach? I sent your mother extra money that month to help with the copay." Izuku hmmmms for a few more seconds as Venom whispers. "Let him in. We can handle him if he tries anything."

Izuku sighs before opening the door all the way allowing the Japanese man walk into the house. Clicking the door behind him, he takes off his shoes before sighing and saying. "New couch eh? Old one was the one you were made one. Wonderful little thing." Izuku blushes his jaw hanging open as he says. "Okay- Lets just uhhh forget you said that. What do you want? I keep asking but you keep avoiding dad."

This time Izuku spits out the word dad like Mina would a acidic piece of spit. Izuku's dad actually winces as he says. "I want to get to know you. . . I saw ya in the news and thought it's best to try and reconnect. Did any of my letters get through?" Izuku pauses not recalling any of the sort as he ask curiously replacing his hostility as he inquires. "Wait- Letters from when?"

Izuku father sighs clenching his fist for a second before breathing and saying. "From when I was in Jail- American prisons are shit but I hoped they would get the letters to you. Your mom probably ride of them to." This was news to Izuku who gaped as paused mid step to the kitchen asking. "Wait you were in Jail? For how long?"

Izuku's father pauses his brown eyes unreadable as he stares at his son before sighing and saying. "Three years. I got out on your seventh birthday. Thing about American prison is if you use your quirk to do community service ya can get paid for it. Foundry pays good for a quirk like mine. Did your mother not tell you any of this?" So many questions darted through Izukus head as he whipped his head around to stare at his dad the only question being asked is the one Venom says. "What did you go to Jail for?" Izuku's dad raises a eyebrow and leans down to look at the little tendril that made Venom hmming before saying. "Neat. Your quirk talks huh, well little quirk I went to Jail for Villany. Nothing major, keep in mind America's basically mixed heros and police their far stricker on ya if you break the rules. . . I got mad one night at something and I went on a rampage. Only property damage no one killed."

Izuku licks his lips as he walks over to the couch sitting down taking in a breathe as his dad sits down next to him as Izuku says "Why didn't you come visit then? Why didn't you call?" The answer Izuku receives isn't one that he likes. "You should ask your mom about that. . . Plus I didn't come near because- Well I'm afraid I would only attract trouble to ya. . . I'm a trouble magnet son. Ontop of that well shit".

Izukus father leans backwards taking in a deep breath as he mumbled here goes nothing. "I was afraid I'd be a bad dad." Izuku stares at his dad for a few seconds. The simple amount of bullshit he's dealt with today alone finally overloading as he shouts. "That's what you're worried about! Better then not being there at all I'd think! Maybe if you were there I wouldn't have been so darn lonely!" Izuku stands up his fist clenched as he stares at his dad who stands. The lumbering wall of muscle looking down at his son clenches his own fist before saying. "Because I had a shitty father!" His voice loud enough to be carried as h continues on. "Because, when I was your age my parents were forced to have me. Being born in a failing marriage! Being born out of a quirk wedding! I've dealt with alot of people Izuku but no one's going to hurt me like my parents did. They were shitty people, they loved calling me a fag if I wore tight Jeans or something minor or stupid maybe even harasses our chinese neighbors or they trained me for some stupid shit and not the heroing kind. . . I just didn't wanna fuck you up like they fucked me up." Izuku's father finished. Izuku loosens his lips and stares at his dad before saying. "O-Oh. . . I'm sorry?" His dad scoffs before saying. "Don't worry, and jeez kid you take more after your moms American side more than anything else 0 at ya. . . Also if you do get a boyfriend."

Izuku's father leans down and whispers. "I won't judge, but I will scare the little shit to make sure he doesn't hurt you." Izuku let's loose a breath of air expecting his dad to say something far worse as his dad says. "Well, I was considering attending that Sports festival. I hear there's gonna be some solid fights! Wanna come with?" Izuku blushes rubbing the back of his neck before saying. "Dad, I'm going to be in that. . . So like what are you staying in Japan or something or also I'm in that festival so I can-

His father nods smiling as he says. "Look kid you're not gonna help me get into the festival. I'm not gonna mooch off my own son. I'm proud as hell you're going to be a hero! Also here take this. I'll be returning to to the homeland soon! So I wanna keep in touch with my little hero." Izuku's dad reaches into his pocket pulling out a small strip of paper with his phone number on it. Right before he stands tall and heads to the door saying. "I'll be waiting outside, I think I hear your mother coming up the stairs-" He stops talking as the door comes open Inko standing in it pausing glaring at Izuku's dad and only saying one thing. "Kenta. . . Get out!" Kenta, Izuku's dad pauses before glancing at Izuku and simply leaving through the door.

Izuku frowns at that. . . As he opens his mouth to speak mom holds a single hand to him as she says. "hun, I will tell you what that awful man did when you're sixteen.. . Just stay away from him okay?" Izuku closes his mouth before giving a small nod and heading off to his room to do his homework. Only one question weighing heavier than any other in Izuku's. What had his father done to piss off his mother so much?


	44. Carnages Dream

The week was maddening in ways Izuku could never predict. His normally bubbly mother going just- Cold at the mention of Izuku's father. Simply redirecting the question or acting like she didn't hear him. So, Izuku hadn't pried to deep despite the mounting failures to find out just why his mother was so reclusive about the topic. She simply shut down most avenues of discussing it and made Izuku feel weary. . . What had his father done to get his mother to act in such a way?

School was no better. The classes with Chloe's grandma being physically straining, and still tugged on Izuku's heartstrings. At least the paper on the support gear they want is supposed to be turned in on Friday. Momo had already gotten bracelets that would help her deal with headaches from creating more complex items.

Bakugou got a mouth guard that would help him sweat and keep his teeth intact a valid worry due to Bakugou's bad teeth gritting habit. Mineta got gauntlets and other classmates were still pondering. But these new items did little to stop the looks of fear so many gave Izuku. . . Most of Class-1A displaying such signs of nervousness that it racked on Venoms nerves and sunk Izuku further deeper.

Class-1B had been scared to, they didn't know much about Izuku. Only that he was the boy who had almost crushed someone's skull and had defeated the vicious Nomu. The creature, that could level buildings. He was the beast of Class-1A. The black horror with a toothy grin. No, not a symbol of peace. Not a inspiring, Titan of peace but a fear inducing monster. This wasn't something Izuku wanted, each whisper he overhead adding to the sinking feeling that just somehow he wasn't living up to All-mights expectations.

It didn't help that All-Might was busy with some sort of killer going by the name of Carnage who was practically rampaging through the city. A death a week it seemed to feel like. Even as Izuku marched through the week and the hellish training Slugger sent them through, there was one small little behavior that simply slammed home.

For it was whenever bright forest green eyes meet with rage filled red eyes. Each time, Izuku finding that one element that truly struck home. Izuku looked into the eyes of Bakugou and amongst the sea of rage a Island of fear had formed. Perhaps no one else in Class-1A could see it, but Izuku could. Izuku saw it, and the fear of Bakugo hurt him more than anyone else.

Simply because Bakugou was the one who had always scared Izuku. Thankfully enough for his sanity a few friends had held strong. That group being Mineta, Tokoyami, Momo and Tsuyu. Sadly enough, Iida had been rather difficult. Whenever Izuku came around, Iida would rush off with a sudden excuse or such. These would all be far easier to deal with, if it weren't for Venoms sudden bout of strange behavior ever since the train.

Venom would growl at anyone he didn't know who got within a foot of them. Always tense as if expecting to be attacked at any moment, these behaviors all strained on Izuku. Even now, as he walked down the hall leaving Present Mics English class his chest thumped with his heart nervousness filling his body. Momo waving him goodbye as he left the class.

Today was Thursday, the day where he would get a single hour of therapy with Nezu. Tomorrow, it was supposed to devoted to fixing his quirk. Sessions now mandated to occur once a month. As Izuku enters the principal's office, one distracting thought enters his mind. . . what was that girl on the bus up to?

Across the city, that blonde girl was up to one simple thing. Spending time with her very own symbiote, and such. Izuku's and Venom relationship was strained at times, causing the sync between host and parasite to falter and weaken. But Toga and Carnage? Toga didn't really care for her own identity only for the blood she spilt to become someone else. Match that with Carnage and a strong bond was formed between the two. . . A powerful one.

Carnage seeked this bloodshed to. No longer in fear, of Riot finally stopping him and in a world of such great host and creatures. Personally, Carnage wished at least one of his race had survived to enjoy this heaven with him. Sadly enough, similar to other Aberrations like the empathic Venom, or the powerful Riot! Carnage had his own defect besides his supposed insanity.

Carnages own defect was the fact he couldn't reproduce. He was far too unstable biologically even if he wanted to, Riot was similar but his own defect caused him to reproduce asexually slower than the others Carnage mused. Even as Carnage played simple card games with Toga, he couldn't contain his excitement.

Carnage knew soon, that time would come. Carnage knew soon, any fellow symbiotes in hiding would be far easier to find. For soon, the time of spawning would come! Thus the aggression and inherit violence in symbiote's would rise! Carnage would watch closely to the news as boring as it was.

For, if any others of his race landed here they'd undoubtedly expose themselves to the attention of the world during the spawning time! When aggression ramped up, as the symbiotes split like cells. One becoming two, but Carnage was wary. Who knew if these. . . Quirks would affect any newly spawned symbiote on this world.

So, at the end of the day Carnage couldn't wait to introduce any symbiotes he finds to his host. Because, as bloodthirsty as Carnage was, he was truly alone. A feeling which no amount of blood could fill.

Luckily for Carnage there was one symbiote on this world that could reproduce. A single symbiote, by the name of Venom. A symbiote who was entering a battle filled tournament, a symbiote who's host was being stalked by the ever obsessed Tomura.

A host who was protected by the very symbol of peace himself and the wishful tyrant of the underworld. . . Amongst the many questions that could be asked one would stand above all others.

Who would the newly born symbiote bond with?


	45. Interlude: Bakugou

Only four people in this quirk filled world could properly identify Bakugou's various stages of rage. The first and foremost being the shitty Deku, the second being Bakugou's hag of a mother and father as the explosive boy would say and the last one was dead. There was more than just Rage.

There was murderous rage usually felt whenever Deku just kept getting stronger, cocky rage whenever he would beat someone in some way! But the worst rage of all was when it was inspired by fear. . . Back during the first few days at U.A Bakugou simply didn't believe how much that shitty deku changed.

Especially during the training course when Bakugou and the supposed Half n Half bastard were beaten down by Izuku. Making Bakugou feel just so goddamn useless! But during that first outing, during that heated battle where that shitty Deku didn't have the protection of the oh so smug beach bitch Chloe.

During the exchange of fist and explosives jabs, it was only at the end did Bakugou see Izuku for what he truly was. For that ravenous hunger always lurking inside of Izuku's quirk. Not as his childhood friend, who had always insulted Bakugou by claiming that he would be number one with that shitty quirk. In that battle at its end, Bakugou saw Deku as a beast.

That wasn't the first time Bakugou saw the monster that was his childhood friend cut loose. The second time, had sparked a more permanent fear in Bakugou. It was when he was trying to beat down the Misty motherfucker, only to hear a scream.

Bakugou was one of the few of his class able to turn his head as he blasted at the cloud of mist. Turning his head to see the watery hair of Chloe lashing at the large black fist of the Nomu. His childhood- Not exactly rival or friend but someone he did actually respect and get along with. Having her head within its palm, then without warning Bakugou saw her head splat.

That itself stoked his anger. Bakugou was supposed to be the hero, supposed to stop creatures like that. . . It wasn't until the howling started did the fear come. Even the fallen villains were scared, alongside his class. Something he wouldn't even call Deku slammed into the Nomu.

A roaring formless whirlwind of claws tearing at the Nomu , all the while black essence burning off the goo creatures body as if being sizzled away by the green lines of energy covering its body. For every bit burnt Bakugou swore he saw one of the jaws of Izuku biting down on the Nomu tearing chunks of flesh off and devouring it.

Bakugou knew as he watched that battle, he would stand no chance against Izuku. Against that roaring beast inside the supposedly shy boy named Izuku. This fact had pissed Bakugou off to no end. Bakugou recalls his own mother telling him, Izuku would be terrifying if he ever inherited his father's temper.

The first time Bakugou heard his mother said that he brushed it off assuming Deku's father was some skinny weak man. But now, he gave it thought and had tried to ask what exactly was the deal with Izuku's father's temper. His mother had simply told him to either ask Inko or not to pry.

Bakugou didn't feel like going near Deku any time soon either. Especially after the cafeteria incident, when that extra from Class-1B made that comment about Chloe and Izuku simply lashed out? How Izuku almost crushed that boys skull over such a small comment. A solid addition to the growing "Beast of 1-A" reputation Izuku was holding.

Slugger wasn't that bad of a teacher either. Bakugou simply felt she wasn't fit in her current state to keep teaching. Word was Slugger was Chloe's Grandma, and Bakugou felt she should be couping not teaching some class. . . Plus Aizawa was someone Bakugou preferred on principal.

The fear had also caused one more effect that Bakugou especially hated. You see, besides Dekus shitty little follower group there had formed two main groups. One around Todoroki due to the strong quirk half n half held which consisted of the gravity bitch, the squid, the whisperer, and various others. . . And the second group which formed around him. The shitty rock, rip off Pikachu, Alien bitch and whoever else followed on.

Not exactly hangerons, but even Bakugou couldn't fault them for wanting the small safety numbers brought. Izuku was able to read Bakugou and Bakugou was capable of catching Izuku's tells. In the past week, the very same week before the tournament Bakugou had been watching his own Rival and noticed one thing.

Izuku had been growing more irritable with each day that passed, small signs showing annoyance that Bakugou picked up on. It was as if something was changing in Izuku, and not for the better. If it was up to Bakugou he wouldn't let Izuku participate in the tournament at all. But it wasn't, and by process of elimination no one else could withstand his firepower besides Izuku.

Bakugou wasn't stupid, odds were he'd be facing off with either Todoroki or Izuku the strongest two members of his class. Bakugou knew that, infront of Millions he'd face down one of those two, and when that showdown came he'd be ready. Undoubtedly, as Bakugou saw it there was a loop between the three. Bakugou could easily beatdown half and half, Todoroki could destroy Izuku. But as hard as it was to admit, Izuku could beat Bakugou. The very idea hurt alot.

He could only hope half and half didn't act a dumbass and would use his damm fire half on Izuku if it came down to it. Fire seemed to be the only method that reliably worked on Izuku, even now as Bakugou sat there he was planning. Bakugou refused to be left behind by that shitty Deku, Bakugou still swore on everything that he would be number one. He would surpass All-Might and Deku, and no longer would be standing in their shadows. No matter what the cost was.


	46. The date

Izuku couldn't help but awake that Saturday morning with a bubbling Joy in his chest. His green eager eyes glancing to the clock laying on the small table next to him reading off 6:30.

Most children his age would simply close his eyes once more and let sleeps wise embrace drag him back under. But today was special for Izuku and the black gooy creature that called his body home. Today, the pair would be meeting with the illustrious Momo at the aquarium. Izuku, was still rather nervous as he jumped up and began to prepare for the day.

As Izuku cleaned his teeth ensuring they were white as possible venom would swoon in the mirror hissing and cooing sounds coming from the creature as it says. "Ooooh! Our host is getting so fancy! All for the date with the rich one!" Izuku would hiss back at Venom throwing his hairbrush at the laughing parasite who dodged skillfully.

A small thuds heard and the marching of feet down the hall, his mother slamming open the door half asleep dressed in a white T-shirt and her hair in a mess as she shouts. "Izu what's going on did somebody break i-" She pauses as her eyes catches on her son.

Izuku's hair properly combed for once, despite a few strands and tufts sticking up due to the very unruly nature of his hair, his teeth sparkling white and clothes cleaned down to the point where both of Izuku's shoes gleamed with a beautiful sheen. Inkos smile widened as she rushes back to her room returning in a few seconds with her phone.

Izuku's eyes introduced to a harsh flash as Venom hisses. Inko cooing as she snaps the picture and says. "Where are you off to dressed so fancily. . . Off to see someone special?" His mother teased as Izuku blushed and groaned as he slipped by his mother who called out. "Got money!" Venom leans back, and nods getting a kiss on the forehead from Inko and twenty bucks in his jaw as he retracts.

Izuku darts out the door and clicks on his phone as he walks down the hallway and into the brisk morning chill his hair slowly rising in its struggle against the gell Izuku had matted it down with. His green eyes locking with the name lighting up the phone screen before nervously clicking it as he brings it to his ear. The ring filling the silent air before a tired "Hello?" finally answered the phone.

"Heya ummm dad- I hope it isn't to much to ask but do you have any advice about girls and do you mind giving me a ride?. . . Please?" Izuku hears a almost Immediate response as Izuku's father Kenta responds almost Immediately saying with a small stutter staining his tone. "Of course! There's a park near your house right? Me and my bud Jerry will be there in a second, I'll also bring some Cologne good shit, be there in thirty minutes have ya ate yet?"

"No, I just left the house I'll be waiting at the park." With that Izuku's phone clicks signaling as he hangs up and makes his way to the park, three entire hours till he had to meet Momo at the Aquarium. Venom Hmmms as he ask. "Izuku we can walk. . . Why don't we walk? Let's walk." Silence meets Venoms words.

It doesn't even take thirty minutes for a rather run down Mustang to pull up infront of the park. The two men inside of the car, one being the buff and large man that was Izukus father and the other being a smaller man with a simple buzzcut and mustache sitting in the passenger seat.

Izuku walks up to the car and opens the door before sliding in and sitting down. Venom wincing at the smell of something new, as his father starts up the car the short man in the passenger seat scoffs saying. "This your bastard Kenta? His quirks nothing like yours- Maybe some Beer-"

Izuku feel his spine straighten as some sort of killing intent fills the car. Kentas glare locked on to the man in the passenger seat, as firmly says. "That may strengthen my quirk. . . But Izukus not allowed anywhere near that crap. Don't even talk to it around him or you'll end up like Jerry."

Izukus eyes spot the tensing of the strangers muscle, venom picking up on a very familiar and nervous scent filling the car mingled in with the dank and old smell of the car itself. The rest of the trip, besides when Kenta pulls up to a fast food drive through and they eat. . . Only Interrupted when Izuku says. "So- Dad any advice?" Kenta pauses and opens some sort of armrest pulling out a black glass like bottle of colonge as Kenta says. "First? Pay for their shit, and make no deal of it, listen well and third ya need luck."

Izuku's father doesn't elaborate as they begin driving once more, finally reaching their destination. Izuku grabbing the small bottle and taking a few sprays, smiling at the great scent as he jumps out of the car and begins to sit and wait. Tensing and nervously smiling once he finally spots Momo, standing and giving a full bow before saying. "H-Hi! Ready to explore the aquarium!"

Momo chuckled Rolling her eyes as her soft hand ruffles Izukus hair returning it to it's normal mess as she says. "Izuku, you didn't have to get all formal and dressed up. Let's go, and have some fun!" Izuku nervously smiles, venom groaning as the pair started what many would consider a date. Meanwhile, when Izuku left home another figure had received permission to act.

A single pale teen, with ashy skin and dried cracked lips who stood before the door to the Midioryias home, dressed completely casually as he knocked on the door. Allowing the door to open as the green kind eyes of Inko Midoriya connects to the disillusioned and fiery eyes of Tomura. Tomura smiling as he ask. "Ah! Is Izuku midoriya here!"


	47. The date continues?

Izuku would walk with Momo, both held in that a stiff and tense bubble unsure of what to say as they walk to the booth Izuku reaching into his pocket and pulling out a twenty and a single ten dollar bill paying for both of them as Momo raises a eyebrow and ask. "Izuku, you didn't have to do that I'm loaded I could have paid for both of us."

Izuku would smile and blush red tainting his face as Momo stands there both arms crossed and eyebrow raised as Izuku says. "Y-Ya it's just that I didn't wanna feel like a leech or something. Since you probably with that alot and-" Momo clears her throat to stop Izuku's rushed sentence from melting together into a bubbling pool of mumbling as Momo chuckles answering Izuku as she says. "Listen, Izuku why would I see you as a Leech? You're too considerate to really take advantage of something. Venom on the other hand. . ." Momo says a grin sprouting on her face as she glances at the tendril sprouted from Izukus back.

The tendril smiles back and sticks its tongue out in a awfully childish manner as Momo smiles reaching into her pocket and pulling out a piece of chocolate and feeding it to Venom as Izuku ask. "Um. . . You didn't create that piece of chocolate? Why?" Izuku ask pausing as he glances around looking for the bigger exhibits to head to as Momo sighs before answering. "Izuku, I prefer and need to buy things just like everyone else or I could be fined with Illegal quirk usage. If I had my dads quirk permit then I could. Otherwise, I need to refrain from using my quirk due to it's dangerous nature.

Izuku lets a small hmmm vibrate his lips as he began to head towards the large exhibits saying. "Ya that's right, you could probably sink the economy due to inflation or in general mess things up? You could probably make a nuke or such if given the time. . . I guess we're both pretty dangerous huh?" Momo hmmms for a second chuckling as she says. "I would like to say I'm a bit more dangerous~"

Izuku chuckles as he scratched the back of his head, his hair becoming far more of a mess as he says. "If it wasn't for my obvious weaknesses to sound and flame I'd probably be a baby Titan level quirk user." Momo paused, tilting her head as she looked at her friend before saying. "Really? You're a candidate for Titan class? That means Japan would have two quirk users in that tier. . . You're kinda like a baby All-Might Izuku. Your quirks just more versatile".

Izuku blushes fully at the comparison as they reach a large building, walking inside to glance at the many aquariums filled with lots of fish and even a few sharks as Izuku says. "W-Well I wouldn't say that. . . My strengths pretty impressive but not on that level!" Momo gives Izuku a strange look he can't fully understand as she says. "Izuku, Mineta told me you strived to protect him and Tsuyu. Also, if you didn't battle the Nomu what would have happened to Aizawa?"

Izuku pauses for a few seconds before letting his gaze focus on a particularly interesting shark as he stood in silence. A single name, of the friend he never was able to save echoing through his head. The memories of him and his best friend going through middle school together causing loneliness to swell in his chest- Before a soft hand begins to hold his as Mom says. "You didn't just save three people's lives. You saved, the entire class when no one else could. . . You saved us all by fighting that mindless creature."

Her words cause Izuku's body to relax. A breath of air escaping his lungs as he smiles clenching Momos hand just a bit harder as he says. "I'm- What if their right Momo? What if I am the beast of Class 1-A not even a hero just a monster." Izuku says with a sigh as Momo lets her arms wrap around Izukus saddened form as she says.

"Izuku, I believe you're doing as great as you possibly can, you're too heroic to become some senseless killer. You and Venom, would stop the other from killing, now let's go focus on the adorable stingray's!"

Momo can't help but feel warm inside as Izuku's smile lightens up his face. A squeak escaping Izuku's throat as the two wander off to have a wonderful day at the aquarium. Meanwhile, as they have their day a tall skinny and pale figure knocks on the door of the Midoriya household. The small women known as Inko Midoriya answering it with a smile as she ask. "Hello?"

Her green eyes meet red as Tomura stands before her. Dressed in little more then, a long sleeved cotton shirt and a pair of jeans as he says. "Is Izuku Midoriya here? I'm a old friend of his." Inko gives the man a strange look, as she ask. "You're a bit old. . . I don't remember Izuku or Chloe mentioning anything about someone like you."

Tomura sighs, the simple yet intense urge to grab this women and dust her rising up. . . But doing such would only gain the hate of Izuku. Tomura never wanted that, he wanted to gain Izuku as his own little brother! Not as some vengeful and ideal driven rival. Tomura says "Hmmm, nothing? Well that's fine, I only hanged around them at lunch you see. . . I only came to check on Izuku."

Inko sighs as she smiles politely her heart warmed by Izukus old friends deed as she says. "He's not here right now, currently on alittle trip with that Momo gal." Tomura smile goes almost feral at that, a single nugget of information this NPC gave him.

Such minor information he could wield like a blade in this quest. Tomura shrugs as he says. "Ah, well tell him I said Hello Miss Midoriya. Tell him a old friend stopped by he'll know what I mean." Inko can't help but smile as the boy begins to leave as she says. "Kids and their games."

Even then, when the day passes and Izuku returns with a smile and full of Vigor he only nods at his mother telling him someone stopped by. . . A good way to end this week for Izuku and help him prepare for the Tournament that would shake him to his core.


	48. Tournament part 1

Izuku could already feel like the nervousness welling up inside as the bus taking his class to the tournament came to a stop, the memory of All-Might sitting him down fresh at the forefront of his mind.

All-Might sitting down across from him in his skeletal form and saying "Midoriya my boy. . . I know you're going to be nervous and such but you've already fought and lived through worse than anything they can do at the tournament. This my boy, is your opportunity to go out there and show the world you're there hero!"

Izuku smiles as he says. "Of course! Mom, Kenta. . . Everyone's going to be wishing I try my hardest! I'm going to Impress you I swear!" All-Might smiles chuckling loudly and full of vigor before saying. "You already impress me my boy! Now get out there and show the world the strength you possess!"

Izuku had been motivated all day since then, alongside with how he and Momo had started holding hands at least once a day which helped Izuku feel great despite the anxiety. But there was one thing Izuku couldn't brush off today, one thing that simply set off so many alarm bells.

Venom had been utterly silent today, not having said a single word besides a few hmmms and even a nod whenever he manifested in his tendril form. Izuku had decided to put on double the patches today, small squares he had used his support request on. Slugger had scoffed but still ensured he got the items he requested. He had also downed three entire chocolate bars just to make sure Venom stayed behaved.

Even now, as the bus trails behind Class 1-Bs bus and both came to a slow halt Izuku felt immensely pumped, eager almost to fight as he saw the fire in all his classmates eyes. Sometimes a inferno in a select few, and in others embers that could spark into wildfires at any moment. The oncoming conflict only made Izuku feel far more giddy.

As the door finally opens, and his class begins trailing out. The majority of the class leaving the bus before Izuku can finally, stepping into the sunlight and causing a moment of instant silence to fall over Class-1B who simply turn to stare at Izuku. Izuku smiling as he glances at the various people, giving small waves. The beast of 1-A has arrived.

As a scant few reporters stand at the edges of their allowed zones trying to snatch the pictures of the Class. A few awfully curious seeing the spacing between Izuku and whoever was curre and standing by his side and the rest of both classes avoiding the green haired boy. It wasn't until Izuku trailed behind did Todoroki ambush him.

The scarred child, letting a heat fill his hand as he grasped Izuku's shoulder who freezes and turns to Todoroki who's dual eyes pierce into Izukus eyes. "I don't care who you've got to Impress. But I'm going to win this tournament without using his quirk. . . If I beat someone who's almost near Titan level? It's proof I won't ever need his quirk."

Izuku felt some sort of rage fiery as it rushes across his flesh. His fist clenching as he can't stop himself from saying in rage. "Shut it. I don't give a single flying fuck if you have to snap my neck!" As the sheer rage overtakes Izuku whose veins begin becoming inky black. "But you're not going to half ass it and shame me! I'm not gonna be weak and let your fucking arrogance shame me! I've wor-" Izuku chokes and grabs his own throat as the rage recessed.

Todoroki seemingly unphased a single eyebrow raised as Izuku took a chocolate bar from his pocket and shoved it down his gullet. "Your quirk getting ahold of you?" Izuku nods swallowing as he pants before saying. "I-Im so sorry! My quirks been so weird today Moody almost, it's like it's been changing."

Todoroki nods, as he sighs saying. "I understand, but what I say still stands. Don't expect to breeze past this." Izuku nods, as their all guided to the starting point. Everyone tense as they prepare for the oncoming struggle. Kirishima feeling a weight stick to his back as he glances behind him spotting Mineta sticking to Kirishima's back smiling. Mineta chuckles saying "It was you, or Momo and I'm sure Izuku would turn me into a peeled grape if I caused Momo to lose. Besides I'll help ya win!"

Kirishima opens his mouth before pausing and considering the answer before nodding as he turns ahead preparing to run as he says. "I'll charge through anything you keep making sure no one gets close. . . Deal?" Mineta chuckles and nods preparing to grape rush the closest runner once they were well out of the gate.

Meanwhile, Izuku let the black flesh of venom thinly cover his body as the doors slam open. Izuku slams his body upwards lunging past the first few people. Meanwhile, Bakugou explodes forth lunging forth and not slowing down coming neck to neck with Izuku. Todoroki following in third and creating a intense obstacle of Ice walls slowing down many. Kirishima bursting through, and Mineta throwing down his hair balls as obstacles to the unwary.

As Izuku and Bakugou reach the large robot's, Izuku stops only for a second to collect Immense force and lung forward the black suit on Izuku turning into a whirlwind of blades chewing termite like holes in the robot but slowing Izuku down allowing Bakugou to pull ahead into first and Todoroki to tie with Izuku. Uraraka using her quirk to lighten her clothes and part of her body as she runs forward, and Momo using various small tricks to keep ahead of most of the students.

Otherwise, little else stops or slows the trio down, the stinging palms of Bakugou helping fuel him forward, Izuku's heart pounding as he keeps rushing forward and Todorokis frostbitten flesh demanding he use his fiery side, demanding he uses his father side. But each refuse to give in as they soar past their classmates, until Izuku pulls ahead just barley securing first place. Meanwhile, across Japan a rightful tyrant, a psychotic girl, a deranged Villain, a crumbling symbol of peace, a mother and even a father all smile as they see Izuku win.

Their support is what helps Izuku stand with a smile, his heart pounding as he won the first part.


End file.
